The Way I Feel
by DarkHeart9397
Summary: This was it. Wally finally got a date with his long time crush Batman. How will their relationship evolve through time? Will it be able to stand the trials of living the hero life? Wrote by Heart Breaker
1. Chapter 1

Wally frowned and stared at his closet, unsure of what to wear for his big date that night. He was already nervous for it and the day had just begun, not even his early morning run had been able to alleviate his nerves. He had a date with the mother fucking Batman, who by the way was not just Batman, but he was also Bruce fucking Wayne. So yeah, his nerves were on the attack, not only did Wally not have anything to wear but he knew that he should probably not dress as a man tonight. He was going to be with a billionaire playboy, after all. Too bad his closet had a severe lack of dresses and other nice outfits. He sat on the bed in his small apartment and frowned, running a hand through his hair. He needed help before tonight, and only two people could help him here, though it would take a lot of convincing.

##

"Oh come on Dick! I just need to use your credit card!"

"Wally I said no! You cannot use it to buy your outfit for the date tonight. It's weird." Wally sighed and sat on the counter of Dick's loft, idly eating the waffles that Kori had put in his hand.

"I need to dress as a girl to go out with Bruce, but I don't think any stores I can afford will have my size. Plus I can buy the best clothes with your help! You know all the latest styles!"

Kori snickered as Dick sighed again, "Wally, why must you dress as the girl?"

Wally furrowed his brow and stabbed the waffles with his fork. "So Bruce's reputation doesn't fall into tatters Kori. If we are going on a date I want it to be a real one."

"What do you mean?"

Wally gave her a small smile, "I mean I want him to not be afraid to hold my hand, kiss me, or even wrap his arm around me. I've dressed in drag before so it isn't a big deal."

Dick pursed his lips, "if you have dressed like this before then why aren't you just wearing that?"

"Gee Dick head, maybe because I borrowed clothes from Shayera that time?" Dick growled and punched Wally on the arm, oblivious as Kori took his wallet out of his pocket. Wally rubbed the area that he punched and stuck his tongue out at Dick. Kori opened up the wallet and took out a jet black card, handing it to Wally.

"Here you go. If you go to the shopping district in Gotham and give them the card they won't question you."

Wally took it with a grin and kissed Kori on the cheek, ignoring Dick's plaintiff cry. "Kori, you are the best."

She just laughed and nodded, walking to the bedroom to put on her uniform as Dick shook his head. "Fine! Go ahead and use the card! But you have do text me a picture of the outfit you get!"

"Of course I will Dickie!" Wally leaned forward and engulfed him in a large hug before leaving in a breeze.

Dick shook his head and sighed, "my best friend dating my dad. This is some weird soap opera shit."

Kori hugged him from behind, a small smirk on her face. "Well you were raised in a circus before your parents died then you moved in with a millionaire who adopted you that you later found out what Batman. Oh and let's not forget about when you emancipated yourself at the age of sixteen and started your own team of teen heroes and lived together in a giant T."

Dick furrowed his brow and pursed his lips, glaring at the wall. "Shut up, Kori." Her laughter rang through the apartment eliciting a chuckle out of him as the Flash raced off to find his other two best friends in the world, John Stewart and Shayera Hol.

##

"Shay? I need your help!"

John sighed and shook his head, looking over the newspaper as Wally flitted about his small apartment. "Wally, she is still asleep. You have to wake her up."

Wally stopped dead in his tracks and stared at him, wide eyed. "Are you serious? There is no way I am touching that in the morning! She is terrifying! You live with her, you do it."

"Heck no Wally. I may live in Detroit but I don't have a death wish." John glared at him "Besides, why do you need her?"

Wally blushed and looked down at his feet, "I need her for clothes shopping."

John raised his eyebrow, "What?"

Wally sighed, "I have an undercover mission for the police department and I have to dress as a girl…"

"What?"

"I have to dress in drag!"

John set the cup down and rubbed his eyes, "I heard you. Just a bit shocked, why aren't they using a woman?"

Wally bit his lip, "Um… it's a forensic mission and I'm the best and well, the fastest." He smirked at John who just shook his head. "I just need to take Shay to Gotham."

On cue a disgruntled Thanagarian walked into the kitchen wearing an old Marine shirt and shorts. She glared at the both of them and walked over to the coffee pot, pouring a large cup. "What the hell are you doing here, Wally?" Her wings twitched as she took a large drink.

He grinned, "I need your help for a mission Shay."

"What type of mission?"

Wally opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by an urgent voice coming from John's ring. "Alert on Oa, calling all Lanterns! Sinestro is attacking."

John stood up with a groan and put on his costume. "Well, have fun shopping you two, I have to run." He flew out the window, leaving a green trail in his wake and a confused hawk.

"So why did he mention shopping?"

Wally looked over at her with a guilty face, "Okay so here's the deal. I wasn't completely honest with John."

She let out a long sigh,"What?"

He gave her a small smile, "Um well, you see…"

"Get to the point Wally."

He took in a deep breath and quickly began talking, "OkaywellyouseeIhaveadatewithBatmantonightandIneedtogowithyoutogetstufftodressasagirlandIwanttogoallout."

She listened to his rant and didn't pick up a word of it, instead staring at his mouth which was just a blur. He continued to talk until she held up a hand, "Wally."

"Yeah?"

"I did not get a word of what you said."

He sighed and started from the beginning, "Okay well you see I have a date with Batman tonight and I need to go with you to get stuff to dress as a girl and I want to go all out."

Shayera set her cup in the sink and started walking to the bedroom, stopping halfway as what he said finally sunk in. "Wait, what?"

He gave her a sheepish smile, "I have a date with Batman tonight and I need your help to dress in drag for it."

She just stared at him for a couple of minutes, making him squirm under her stare. "He knows that you're a guy right? I mean… he knows that you are Wally right? Not some girl he met."

Wally gave her an incredulous look, "Don't be stupid Shay. He knows that he is going out with a guy tonight, just not a guy in drag…"

Her shoulders shook with silent laughter, "How did you even get him to ask you out? Or did you ask him out?" She walked into the bedroom with him following, grabbing clothes and changing into them.

"Well… it just kinda happened… He came up to me in the Watchtower after months and months of flirting and slipped his number into my hand. And after calling him and talking to him a lot a date just kinda seemed like the best idea so I breached the subject over a phone call and he agreed instantly."

She looked at him with a piercing gaze, "So… that means that you know his secret identity…care to share?" Her lips broke into a devilish smile as they walked out the door and into the hallway; his laughter rang throughout the building.

"Sorry Shay, I have known Batman's identity for longer than the Justice League. And I haven't shared yet."

She pouted as they walked to the elevator, "Please?"

"Never." He laughed as the doors closed, starting their journey into trying to find women's clothes to fit a six foot tall man who weighs 190 pounds.

##

"So why didn't you ask Diana?"

Wally just turned away from the rack and gave her a look that said 'really?' "Diana? The woman who has a huge crush on Mr. Tall, dark, and brooding? I think I would be at the bottom of Tartarus."

Shayera laughed, "Okay true, so what kind of outfit are you looking for?"

Wally shrugged and held up a gold dress, "I dunno… a dress. I don't even know what size I would be! I mean, it isn't like I'm your size…"

"Yes my very girlish size."

Wally raised his eyebrow and stared her down, "Shay you are 5'6, that's average for a woman."

She just sighed and pulled out a backless dress, her wings brushing Wally as he put the gold dress on the rack again.

"Hi can I help you?" They both turned around and came face to face with a small blonde girl who was giving Wally an evil grin. Wally visibly deflated as the girl rocked back on her heels, hands behind her back.

Shayera looked between the two, confusion all over her face. "Um… Yeah. My friend here needs an outfit for a special date tonight."

"Oh?" They girl smiled deeper, "Who is the lucky guy?"

Wally crossed his arms, "Don't be stupid Stephanie, you know who I'm going out with tonight!"

Stephanie started laughing, startling most of the shop's customers and Shayera. "I know Wally! I just wanted to see how you would react, but why are you shopping here?"

Wally blushed, "Well…I need a dress for tonight…"

"Wait… What?" Steph grinned larger, "Are you dressing in drag?"

Shayera sighed, "Yes he is, he has done it before. I don't know how you two know each other, but are you going to help or not?"

"Of course! What's the price range?"

Wally grinned, "Ask Richard."

Stephanie laughed, "Nice! Well why don't you get into that dressing room and we will give you full outfits to try on."

Shayera and Stephanie both shoved Wally into a small room, locking him in the room as they threw dresses, accessories, and shoes at him, ignoring his cries of pain as the shoes actually hit him. "How the hell am I supposed to try on outfits if I don't know what goes with what?"

Shayera shrugged, "Use common sense. How are you going to style your hair and makeup?"

Wally poked his head out, "Um first of all, what? And how will these dresses fit me, IF I DON'T HAVE ANY BOOBS!?"

Stephanie put her hand to her chin and furrowed her brow, staring at Wally. After a couple minutes she snapped her fingers and ran to the counter before coming back with a measuring tape in her hands. With a grin she quickly measured Wally around the chest and ran out of the store.

Wally looked at Shayera, his mouth hanging open, "Um… What is she going to do?"

Shayera chuckled, "I think she is going to find you a bra. And possibly some underwear."

Wally blushed and quickly went back into the dressing room as Stephanie came back holding up three bras. "I got you a 40 B cup. I think it will fit nicely." She threw the three over the door. "I also took the liberty of stuffing them so that they are permanent bras and boobs."

"Um, thanks Steph. But I don't think I look good in this."

"Well come on out and we will let you know." The two heroes heard a deep sigh come from within the dressing room as the door opened. Wally walked out in a short, flowy black dress with gold lace covering the skirt.

"Is it a little short?" Wally tugged on the skirt as Stephanie and Shayera walked around him assessing the outfit.

"Hmm, I think he needs heels."

Stephanie nodded, "Most definitely, I think red heels are good."

Shayera nodded as reached up to play with Wally's hair as he waited, "I think you can just kinda mess up your hair like this and your skin is really clear so you can just put on eyeliner for makeup. It's a good thing you shave your legs."

Wally chuckled, "I have to with my suit."

Stephanie came rushing up to them clutching two pairs of heels, both a bright scarlet. "Okay I got you two of our biggest sizes, put them on!" Wally sighed and put on one of each heel, staring at them with an annoyed face. "Well?"

Wally shrugged, "The ones on the right are more comfortable."

Shayera nodded, "Good because those are the ones that look the best. How do you feel?"

"Um… I feel okay and kind of sassy… is the skirt too short?"

The two girls just shook their heads with a small smile, "No Wally, it's the perfect length. Why don't you go back and get into your clothes then we can get you checked out."

He sighed, "Okay Steph."

##

Wally clutched his bags to his chest as he ran to Dick's loft, he had just dropped Shayera off at John's apartment and now had to return his credit card. He sped into the apartment, startling Dick and Kori who were cuddling on the couch. "Hey guys!"

Kori chuckled, "Hey Wally. Did you get the outfit?"

"Yeah! I think that the skirt is a bit short but Steph and Shay convinced me that it was alright."

Dick held out his hand, "Credit card. If you ran into Stephanie with this than I don't even want to know how much it cost."

Wally grinned and dug into his pocket, setting the card in his hand. "Thanks again Dick. Do you want to see the outfit?"

Kori laughed and clapped her hands together, "Yes! Of course we would like to see the outfit!"

Dick just groaned, "No!"

Wally chuckled, "Okay Dick. I have to get going anyways. Besides, I am sure that you will see us tomorrow in all of Vicki Vale's articles."

Dick groaned again as Wally left in a large breeze stirring their hair.

##

Wally paced in his apartment nervously, he knew that the heels were too tall, the skirt too short, and he looked like a total dweeb guy. "Ugh this will never work! How do you even do eyeliner!?" He looked at himself in the mirror again and scrutinized his makeup before fixing the flaws.

"I think you look great Wally…"

Wally jumped a mile into the air, "Oh fuck! Bruce!" He turned around with his hand pressed to his heart. Bruce was sitting on his couch with a small smirk on his face.

"Hello."

"Oh, um, hi Ba-Bruce."

Bruce just chuckled, "Still having issues with the names?"

Wally laughed and smoothed down his skirt, "Yeah… I always call you Bats so in my head that's your name."

Bruce stood up and got closer to Wally, "Well, right now I'm Bruce Wayne."

"Haha yeah… like how I look?" Wally grinned and twirled for him.

Bruce just chuckled, "Like I said before, you look great. Though you didn't have to dress as a girl for me. Gotham has weirder stuff to worry about than if Bruce Wayne is going out to dinner with a man."

"Yeah, I know, but I wanted to look special for tonight. So where are we going?"

Bruce opened the door and held it open for him, "just a small restaurant in Gotham."

Wally raised his eyebrow, "You do realize that we are in Central City right?"

"Yes and that is why Alfred drove me here in the Wayne Enterprises Helicopter."

Wally laughed and followed him to the rooftop of the small apartment building, "Your butler drove you to our date?"

"Yes, just like he drove me on my first date. I apparently drive too much like Batman to allow him to let me be on the streets."

"What do you mean?"

"I own a Ferrari and I like to use the gas pedal too much."

Wally laughed and climbed into the dormant helicopter, followed by his date.

##

Bruce strode up to the podium at the front of the crowded restaurant; Wally tried to keep pace in his heels but was luckily kept balanced by Bruce's supportive arm around his waist. The _maître_d looked up in annoyance which quickly changed to a look of faked happiness when he saw Bruce.

"Ah Mr. Wayne. May I be of service?"

Bruce gave him his billionaire smile, "Yes you can. Table for two please, a private one." He winked at the man as Wally blushed and turned away. The man nodded and grabbed a server who led them to an empty table in the corner of the main area, it was darker and more quiet than the main floor.

Bruce slid a chair out for Wally who sat down, a blush still prominent on his pale cheeks. He sat down opposite of Wally and took the menus from the waitress with a smile, leaving her flustered. "I hope you don't mind if I don't drink."

Wally shrugged, "I'm not really into alcohol."

"Good. So what do I call you?"

Wally stared at him, his eyes wide. "What?"

Bruce sighed and set down his menu, "Well I can't call you Wally, can I?"

"Oh… um I guess you can just call me Irey."

Bruce raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his black coffee, "Interesting."

Wally chuckled, "Yeah. It's my nickname for my Aunt Iris." Bruce just nodded with a smile. Wally looked back down at the menu, nervously biting his lip. "So… any suggestions as to what to order?"

"Well, the Italian is amazing here."

Wally nodded as the waiter came up for their order. Bruce quickly told her what he wanted and waited for Wally to answer. "I will take the alfredo." She nodded and walked away with the menus, leaving the couple alone at the table. "So, what made you give me your phone number?"

Bruce smirked, "Curiosity. How did you react when you felt the paper in your glove?"

"I was shell-shocked. My first thought was, 'No way did the fucking Batman give me his number!'"

Bruce laughed, deep and throaty, "Well you had been flirting with me for a long time, so I decided to give you a chance, I mean it isn't like I haven't dated men before."

Wally choked on his water, startling Bruce, "What?"

He handed Wally a napkin, "I have dated men before. Though not as handsome as you, and none of them had as amazing legs as you do."

Wally then let out a small chuckle, "Yeah well I bet none of them ran as their profession. So how would you react if you found out that you are my first?"

Bruce shrugged, "Well, it isn't shocking. Though I would have thought for sure you and Dick had something back when you were teenagers."

Wally laughed as the server set their food down in front of them, "Yeah. Those pixie shorts were pretty temping." He gave Bruce a sly look as he picked up his fork.

Bruce just glared at him, "The shorts were his choice, not mine."

"I'm just teasing Bruce, besides if anyone in our group made moves on anyone it was Roy. Dick was too busy leading, Donna and Garth were aloof, and I was just a kid who needed to be constantly moving. Roy was a sex fiend when he wasn't shooting up."

Bruce nodded, quickly swallowing his food. "It is a good thing that he got clean when he did."

Wally nodded, "I still cannot believe that we never noticed."

Bruce sighed, "We all should have noticed, but let's talk about something different."

"Like what?"

"Well…"

Wally swallowed his food before Bruce could finish, "Why a bat?"

Bruce coughed into his napkin, his eyes were wide. "Excuse me?"

Wally set down his fork and stared at Bruce, his own blue eyes meeting Bruce's stormy navy ones. "Why did you go with a bat? I mean I'm obvious, The Flash cause I move at the speed of light, but why a bat?"

Bruce set down his fork and stared at Wally, "It represents fear."

Wally waved his hand in front of Bruce's face with pursed lips, "Yeah, I got that. You represent fear and all that, but how does a bat do that?"

He let out a deep sigh, "When I was small bats scared me because I was attacked a group of them on the grounds of Wayne Manor. Bats literally represent my fear."

Wally gave him a small smile, "I'm so sorry Bruce."

"Life happens. You can't change the past."

Wally nodded, "Trust me, I know."

The server came back to their table as they stared at each other. She wordlessly took away their plates and handed Bruce the check. He took it with a nod of thanks and gave it a small glance before handing her two hundred dollar bills. "Keep the change." Wally coughed into his hand with wide eyes as the server blushed and stammered a thank you. They stood up and headed out the door, Wally shivered against the cold Gotham night, jumping when he felt Bruce slid his suit jacket over his shoulders.

"Wow, who knew the Dark Knight was such a gentleman?"

Bruce laughed and opened the car door for him, "Shut up and get in the car."

##

They drove to Monarch Theatre where they saw a movie, hilariously enough about the Justice League. The couple sat in the back row and tried to suppress their laughter as the movie got everything wrong from how they got together. No one acted the same in the movie and instead of Martian Manhunter as a founding member they had Green Arrow. Halfway through the movie Wally cautiously grabbed Bruce's hand and laced his fingers in with Bruce's. Bruce looked over at him from the corner of his eye, a small blush on his cheek, he squeezed Wally's hand. They continued watching the movie, chuckling when they broke into Lex Luthor's lair and he acted like the classic 1960's movie villain and not the creepy way he usually is. As the credits began to roll, Bruce stood up, dragging Wally with him.

"Come on, there is something I want to show you."

Wally nodded and clutched onto his hand as Bruce led him through the throng of people, stopping when they reached the back of the building. "Bruce? Where are you taking me?"

He turned and gave him a sad smile, "just follow me." He opened up an emergency exit and walked out into a small alley. "Welcome to Crime Alley."

Wally raised his brow, "You wanted to show me Crime Alley?"

"Wally, I want to show how I came to be in Crime Alley."

"I don't understand."

"You will." Bruce walked down the alley with his eyes downcast. He led Wally to the corner of the theater before stopping. "Wally this is where I became Batman." Bruce reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a single rose, setting it down on the pavement where two outlines were painted on top of each other. He kneeled down next to the paintings and laid his hand on the head of the woman.

"Oh… wow. Bruce, you didn't have to show me this." Wally kneeled down next to him and put his arm around Bruce's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Bruce opened his eyes and gave Wally a small smile, "No… but I can handle it." Wally leaned his head on Bruce's shoulder and sat with him until he could no longer feel his limbs from the cold. Bruce sat there for several hours, before standing up slowly, bringing Wally to his feet shakily. "Let's get you home." Wally nodded and clung to Bruce as he stumbled out of the alley where they were accosted by the paparazzi.

"Bruce Wayne! Who is the woman on your arm? Were you visiting the site of your parent's death? Where is your adopted son Jason Todd?"

Bruce groaned and pressed Wally to his side, blocking him from Vicki Vale's attack. "No comment Vicki."

She leaned in closer to the two men as her photographer took more pictures of Bruce, "No comment to which question?"

"All of them." Bruce started shouldering his way through the throng of reporters when he was stopped in his tracks by Jack Ryder, who thrust his microphone into Bruce's face.

"Bruce Wayne, how do you feel about The Joker trying to buy shares in your company and how do you feel about the new branch of Lex Corp coming to here in Gotham?"

Wally hid his face in Bruce's neck as he felt the man growl beneath him. "Mr. Ryder, The Joker will never own shares in my company and the good people of Gotham will always stay true to the company who made sure the homeless are off the streets and brought this great city back to it's feet after years of corruption, so you can politely go piss off."

Bruce shoved Ryder to the side and stormed to where Alfred was waiting with the car. Alfred quickly opened the car door and ushered the men inside before getting in himself and driving away. Bruce rubbed his eyes with a sigh and leaned back in the seat of the car, "I am so sorry about that Wally."

Wally shrugged, "It's okay. You can't control the media."

Bruce sat up, his eyes wide. "Or can I? Alfred, look into buying the media of Gotham!"

"Sir, I do not believe that will stop the issue."

"Ugh, you're right, just drive to Wally's apartment in Central City."

Wally shook his head, "Bruce I am not going to make Alfred drive me to Central City. If he drives outside of the city limits I can just run there. It isn't like my way won't be easier or faster."

"Master Wallace has a point."

Bruce sighed, "Okay, then why don't you just drive home Alfred."

"Very good sir."

Silence fell in the cab of the car as Wally dug into his purse, looking for his Flash ring that he always carried. With a triumphant grin he pulled it out and slipped it on his right middle finger, "See Bruce? I even have my suit, that way I don't have to run in heels."

Bruce just shook his head with a smile, "I still can't believe that you dressed in drag for this date. Where did you even get the money for this?"

Wally chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well you see… You kind of bought it for me."

Bruce raised one eyebrow and stared at Wally, giving him a signature piercing Bat stare. "You asked Dick for his credit card didn't you?" Wally nodded sheepishly as Bruce continued, "and Kori gave you the black one, didn't she?"

"Um… yeah. I'm sorry."

Bruce just sighed and waved his hand as though he was shooing away bugs, "It's fine. What's a few thousand here and there. I will make it up tomorrow at work."

Wally opened his eyes wide in surprise, "I could never get used to that."

The car slowed down to a halt, "Get used to what?"

Wally opened the door to the car and got out, his heels crunching the gravel beneath him. "Making a hundred dollars an hour!"

"Oh, that."

"Yes that!" Wally followed Bruce and Alfred up the steps of the manor, only slipping a couple times. "how can you handle it?'

Bruce held the door open for him and chuckled as Wally stared at the house in awe, "I was born into it. The company always interested me more than surgery like my father, so when the company became mine I sought out to make it one of the best in the world. I have so far succeeded."

Wally slowly crossed the threshold and barely heard Alfred say that he was retiring for the night, he instead stared at the vaulted ceiling in wonderment. "Amazing…"

"Wally, you have been here before."

Wally tilted his head down to look Bruce in the eye with a smile on his face, "Yeah but as a kid you never appreciate the beauty in the smaller details, especially when you were me." Wally stared a Bruce for couple of seconds before moving closer to him, "I had a really great time tonight Bruce…"

Bruce nodded, his dark eyes focusing in on Wally's, he had to look up a little due to the heels but it was of no matter to him. Wally frowned and noticed the height difference, kicking off his heels and going back down to his normal height of six foot, he stared up at Bruce with a smirk. "There! Now I'm the short one again."

Bruce let out a laugh, "Wally, you are only shorter by two inches that isn't even a big enough amount to count."

Wally laughed and stepped closer to Bruce, "It is for me! Besides, you also weigh like 100 pounds more than me!"

"Again Wally, I only weigh twenty more pounds than you, which is barely even enough to count as a big difference." Bruce leaned in closer, a playful smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up, Bruce." Wally grinned and closed the gap between the two, pressing their lips together. Wally let out a sigh as he kissed Bruce, it felt so right as Bruce wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist and Wally put his arms around Bruce's neck, closing what distance remained.

After what seemed too short of a time, Bruce pulled away, a small, sincere smile on his lips. "Wow…"

Wally gently laid his forehead against Bruce's and closed his eyes, "Yeah…" they sat like that for a couple of minutes before Wally slowly began to pull away, "So… Will we see each other next weekend?"

Bruce chuckled, "If my job permits. I have to schedule in flying around as a bat and training my bat minions to attack for me, but other than that I think I am free."

Wally gasped and pressed his hand to his heart comically, "Well I do declare! The Dark Knight has a sense of humor!? Is the world coming to a smashing end?" He said in a fake southern accent, making the older man shake his head.

"Oh why don't you go run to the sun and back." Bruce slowly began leading him to the door, chuckling.

Wally shook his head with a large grin, "Ouch, when the Knight cuts, he cuts deep." When they reached the door Wally unlatched his ring and spun into his costume, purposely leaving the cowl off. "But in all seriousness, will I get to see you next weekend?"

Bruce nodded, "of course. I wasn't lying when I said I had a great time tonight."

"Good." Wally leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to Bruce's lips before slipping the cowl on and leaving with a parting breeze. He stopped when he reached the end of the drive, raising his hand in a farewell salute before disappearing in a flash.

Bruce stood in the door and watched him run to Central City, leaving a scarlet and gold trail in his wake. He bit his lip and looked down at Nightwing who was standing next to him, eating a bowl of cereal. "What?"

"Nothing." Nightwing stared at Bruce and continued to eat, his blue eyes staring into Bruce's unblinking.

Bruce stared back at him, 'What is it?"

"Nothing!" Nightwing turned back to the door and stared into the night, chewing on his cereal thoughtfully.

"I swear to God Dick. Tell me right now!"

Dick turned around with a knowing smirk, "I said it was nothing. Jeez Bruce, you need to lighten up!"

Bruce sighed, "No. Go take care of your cereal. We should already be on patrol."

Nightwing shrugged, "Okay, but when should I start calling Wally 'mommy'?"

Bruce groaned and hung his head as Dick ran away cackling at his torment. "I fricken hate you, Dick."

"Well you were the one who chose me!"

"Just eat your cereal and shut up so we can patrol."


	2. Chapter 2

Another gunshot sounded as The Flash raced through the throng of Mirror Master holograms, punching them out, slowly but surely. He had to find Bats, he saw Joker sneak in the warehouse with Harley Quinn and just had to make sure that Bruce was okay. But first he had to find the real Mirror Master. "Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope."

He punched hologram after hologram but didn't find Mirror Master until he had nearly reached Batman. With a large grin he punched the last hologram and hit Mirror Master square in the jaw. "Should have seen that one in the mirror!" Wally punched him again as he chuckled at his pun. Mirror Master's eyes rolled back into his head as Flash ceased punching him. Wally grabbed him by the jacket and dragged him over to where he thought he saw Joker earlier. It was a darker corner of the warehouse, past where Luthor was fighting Superman and Wonder Woman was fighting off Cheetah.

Joker's cold laughter reverberated off of the steel walls along with several loud thuds. With fear settling a frozen hand into his heart, Flash raced forward towards the sound expecting the worst and instead finding Batman punch Joker repeatedly in the face. Harley was already tied up and sitting against the wall, just barely containing consciousness. Wally watched in fascination as Joker's laughter died and he slowly fell unconscious. Bruce hung his head and reached into his belt, handcuffing Joker to Harley Quinn. He then stood up and looked at Wally dead in the eye.

"Flash."

Wally raced forward and didn't care who saw it, he pressed his lips against Batman's. It was sloppy and messy, but it was full of emotion. All of his fear, worry, and ease was translated into that kiss. Bruce pulled away after a few seconds and pulled out more handcuffs, cuffing Mirror Master to Harley too. Wally wrapped his arms around Batman's waist and let out a shuddering sigh, "I am so sorry Bats. I got scared when I saw Joker and Harley. I know you can handle yourself and everything, but I know what he did to each of the Robins and you. I don't want that to happen again."

Batman sighed and hugged Flash back quickly, "I'm fine Flash. We need to see if the others need our help."

"Just a few more seconds… please." Wally squeezed Bruce around the waist tighter, making the man sigh again, but he complied and allowed Flash to hold him until the sounds of fighting ceased from the other area of the room, signaling that the others were finished with their fights. Flash quickly jumped away from Batman and grabbed his rogue, running to Central City to put him back in jail. Underneath the cowl his eyes were letting out a constant stream of tears, he didn't even notice until he was in the police station and he saw his reflection in the mirror. After handing Mirror Master over he raced back to the warehouse where Superman and Batman were talking about how Harley and Joker knew about the fight.

"Batman, this just seems suspicious to me."

"They heard about it from Solomon Grundy. There is nothing suspicious here."

"But what if you are wrong?"

Batman sighed and drew his cape tighter around his shoulders, "I'm not. Look are we done here? I have work to do."

"You always have work to do."

Batman rolled his eyes and brought up the Batmobile, "I will let you know if anything suspicious comes up in my interrogation." He threw Harley and Joker into the cab of the car as it rumbled, shaking the ground in it's vicinity. With a nod he jumped into the driver's seat and sped off, leaving the Man of Steel and the Flash.

Superman sighed, "Why does he act that way?"

Flash let out a quiet chuckle, 'I cannot believe I never saw this before."

Superman looked at him, confused, "Saw what?"

"You are totally Batman's work wife!"

Superman glared at him, "What! No way!"

Flash just shook his head, still chuckling. "You are his work wife and Batman is your work husband. You can't deny it Supes."

Superman glared at him, "He is not. I have to go, Jimmy is calling me." He took off to the skies as Flash laughed at him before running back to Central City.

##

Flash raced through the hallways of the Watchtower, a large smile on his face. Tonight he had monitor duty with Batman and they were going to be the only people in the tower, so Wally had planned for this to be their second date in his head. He just hoped Bats would cooperate. With a large grin on his face he burst into the Monitor Bay, "I'm here, bitches!"

Batman just stopped typing and turned to look at him slowly, his signature glare on his face. "Flash."

Wally sat down in the chair next to Bats and spun it a little, "Heya Bats! What's up?" Batman only responded by typing away on the computer, ignoring Wally as he stared at him. "So… What do you want to do?"

"Monitor the missions."

Wally groaned and slid his cowl off, "Oh come on Bruce! There is no reason for you to be in Bat mode! We are the only ones on the tower tonight!"

Batman sighed and stopped typing; turning to Wally with a glare, "First of all, do not call me Bruce on the Watchtower. Second of all, you never know when someone may video call. We keep our lives separate."

Wally crossed his arms in a huff, "I bet you let your work wife call you Bruce…"

Batman narrowed his eyes, "Wait, what?"

Wally chuckled, "Your work wife, Superman!"

"Kal is not my work wife."

"Superman is totally your work wife! And you are the work husband; you two have been friends since I was Kid Flash!"

Batman shook his head and turned back to the computer, his lips pursed. "He is not my 'work wife'."

"You guys even know each other's secret identities!"

Batman sighed, "You know my secret identity."

"Well yeah, but I have known you for a long time!"

"He has too."

Wally sighed and reached a hand up, playing with the ears on Batman's cowl. "Why do you have ears?"

Batman just continued typing, "They are not ears. They protect my head if a attacker tries to hit it."

Wally grinned and tugged on the ear's lightly. "I think they are ears…"

"They are not ears!"

Wally started laughing, "Dude, just let it go. Superman is your work wife and your cowl has ears. But it's alright, it totally works with the whole 'I'm a bat' thing."

Batman just sighed again and pulled up the video feed of Arkham Asylum, clicking through all the cameras and pausing on the Joker's cell. Wally and him watched it for a couple of minutes before Batman switched to another cell.

"Bats?"

"What now?"

"What an iced mocha?"

Batman shook his head with a small smile, "No. But some black coffee would be nice."

Wally gave him a large grin and ran out the door, appearing seconds later with several iced mochas and some snacks. "Your coffee will be ready soon. Want a cookie?"

Batman took one and ate it thoughtfully, "So… when did you take off my cowl?"

Wally blushed and took a large drink of his coffee, "Um, I have no idea what you are talking about Bats." Wally left again, his chair spinning in his wake as he went to get Bruce's coffee. He arrived a second later, handing Bruce a steaming mug.

Bruce took it and sipped from it slowly, "It's fine Wally. Just next time you can just ask."

Wally munched on another cookie, "I kind of did Bruce… But you ignored me."

"That was before your shift ended." Bruce gave him a small smirk.

Wally choked on his drink and turned to look at the clock quickly, "What!? It's already midnight?"

Bruce nodded, "Yes it is, Wonder Woman should be coming up here anytime now for her shift."

Wally frowned, "You have a double shift with Diana?"

He nodded again, turning back to the computer. "I always have a double shift, the people just change everyday." He slid his cowl back on his face as Wally stared at him, frowning. "What?"

"You do know that she has a crush on you, right?" Wally leaned forward and set his hands on either side of Bruce.

Bruce sighed, "Yes."

Wally leaned closer, "Listen. I'm not really a jealous person, but we all know that she is a walking goddess and you are Bruce Wayne, the playboy billionaire!"

Bruce frowned, "Wally. The playboy is a mask. I am not like what you read in the articles; trust me when I say that Diana will not be able to sway me."

Wally pursed his lips, "Right. The playboy is just a ma-" he was quickly cut off by Bruce pressing his lips to his. Wally's eyes grew wide as Bruce pulled away.

"Like I said, the playboy is just a mask." Wally nodded mutely as Bruce slipped the Flash cowl over his head. "Now want me to transport you to Central City?" Wally nodded again as Bruce typed in coordinates to Central. "Oh, before you leave we are having a dinner and movie night at the Manor this Saturday. Alfred is insisting that you be there."

Wally nodded, "Okay… see you then Bruce."

Batman nodded as the familiar tickle of the transporter beam engulfed Wally, making him giggle. Batman shook his head as Diana requested transport, "Batman to Wonder Woman, stand-by."

He typed in the code to transport her to the tower, smirking internally as Wonder Woman tried to get him to notice her the moment she stepped onto the tower. As she tried to flirt with him he just thought of the dinner he was going to have to endure with all of his family and his new relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce stood in the kitchen and grabbed another onion, dicing it as Alfred stopped another fight between Jason and Tim. He sighed and threw them into the sauce, Dick hanging over his shoulder.

"Bruce, you are cutting the onions way too small."

Bruce sighed and just set down the knife, turning to face him. "Dick… Don't you have another sibling to hug?"

Dick just gave him a look that said 'really?' before walking over to Jason and taking the gun out of his hands. "Jason! Do not shoot Tim!"

Jason just shrugged and handed Alfred the gun, "I wasn't going to shoot him Dickie, just scaring him a little." Dick sighed and walked over to Kori, who was laughing at a joke Roy told.

Tim glared at Jason, "What the hell! God, you all are insane! I'm going to wait outside for Kon and Bart!" Jason laughed and sat on the counter, flipping a butterfly knife in his hands.

Bruce looked over at Alfred, "So… who told the kids they could invite their friends?"

"I believe you did to hide the fact that you invited Master Wallace, Sir."

Dick gasped, "You mean our new mommy is coming!?" He gave Bruce an evil smile as Tim and Jason turned to look at Bruce, shocked.

Jason set down his knife, "Wait, what? Stephanie didn't say anything about this."

Tim stared at Bruce, "What is he talking about?"

Bruce sighed and glared at Dick, "Thank you, asshole."

Alfred coughed, "Remember Master Bruce, he is still your adoptive son."

Dick grinned, "So when is dear Wally arriving?"

Jason gasped, "NO WAY! You're dating Twinkle Toes?"

Bruce groaned as Tim screamed, "BRUCE! YOU CANNOT DATE BART'S COUSIN!"

Jason grinned, "Why baby bird? Are you dating Bart?"

Tim gasped, "Jason! I am not dating Bart!"

Dick smirked, "Yeah Jason, Kon would not be very happy about that."

Tim groaned, "I am not dating Kon either! I hate you guys." He left for outside again as a blur entered the room and skidded to a halt, leaving marks on the marble floor.

"Oh shit! I am so sorry Alfred! I will get that out I promise!" Bart Allen stared at them all with wide eyes, a cleaning rag already in his hands.

"It's quite alright Master Bart." Alfred continued stirring the sauce as another blur came into the room, sliding gracefully to a stop, a large smile on his face. He narrowly missed the first speedster who ran outside to talk to Tim.

"Roy!" He grabbed Roy in a hug, making the archer squirm.

"Flasheroo! You cannot be dating the Bat!"

Wally gasped and let go of Roy quickly, "How did you find out?"

"Bird Boy's loud mouth." He pointed behind him towards Dick with a thumb as Jason and Kori laughed.

"God dammit Dick!" Wally glared at him as Bruce walked up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist, making the redhead blush.

Dick just grinned at him, "Did you guys see Vicki's article? She wrote an entire page about Bruce Wayne's ginger model."

Wally laughed, easing the tension in the room, "No! Do you have it?"

Dick nodded and reached into his back pocket, pulling out the page and handing it to Wally. Wally looked at the picture and started laughing, the dress hid nothing and the heels made him taller than Bruce. They used the picture of Wally's face hidden in Bruce's collar. The article mainly just talked about how Bruce had a new girl, a model by the height and stature, and how this was the third girl Bruce had been with in a week, which was not true. Wally handed it to Bruce with a chuckle, "What a load of wash! She didn't talk about how I was clearly a guy in a dress, or the fact that we were coming out of Crime Alley!"

Jason stole it from Bruce and scanned it over, his white bangs hiding his eyes. "Why were you guys coming out of Crime Alley? And why were you in drag? Roy stop breathing down my neck."

"Sorry."

Wally bit his lip, "I was in drag so Bruce didn't have to worry about his reputation and cause I think it's kinda fun. I don't think I can say why we were in Crime Alley."

Jason grinned, "Bruce! That's just nasty! Doing it in an alley on the first date? Especially Crime Al-" he trailed off, seeing the look on Bruce's face. "Oh… I know why you went there. Sorry."

Dick rolled his eyes, "Way to go Street Rat! You made things awkward again!"

"Hey! Circus freak! At least when I go to Europe I don't have to hide my heritage!"

"Circus freak is a compliment!"

Wally sighed as the two began bickering, turning to Bruce who gave him a small smile, "How was your run?"

Wally chuckled, "Fast, but relaxing. So why did you invite me? This seems to be a family thing…" He trailed off and looked over to Jason and Dick who had started smacking each other, Roy and Kori both were trying to pull them away from the fight.

Bruce grabbed him by the chin and forced him to meet his eyes, "Same reason that Roy, Kori, Bart, and Kon are here. You are family." He leaned closer and captured Wally's lips with his own, making the redhead blush profusely. He wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck as Jason and Dick stopped fighting behind them, making gross kissing noises with Roy as Kori awed over them. Wally grinned and stepped closer to Bruce, shutting out all of the sounds around him until he heard a large crash. Wally jumped away from Bruce and came face to face with Bart, a bowl lying broken at his feet.

"WHAT THE FUCK WALLY!?"

Wally grinned sheepishly, "Oh hey Bart… what's up?"

Bart's eyes were wide, his irises blurring as he looked between Bruce and Wally. "WhatareyoudoingWally?AreyoudatingBatman!?"

Wally frowned and put his hands on his hips, "Bart, speak slower. I was kissing my boyfriend." Bart began to vibrate, his eyebrow twitching as the information dawned on him. "Bart be careful, you will vibrate through the floor and get stuck halfway like last time."

Bart shook his head and calmed down, glaring at Wally, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Wally sighed, "Cause it kinda happened three days ago?"

Bart smiled, "Oh good. That means I'm still in the loop. So does that mean that Tim and I are like brothers now or something?"

Wally furrowed his brow, "Um… No, it does not."

Bart nodded, "Good cause he is dating Kon and that would just be awkward cause then the Supers and the Flashes and the Bats would all be tied in together and it would be like a mob scene."

Wally grinned, "Wait what? Timmy is dating Superboy?"

Bart nodded vehemently, a smirk on his face, "Yeah! They don't know I know but you can't hide from a speedster!"

Wally laughed and put his arm around Bart's shoulders. "True! Okay so when's dinner?" he looked at Bruce and grinned, expecting an answer.

Bruce just gave him a confused look, "I may be Batman but I still don't have superspeed. I didn't hear anything that you guys said."

Wally and Bart grinned at each other, high fiving the other. "New record! We went into speed without even knowing it!"

Bruce sighed, "Congratulations. Bart, why don't you go into the study where everyone else is? They are playing a game in there until dinner."

Bart nodded, a large grin on his face as he seemingly vanished, leaving Bruce and Wally in the kitchen. Wally turned to Bruce with a smile, "I have major news about your kid!"

Bruce grunted, "Which one?"

"Tim!"

Bruce sat down on a stool next to the counter, rubbing his eyes, "what is it?"

Wally sat down next to him and began playing with his shirt collar. "Timmy is dating Connor."

Bruce stiffened and looked at him from over his fingertips, "What?"

Wally grinned, "Tim is dating Superboy! Bart just told me."

Bruce groaned, "No! If Clark hears this he will kill me! He will literally fry me."

The redhead tilted his head in confusion, "Who is Clark?"

"Clark Kent, a.k.a. Superman. Not really feeling like hiding his identity from anyone today seeing as he just puts on glasses and magically he is Clark Kent, take them off and 'oh my gosh! It's Superman!'." He groaned and threw his head on the table, ignoring Wally's gasp.

"Oh my god! It makes so much sense! I can't believe I never noticed before! But you know Bruce; the whole secret identity is a bit easier when you aren't some famous billionaire." He chuckled and grinned as Bruce turned his head so that one eye was glaring at him.

"Haha, very funny. I was famous in the womb. I don't really think I had a choice."

"Is that sarcasm?" Wally laughed as Bruce growled at him, "Come on let's go see what the others are doing in the study." Wally tugged on his arm and led him to the room, a large grin on his face. He burst in the door and grinned as the giant Twister mat came into view. It looked like the game had just started, but Jason was already in a huff.

"Oh come on! If Dick plays it is completely unfair! The dudes a mother fucking contortionist!" Dick grinned and made chicken noises as he leaned over Kori to put his hand down, kissing her on the cheek. Jason glared at him and took off his shoes, "Oh it's on, Circus!"

Wally laughed and sat down next to Roy, "my money's on Dick!"

Roy shook with laughter, "it would be stupid not to put your money on him. Strip! Show us dat ass!" Wally laughed with Roy as Dick stuck his tongue out at them, setting his foot down around Kori's leg. "Well come on Dickie, you can't just wrap yourself around your girlfriend!"

Kori giggled, "Why not Roy? It makes it more fun."

Tim groaned from his side of the mat, "just give us the next one Kon."

Kon furrowed his brow and spun the spinner, "Left foot blue? I don't understand how this is fun."

Wally grinned at Bart, who gave him a sly look as he got down next to Tim, "Oh just wait Kon. It will get fun when you get wrapped around Tim. Give me the spinner, I'm taking control!" He wrenched the spinner out of Kon's hands, leaving him blushing and confused.

Tim growled, "We are not dating!" His blush, however, told everyone in the room otherwise.

Jason and Dick grinned at each other, singing simultaneously, "Timmy and Connor, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!""

Tim groaned and hung his head as the room laughed at their humiliation. "Can we just play the game?"

Wally smirked and sat down in Bruce's lap, ignoring his protest, "Quite right!" He flicked the arrow on the card and watched as it slowed down; he had mentally calculated where the spinner was going to land, beaming when his calculations were correct. "Right hand yellow!"

Dick and Jason both reached for the same circle underneath Kori, beginning to bicker as they realized it, Kori just sighed and shook her head, trapped between the two close brothers. Tim, Bart, and Kon were already a tangled up mess on the floor, Tim had his hand between Kon's legs and Bart was under him, fingers barely touching the yellow circle as Kon loomed over the both of them, an angry blush on his face. Wally grinned and spun again, landing on the green right foot. Bruce, Roy, and Wally chuckled as the madness between the group on the floor grew with each spin, Jason and Dick kept getting more and more tangled with Kori, and Tim and Kon were practically on top of each other as Bart pushed them closer and closer together. The game kept going until the door to the study banged open, startling Bart and Kori, making everyone collapse.

"Step aside Bat Boys! The Bat Girls have arrived!" Stephanie sauntered into the room; Cassandra Cain and Barbara Gordon close behind her. Steph quickly raced over to where Wally and Bruce were sitting as Cass sat down on the couch, staring at Tim. Barbara just moved closer to Roy and tried to make conversation, ignoring Dick and Kori who were in a very compromising position.

Bruce sighed and lightly pushed Wally off of his lap, "Stephanie. Please be careful with the house."

Stephanie just grinned at Wally, "Oh my gosh! How did the date go?" Wally opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by her asking Bruce a question, "Was he hot in the dress? Did he do his makeup and hair the way Shayera and I wanted him to?"

Wally sighed, "Steph, it went great and yes I did do my hair and shit the way you told me too. I thought I looked hot in the dress but who knows!"

Stephanie just kept grinning at Bruce, if she was a cat her tail would be slowly moving back and forth. "Brucey…Was Wally hot in the dress?" Bruce pursed his lips, glaring at her before subtly nodding. Steph squealed with joy and threw her arms in the air. "I knew that that was the dress! I just knew it Wally!" Wally just nodded with a grin, setting the spinner down for the game. The room fell silent for a couple of moments as everyone awkwardly sat around. It was only broken by a loud sound coming from Bart's and Wally's stomachs, startling everyone in the room.

Bart blushed as Wally grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "We get hungry fast."

On cue Alfred strolled into the room, "Dinner is served."

Bart nudged Tim and Kon as everyone stood up, walking to the door, "Race ya!"

Both of the boys groaned, "You always win! Even when you don't use your powers!" Bart just grinned and got into a running start position with them, gasping when Wally crouched down next to him.

"Let's see who is the fastest speeder here." He winked at Bruce before starting the countdown, "One, Two… THREE!" He and Bart took off at a blur, racing around the house a couple of times before heading into the dining room, their laughter echoed off of the walls in the large manor. Bart held the lead up until the last leg of the race, where he slowed down, thinking that victory was at hand. Wally grinned and used a last burst of energy, speeding past Bart and sitting in the chair at the head of the table, the goal of the race. "Conserve, then burst Bart. You need all of your energy for fighting." Bart just crossed his arms and nodded, looking down at the ground as they waited for everyone to reach the dining hall. Bruce strode into the room, ahead of everyone else and raised his eyebrow when he saw Wally in the main chair.

Wally smirked and stood up, "Sorry to sit at the head of the round table Bruce."

He just sighed and pulled out Wally's chair for him, allowing the man to sit down before taking his own chair. Everyone filed into the room, talking animatedly as they sat down. Dick sat at Bruce's right hand side and was already discussing the new plans to capture Slade. Alfred whacked him on the back of his head as he walked in, pushing a cart laden with food.

Dick rubbed his head and ignored the laughter coming from Jason "What gives Alfred?"

Alfred set down a plate in front of Wally and Bruce, "There are guests here tonight Master Richard, we will leave your nightly duties or any work related conversation out of the room." He continued to set down plate after plate, trying to sneak out of the room before the boys could stop him and force him to eat with them, he failed of course.

Bart looked around the room before sighing, "So what do we talk about? Do we talk about the horrible grandeur of this place? The wealth of our friends? Or the fact that this is the best thing I have ever tasted?"

The table chuckled lightly before falling silent again. Alfred just let out a sigh and set down his fork, "Fine. You can talk about your hero duties."

Bart sighed in relief, "Thank the lord! I seriously had no idea what to talk about!"

Tim laughed, "Maybe cause your head is full of fluff and air?"

Wally chuckled as Bart threw a piece of bread at Tim. "So Dickie, what is Slade planning now?"

Dick just continued eating and shrugged, "A way to kill me."

Wally shook his head at his nonchalant attitude as the conversation went from stupid villain plans to funny stories of missions. The conversation lasted all the way until dessert where they had a nice chocolate tart that Alfred had made. After cleaning up the dishes, which Alfred protested that they did, they moved into one of the many sitting rooms that the house had. Bruce sat down on the couch, black coffee already in his hands. Wally hesitantly sat down next to him, grinning as Dick plopped down next to him; Jason, Roy, and Kori on Dick's other side.

Tim waited for everyone to settle down before giving them a grin. "Okay, I have the perfect movie for the night!" He reached into Superboy's bag that he had brought and pulled out 'Wicked Scary 13: The Ultimate Kill'. "This just came out yesterday and thanks to connections I got it on DVD before it hit theaters."

Bruce sighed, "Just put it in."

Tim grinned and put it in the player before sitting at Dick's feet in between Kon and Bart. Cass, Steph, and Barbara were all scrunched together on the end of the sectional, already looking terrified, well maybe not Cass. As the movie started playing they were greeted by a horrid murder scene. There was blood and gore everywhere.

Roy gulped, "I think I'm going to be sick…" The movie continued with murder after murder, the suspense was killing the group in the room. It got so bad that Wally couldn't even look at the screen and was instead buried in a blushing Dark Knight's neck. Roy and Kori were clinging to each other, looks of sick fascination on their faces, which quickly changed to horror as the killer sprang out of the dark. Kon and Bart had their faces buried behind their hands, matching the three Batgirls. The three Wayne adoptees were just a pile of screams as Dick had his arms wrapped around Jason and Tim, clutching them to his sides. As the movie faded to black the only thing to be heard in the room were the panicked whispers of Bart, he let out a sigh of relief as the credits began rolling.

Wally shook his head, "Is it over?"

Dick nodded, still clinging to his brothers, "Yeah… What was that!?"

Roy let out a shakey breath, "That was the scariest thing I have ever seen!"

Kori let go of Roy, "that was worse than the one I saw as a Titan!"

Bruce just shrugged, "It wasn't that bad."

Everyone in the room turned to look at him, shock all on their faces. Barbara just shook her head, "Of course it wasn't scary for the big bad Knight! Nothing could ever get a reaction out of you!"

Wally grinned, "I can get a reaction out of him!"

The entire room laughed as Bruce glared at Wally, a small blush on his cheeks. Wally just laughed and stuck his tongue out at Bruce. The group began to stretch and stand up, meandering towards the door.

Tim yawned, "Hey B. Bart and Kon are spending the night."

Bruce nodded, "Okay. Dick, Jason, Roy, Kori do you guys need a room too?"

Dick and Jason just rolled their eyes, "We know our way around the house, Bruce. Besides, the party is no way over for us yet." The four grinned at each other and ran out of the door, Cassandra, Stephanie, and Barbara following them as Steph shouted at Dick and Jay. Wally bit his lip and watched as Bart followed Tim and Kon to Tim's room, already discussing their Warlock's and Warrior's game.

Bruce started walking to the door, "Wally, do you need a room too?"

Wally shrugged, "No I can run back to Central…"

Bruce sighed, "Oh just follow me." Wally laughed and grabbed Bruce's hand as they climbed the steps of the manor to the bedrooms. Wally blushed as Bruce walked to his room, only pausing when he heard heavy dance music coming from Dick's old room.

"What are they doing?"

Bruce shook his head, "You don't want to know. It's probably some form of Truth or Dare that will just get them into trouble in the morning."

Wally beamed, "We have to join them!"

Bruce sighed, "I think I'm a little old for that, but you can join them if you want."

Wally shook his head, "Hell no. You are joining the fun no matter what!" He opened the door and dragged Bruce in, pausing when he saw that they were playing Strip Poker. Dick and Jason stopped and stared at Bruce awkwardly, Jason was in the middle of taking off his shirt when the two came in. Wally beamed, "Deal us in! Fab Five rules Dick?"

Dick chuckled, "Yeah! Roy is Garth coming or not?"

Roy nodded, "He will be here soon. I'm going to wait outside for him."

Dick nodded and dealt in Bruce and Wally who sat down next to Kori. Wally tugged on Bruce's arm to make him sit on the ground with them. Jason just sighed and continued taking off his shirt before throwing it at Kori. Kori caught it with a giggle and picked up her cards.

Bruce picked up his cards with a frown, "So this is what you guys did when you weren't on missions?"

Wally nodded, "Amongst other things."

"I don't want to know."

Dick laughed as the hand continued until it was only Jason, Dick and Bruce left. They all glared at each other, Kori and Wally having folded earlier knowing that it would have been hopeless.

Jason grinned, "You are going down old man, and then you have to take off your shirt!"

Bruce sighed, "I think you better get used to the fact that you will become pants less soon."

Dick laughed, "You know what guys? I fold. I just want to see what will happen know." He laid his cards down and leaned back on his elbows, making faces at Kori.

Jason just grinned and laid down his cards, face up, revealing a full house. "Take that!"

Bruce just laid down his cards, a pair of twos, and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Fine you win."

Jason cheered as Roy came in, leading Garth, "Ha! I beat Batman!"

Bruce just sighed as Wally stood up and gave Garth a giant hug, "Here you go Jason." He threw his button shirt at Jason, revealing his undershirt to the room.

Jason pouted, "Dammit. I forgot that you are super proper."

Bruce just smirked at him as Wally sat back down, explaining the rules to Garth with a grin, "Fab Five rules Garth!"

Garth grinned, "All right! Deal us in Boy Blunder."

Dick glared at him, "Okay Ackualad."

Garth groaned, "It was phase!"

Wally and Roy laughed as they picked up their cards, waiting for Jason to bet. "I will bet my pants again."

Kori nodded, "I shall also bet the pants."

Wally shrugged, "I bet my shirt."

Bruce nodded, "I will bet my belt."

Jason threw down his cards in anger, "Dammit Bruce!"

Roy raised his eyebrow, "Dude. Why do you want your dad to get naked so bad?"

Jason glared at him "You know that it's just to embarrass him in front of Wally!"

Garth raised his eyebrows and bet his gloves, "Wait. Why are we trying to embarrass Bruce in front of Wally?"

Wally blushed and pulled his cards closer to his face. "No reason."

Dick just wagged his eyebrows and grinned, "Oh come on Wally! It's the same reason that we try to embarrass Roy in front of you Garth!"

Garth coughed, "Wait what?"

Bruce shrugged, "Dick, you have another person to blab to."

Dick glared at him, "Har de har har, Bruce." He turned to Garth with a smirk on his face. "Wally is going to be our new mommy!"

Wally groaned and threw his head into his hands, the blush making his skin and hair blend together. Garth began laughing and snorted, "What? Batman is dating Flasheroo? No way!"

Bruce sighed, "Have you two told Oliver and Orin about that night you spent together in Paris?"

Roy and Garth stared at him, wide eyes and red cheeked. "How did you know about that?"

Bruce shrugged at the group laughed, "I'm Batman."

Jason groaned as they set down their cards, "That doesn't answer everything Bruce!"

Bruce smirked as he saw that he won the game. "Yes it does. Now I believe that your pants are mine Jason."

The group groaned and began to strip, throwing their clothes at Bruce. Wally blushed as he threw Bruce his shirt, leaving him shirtless.

They played the game about five more times, each time either Bruce or Jason won, by the end Roy, Dick, Kori, and Wally barely had any clothes on at all. Bruce stood up with groan and gave everyone but Wally their clothes back. He started walking out the door, Wally's clothes in his arms.

Wally blushed, "Um Bruce? I need my clothes."

Bruce shook his head, "Nope. I still have the dress from the other night, wear that."

Wally bit his lip and looked at his friends who already had put their clothes back on, "um… a little help?"

They all shook their heads and smirked at Wally, who was just in his underwear and socks. "Go put on the dress." Dick started dealing out a new hand as Wally stood up and raced out the door after Bruce.

"I am not putting on the dress!" He closed the door on their laughter and sighed, trying to find Bruce's room. "Bruce?" He opened the door across from Dick's and found a king size bed in the middle of a large room. The bed had midnight black sheets and a black duvet. In the corner of the room there were several bookcases and a desk with a computer on it. Wally frowned and sat down on the bed, looking around the darkened room. "Bruce?"

A door opened to the right revealing Bruce who was walking out of the bathroom, silk pajamas on. "Oh, hello."

Wally rolled his eyes, "Don't give me that shit. Give me my clothes! And why do you wear silk pajamas?"

Bruce smirked, "They are comfortable and your clothes are mine."

Wally groaned and leaned back on the bed, staring at the vaulted ceiling. "Come on Bruce! I don't have any clothes with me other than what I wore! Running in bare feet hurts."

Bruce raised his brow, "Why are you so eager to run home?"

Wally just blushed and stammered, "I… well. I just don't want to rush anything."

"Rush what? You spending the night in my house?"

Wally shrugged, "Yeah."

Bruce chuckled, "Everyone sleeps here. This place is basically a hotel. I don't mind."

Wally sighed "Okay. Where do I sleep?"

Bruce sat down on the bed, "You could sleep here. I don't mind. Or I could give you a room."

Wally blushed with a small smile, "After that movie, I think I will choose here. But I don't have any clothes."

"Borrow Dick's."

Wally nodded and ran out of the room, coming back quickly with a pair of Flash sweatpants on. "Look at what I found in his closet!"

Bruce sighed, "He owns a pair of every league member. I don't even want to know where he got them."

Wally laughed and laid back down on the bed, "There are several stores online. And The Flash ones I sell."

Bruce sat down next to him, "Why?"

Wally shrugged, "Money?" They fell into silence, each one staring at the wall in front of the bed before Wally opened his mouth again. "So… how upset were you when Dick left?"

Bruce turned to look at him, and incredulous look on his face. "Did you really just ask me about Dick breaking my jaw?"

Wally chuckled nervously, "Right… I forgot about that part…Can you kill a man with one punch?"

Bruce sighed, "Yes. So can all those that I train."

Wally nodded, "Well that makes you slightly more frightening."

Bruce chuckled and moved closer to Wally, "Thanks. I do try." Wally chuckled with him and hesitantly laid his head on Bruce's chest, listening to his heart beat. It was as steady as a drum, always one tempo. Bruce wrapped an arm around Wally's neck and laid it on his chest, his eyebrow rising in amusement as he felt the hummingbird beat of Wally's heart.

Wally sighed, "Bruce?"

"Yeah?"

"What was your reaction when you first realized that I was trying to flirt with you?"

Bruce sighed, "I was shocked, and slightly amused that young Wallace West had just become a League member and was already hitting on the people Barry created it with."

Wally chuckled, "Yeah. I tried to make the flirting with you less noticeable by also flirting with Hawkgirl and Diana."

"You did a good job, I don't think anyone has noticed except for Shayera, though you told her."

Wally grinned, "I had to. She was so surprised! Though she did try to get me to tell her your identity."

Bruce sighed, "of course she did. Everyone wants to see who is behind the cowl. That is the one thing I agree with Joker on."

Wally frowned, "What do you mean?"

Bruce just shook his head, "Every time I'm captured by them she tries to pull off my mask but he stops her and says that no one is who you think they are."

"Wow… that is a bit noble and full of wisdom from him."

"Joker has a genius level I.Q."

Wally sat up in shock, staring at him, "What?"

Bruce sighed, "He has a genius level I.Q. I have such a hard time capturing him because we outsmart each other constantly. He isn't some stupid villain who fucks up his moves like Two-Face or Penguin. He knows how to hide his tracks."

Wally shook his head, "Wow. I just thought he was some loon with an obsession for the circus."

"He is some loon with an obsession about the circus." Wally laughed and settled back down onto Bruce's chest, his steady beats lulling him into an oasis of calm. "So are you really as dumb as you pretend to be in the meetings or do you just do that to get out of work?"

Wally bit his lip, "Um what answer would you prefer?"

"That you just do it to get out of work."

Wally chuckled, "Then that's my answer!"

Bruce sighed, "Is it the truth?"

"Is this an interrogation?" Wally sighed when he just heard silence from Bruce and sat up, not even shocked to see Bruce watching him. "Bruce, if you want the truth, I'm a forensic scientist for the Central City Police Department. I really do just play the dumb roll so I don't get swamped with duties cause my job takes up about ninety percent of my time."

Bruce grinned, "So you're the Beast Boy of the group?" Wally paused and stared at him for a couple of minutes, Bruce sighed. "Before the original Titan group split apart we discovered that Beast Boy was the third smartest Titan in the group, tied with Dick."

Wally shook his head, a small amused smile on his face. "Wow, I guess I am." He laid back down, his head on the pillow next to Bruce's. "Where do you buy these pillows? They are amazing!"

Bruce shrugged, getting some paperwork from his bedside table and signing it. "I don't know. I just let Alfred have his run with the house and money."

Wally narrowed his eyes at the paperwork in his hands, "Really? You bring your work to bed with you?"

"I have it for my insomnia nights." Wally just shook his head with a small sigh before grabbing the papers out of Bruce's hands. He threw them down on the ground and waited for Bruce's reaction. He glared at Wally, "What gives Wallace?" Wally grinned and pressed his lips to Bruce's, cutting off his protests. Bruce's eyes widened in surprise when he felt Wally's lips, he responded by holding the smaller man closer to him. Wally grinned in the kiss and placed his hands on Bruce's chest. Bruce pulled away and gave Wally a small smile, "Okay, now you have my attention."

Wally just laughed and cuddled up to him, pulling Bruce's blankets up around his neck. "Night Bats."

"Night Wally."


	4. Chapter 4

Wally speed into the meeting room and sat down in his chair, a large grin on his face. Shayera walked in behind him, her red hair gleaming in the light. "Flash… What's making you so happy?"

Wally just gave her his signature smile, "Everything is great, Shay! The date, our relationship, everything! I spent the night at his house the other day too and I felt so comfortable in his arms, like they were made for me."

Shayera raised her eyebrow, "Okay, save the gushy stuff for John."

Wally frowned, "You know I can't do that! Batman is slightly upset that I even told you!"

Superman walked in, red cape trailing behind him. "Upset that you told her what, Flash?"

Wally bit his lip as Shayera held back a chuckle. "Nothing Supes. Do you happen to know where your work husband is?"

Superman gave Wally a glare as he sat down, "Why am I the wife?"

"Because you constantly nag me." Batman came in, bringing with him an air of authority. Wonder Woman, John, and J'onn followed behind him. Wally laughed with Shayera as Superman crossed his arms defiantly. They all sat down in their seats and waited for Superman to start the meeting.

He stood up and threw a glare at Batman and Flash before beginning. "We recently have found intelligence that Lex Luthor is planning on making a Kryptonite bomb somewhere near Star City…"

He droned on and on about Lex Luthor, nearly lulling Shayera asleep until she was hit in the head by a piece of balled up paper while Superman had his back turned. She turned to find Flash facing her, his chest puffed out with his hands on his hips, mocking Superman as he talked. He constantly mouthed Luthor and made funny faces at Superman while his back was turned. Shayera covered her mouth to keep from laughing. John and Batman just shook their heads, small smiles on their lips. Wally then turned to Batman and started wagging his finger at Batman, mouthing the word 'nag' over and over. Wonder Woman watched Flash, her eyes wide at such disrespect.

"Flash are you mocking me?"

Wally paused and stared at Superman, the white lenses in his cowl wide. He quickly sat down normally and picked up his pen, writing notes down as Shayera contained her laughter, shoulders shaking. "Nope, continue Supes!"

Superman sighed and sat down, "Batman, your turn."

Batman stood up and moved to the front of the room, already debriefing on a plan to get inside of LexCorp and see the truth of what he was doing. Wally just grinned and put his fingers up by his head, much like the cowl ears and scowled at Shayera.

"Flash, pay attention."

Wally just groaned, "Aw, man! You weren't even looking at me!"

"I'm Batman."

Everyone in the room sighed as Bruce chuckled to himself silently. The meeting continued with only minor pauses as Wally kept mocking members of the League, including John, making Shayera laugh out loud. At the end of the meeting Superman and Batman grabbed Wally by the shoulders and sat him back down in his chair. Superman sat across from him and leaned against the table, "Flash."

He raised his eyebrows underneath the cowl, "Superman."

Batman sat down next to Clark and gave Wally a small smile before putting on his scowl when Clark turned to him. "Flash. Why were you mocking us today?"

Wally grinned and leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head. "I mock you guys every meeting."

Superman pursed his lips, "Why would you do that?"

"Mainly to keep me and Shayera awake and to alleviate our boredom."

Superman looked over towards Batman, "Could I have a little help here, Batman?"

Batman shrugged, "I don't see anything wrong with it. Flash and Shayera understood the plan, right?"

Flash nodded with a smile, "We sure do Daddy." Batman grimaced and gave him a glare as Wally turned to Superman, "Hey Mom? Can I go play with my friends now?'

Superman looked at him shocked, "Did you just call me mom?"

Wally laughed, "Well you are acting like the work wife and husband right now. Plus with you lecturing me, it definitely feels like a whole parental thing. Is it because both of you have kids right now?"

Superman groaned as Batman let out a chuckle, "Superboy is not my kid!"

Flash just gave him a 'really?' look, "He was made form you and Lex Luthor's DNA. That makes you his father and Lex the mother. I just get a mother vibe form him. Okay gotta run, bye Bruce! Bye Clark!" He ran out the door, pausing in the doorway when he only heard silence. "I fucked up didn't I?"

Clark sat in his chair, giving Wally a stupefied look as Bruce glared at him. "Yeah you did Wally."

Wally sighed and sat back down in his chair, giving Bruce a pleading look. "What are we going to do?"

Bruce just sighed and glanced over at Clark, who was still starting at Wally, a shocked look on his face. "Tell him? I mean besides Alfred he is one of my oldest friends."

Wally nodded and took off his cowl, motioning for Batman to do the same. He then whistled and snapped his fingers in front of Clark's face to get his attention. "Wally to Clark, Wally to Clark. Anyone home?"

Clark shook his head and looked between Wally and Bruce, frowning when he saw their cowls down. "Bruce what the hell is going on?"

Wally grinned, "Go ahead. Tell him, Brucey."

Bruce shuddered at the nickname, glaring at Wally before turning back to Clark. "Well Clark. Remember how you told me that I had to start seeing people and not just take models to parties?" Clark slowly nodded, unsure and slightly scared of where this was going. "Well I took your advice…"

Clark's eyes grew wide as he looked at Bruce before turning to look at Wally quickly. "Oh Bruce, you didn't! Kid Flash!?"

Wally furrowed his brow as Bruce sighed, "Hey! Clark! He is only thirteen years older than me! I have been The Flash longer than Kid Flash anyways."

Bruce raised his eyebrows, "Really? Thirteen years? You are really young Wally."

Wally just sighed, "Can we please not talk about the age thing? Or the fact that my best friend is his son?" He paused for a moment before continuing, "Or the fact that he has kids?"

Clark just shook his head as Bruce glared at Wally. "Listen, maybe I just don't understand the attraction or how this happened."

Wally sighed, "We flirted for months and then he gave me his phone number. After talking on the phone a lot as Bruce and Wally we decided to go on a date."

Clark held up his hand, "Wait! Hold the phone! Do you mean that when Bruce and a ginger model were walking out of Crime Alley recently it was you, Wally?"

Wally nodded with a grin towards Bruce who just rolled his eyes. "Yeah! I dressed in drag so that Bruce Wayne wasn't going out with a man."

Clark leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face with hands, letting out a long sigh. "So… Bruce… Are you… gay? Cause I'm cool with it if you are, I just need to know."

Bruce just glanced over at him, "Clark, you should know by now that I like women just as much as I like men. Wally isn't my first guy… you were."

Clark and Wally both gasped, "You said you weren't going to talk about that!"

"Bruce what the hell?"

Bruce just smirked, "Oh relax Wally, Clark over here was a country boy who had just found a city friend to experiment with. We just made out."

Wally laughed as Clark huffed and crossed his arms, "So when did this happen?"

Clark grumbled, "When I first became a hero… So back when you were just a kid." He grinned at Wally who in turn frowned and grumbled.

Bruce shook his head with a chuckle, "okay but in all seriousness Clark, are you okay with this?" He grabbed Wally's hand and gave Clark a slight pleading look.

Clark just sighed and stared at their hands, "of course I am Bruce. Just be careful with Wally, he's delicate." He grinned as Wally just glared at him. "So who else knows?"

Wally bit his lip, "This is where it gets a bit complicated. See, only you, Shayera, Dick, Kon, Jason, Kori, Garth, Roy, Tim, Black Bat, Oracle, Bart, and Batgirl know. Oh and Alfred."

Bruce shook his head, "It's a long story. The thing is we are trying to keep it hidden from Diana until she backs off of me slightly."

Clark bit his lip, "Oh that's tough. Wally how come you haven't told John?"

Wally frowned, "I'm a bit scared to… I mean he is a Marine and I don't know if he will be cool with it."

Bruce just frowned and turned away, allowing Clark to answer him. "Wally, he is one of your best friends. I am sure he will take it as well as I did."

Wally just squeezed Bruce's hand before walking out of the room, his cowl back on. "I sure hope so Supes." The door closed on his figure blurring as he ran to the cafeteria most likely.

Superman turned to Batman with a smirk, "You're a cradle robber."

Batman raised his eyebrow before slipping the cowl back on. "What?"

"You heard me! You were thirteen when he was born, and you have a son who is his age."

Batman just sighed and walked to the door, "Dick is younger than him."

Superman followed close behind, smirk still plastered to his face, "Barely."

Batman just stopped in the hallway and turned to face Clark with a glare, "Kon is gay."

Superman stopped in his tracks and stared at Bruce with wide eyes, "What?"

"Your son is dating Tim. Kon is a gay kryptonian, I blame the fact that he never had a good father figure." Batman smirked at Clark and walked away, heading towards the Monitor Bay.

Clark just glared at his retreating figure, "He is not my son! And how do you explain Tim!?"

Wally raced by him, following Batman, "He's your son, just drop it already!"

Clark glared at them both before turning on his heel and walking to the training room, muttering under his breath.

##

A few days later in the Watchtower, Wally sat next to Batman in the cafeteria, three trays laden with food in front of him as he ate, talking animatedly about stopping Two-Face with Dick when they were just kids.

"And then Dent tried to crush Tempest, Wonder Gal, and Speedy with his giant coin but I raced in and grabbed them just before the coin hit the ground. Robin flipped onto Dent and punched out his lights. I think he said some bad pun, I don't know but the look on Dent's face when the coin didn't crush them was hilarious!" Wally laughed and squeezed Bruce's hand from under the table.

Bruce chuckled, "You guys got into a lot of trouble."

"Yeah well, when you all don't really have parents who pay attention you tend to run wild."

Bruce took a sip of coffee, "We paid attention, we just were busy stopping crime."

Wally shrugged and continued eating his food, his left hand still under the table being clutched by the Dark Knight. A shadow fell on the table as Bruce let go of Wally's hand. Wally looked up and was about to protest until he saw John sitting down across from them.

"I am beat! I had to fly all the way to Oa to train some new recruit, who by the way did not speak any human language! It took us at least three hours just to find the right translator and when we did, the young punk didn't even want to learn!" He shook his head and stole one of Wally's cakes, taking a bite from it with a small smile. "Well, Flash, don't stop your story just cause I'm here."

Wally shook his head with a smile, "Nah it was already over. Sorry about Oa."

John shrugged and took a sip of his drink, eyeing how close the two were sitting. "It's fine." He watched as Wally resumed eating, studying their interactions with a curious glance. "Flash."

Wally looked up, his mouth full of half chewed pie which he quickly swallowed, "Yeah John?"

"Is there something that you want to tell me?"

Wally looked over to Batman quickly who just narrowed his eyes. "Um… yeah, but you have to keep it secret! Like I have kept your old nickname secret!" John glared at him before nodding. Wally bit his lip and nervously drank some water before continuing. "Remember that day when I came into your apartment asking for Shay to help me buy clothes?" John nodded again, studying the two cowled heroes. "Well I needed her for shopping, that wasn't a lie. What I needed the clothes for was a lie."

John raised his eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yeah… I needed those clothes for a date…" John narrowed his eyes at Batman as Wally continued. "I needed them for a date with Batman…"

John just glared at Batman, "So you guys are dating?"

Batman nodded, returning John's glare with his own. Wally just grinned, "Yeah! And we both are really happy, so don't ruin it John!"

John just nodded, "That's great Wally, but if he does anything to hurt you I swear I will tear him apart."

Batman just chuckled lightly and reached for his belt, "I would love to see you try."

John sneered at him, "Take away the toys and you have nothing."

Wally sighed and leaned forward, "He can actually kill a man with one hand and take away your ring and you are just an ex-Marine." Batman and John continued to glare at each other before relaxing slowly. "Come on guys, you need to be civil! Besides, all of this fighting over me is going to give me a big head!" He grinned and leaned back in his chair as Batman shook his head.

John groaned, "You wish Hot Shot."

Wally laughed, "So are you okay with this John?"

"Are you happy Wally?"

Wally nodded and grabbed Bruce's hand with a large grin, "Very."

John nodded, a small smile on his face. "Then I am. So is this open or no?"

Batman shook his head, "Only some people know. Our close friends and my family."

Wally nodded with a sheepish smile, "I haven't even told my Aunt Iris. Which reminds me, Br-Bats. She sent me a text about a family dinner party this Thursday. You have to be there."

John smirked as Batman sighed, "Fine. What attire?"

Wally shrugged, "Jeez I don't know. Just dress nice! Oh and John, we are kind of keeping it secret from Wonder Woman. I don't want to die at her hands."

John just nodded and watched them walk away, Flash bouncing around Batman, who did seem less brooding than usual. He didn't even notice when Shayera sat down next to him.

"Did he tell you?"

John nodded, "Yeah. Though you could've just told me."

She frowned at him and shook her head, "You know nothing of sibling honor, do you?"

"Only child." He smirked and wrapped his arm around her, sighing when their comms went off. "You can't just be a normal person…"

Shayera laughed before answering, "GL and Shayera. What is it?"

"This is Flash. Iris is demanding your presence at her dinner party. Sorry guys. I may have let it slip that you were back together. Dress nice!"

Shayera and John both sighed before looking at each other. "Do we have to bring anything?"

"I will let you know. Flash out!"

John shook his head, "Well looks like we have plans this Thursday."

Shayera groaned, "That barely gives me anytime to clear my schedule and clean my wings." She pouted and glanced back over her shoulder at the large wings protruding from her back.

John just smiled and brushed the top of one, "Your wings look fine. Come on let's go home and patrol."

She smiled and nodded, following him out the door towards the monitor bay where they could hear Wally talking to Batman animatedly, and very loudly. They both just shook their heads. "How can he put up with him?"

John shrugged, "They have known each other a long time. Maybe it comes with practice?" Shayera laughed and led the way into the room, grinning when Wally wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Hey Flash, could you take us to Detroit?"

He nodded and snapped his fingers, "Beam them down Batty!"

"Don't call me that."

Shayera and John laughed with Wally as they began to fade away. The last thing they heard was Wally, reminding them about Thursday night.


	5. Chapter 5

Wally got out of the car with a groan, leaning against the dark blue Ferrari, holding his stomach. "Did you have to go that fast, Bruce?" He had run to Gotham earlier to make sure that Bruce was ready and so that they could ride together, he was now regretting it.

Bruce got out of the car and chuckled, straightening his tie. "I thought you liked speed."

Wally moaned, "I don't like tight turns and gunning it."

"Oh calm down, you're fine. I mean, you didn't die!"

Wally glared at him, before walking up the path to his Aunt's house, knocking on the door. The door quickly opened to reveal a redheaded woman who squealed and wrapped her arms around Wally.

"Wally! I missed you so much!" Iris let go of Wally and held him at arms length, studying him for a moment. "How are you Wally?"

He grinned, "Great Aunt Irey. I hope you don't mind, but I brought a date…"

Iris raised her eyebrow, looking over Wally's shoulder, her eyes widening at the dark blue Ferrari. "Where is she?"

Bruce coughed awkwardly as Wally pulled him closer to his side, "Aunt Irey, I would like you to meet Bruce Wayne… my boyfriend." Iris's eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up into her hairline as Bruce offered her his hand. She placed it in his hand and gave a small gasp when he pressed her hand to his lips.

He pulled away with an award winning smile, making Wally roll his eyes. "Pleasure to see you again, Iris."

She gave him a small smile, "You too Bruce. Come inside, Bart and his friends were just cleaning up." She stepped back and ushered them in where they came face to face with Kon, Tim, and Bart having a pillow fight with the couch cushions. They froze and stared at the three adults with wide eyes before Bart quickly wrenched the cushions out of their hands and put them back. Iris shook her head and dragged Wally to the kitchen, talking about his work.

Bruce shook his head, "Really Tim?"

Tim put his hands on his hip and glared at Bruce, "Why are you in every aspect of my life? It's bad enough that I can't even hang out with Kon at the farm in Smallville due to you or Clark always running in! Now you are dating Wally! Plus, if I go to any of the Titan towers Dick is there! Or THE GREEN THING!"

Bruce narrowed his eyes at Tim, "Lower your voice. Changeling does so much for you and you should appreciate it. If you don't like being adopted by me, then you shouldn't have begged for it." He stalked off into the kitchen as Tim glared at him. Bart and Kon just covered their mouths and stared at Tim with wide eyes.

Wally gave Bruce a grin as he walked into the kitchen. He was licking batter off of a spoon as Iris complained about a new intern she had. Wally just nodded and sat on the counter, occasionally taste testing the food. Bruce sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, sighing as he thought of Tim's anger towards him. Wally just jumped off the counter and put his hand on Bruce's shoulder, "He is just stressed lately, also don't forget that juggling school, relationships, social standings, and running your father's company along with being a hero is hard work."

Bruce raised his eyebrow, "I do that everyday."

"He is just a teen, Bruce."

Bruce just sighed and nodded as Wally went back to sit on the counter, already talking to Iris animatedly. "So, it is getting worse having to juggle being Flash and being a forensic scientist. I mean a crime happens that I stop, but I have to wait until police arrive as the Flash, but I have to arrive with the police as Wally West, forensic scientist!"

Iris sighed and pulled something out of the oven, "Have you considered revealing your identity to the Commissioner?"

Wally shook his head, "I can't do that. Besides I'm pretty sure that everyone in my office already knows that I am the Flash!"

"Then what's the problem Wally?"

Wally groaned and got up to answer the door when the doorbell rang, "They keep asking me why I arrive so late to the crime scene!"

Bruce shrugged, "Why don't you get an intern?"

Wally grinned at him, "that's actually a really good idea! Yeah! I will talk to them. Thanks Bats!" He shoved Tim and Bart out of the way as he opened the door, revealing John and Shayera. "Oh hey guys! You made it!"

Shayera gave him a small smile, "Hey Wally. Did you bring Batman?" She pointed to the Ferrari, rolling her eyes as John drooled over it.

He grinned, "Yeah! Come on in!" He opened the door wider and stepped out of the way, grinning when he saw Bruce step out of the kitchen, his large frame dwarfing the doorway. "Shayera, John. I would like you to meet Batman, also known as Bruce Wayne."

John and Shayera's jaws dropped as Bruce offered them his hand a small smile on his face. "Bruce Wayne."

John coughed awkwardly, "Uh… Hi." He placed his hand in Bruce's and shook it, giving Wally a wide eyed look.

Shayera raised her eyebrows in shock when Bruce grabbed her hand and pressed it to his lips, "Hey, Bats…"

Wally started laughing, "Oh come on you guys! Don't act so shocked, Batman obviously had to be rich and he patrols Gotham City! Think about it."

John shook his head as Bruce frowned at Wally, "They are just complete opposite personalities. You wouldn't really expect it."

Bruce grinned at John, "that's the point."

Shayera shook her head and followed Wally to the kitchen. "Why didn't you tell me that he was Bruce Wayne?"

Wally laughed and sat down on the counter again, "How do you think you would have reacted if I told you that I was not only dating Batman, but he was also Bruce Wayne?"

Shayera sighed and gave Iris a hug, "I probably would have freaked out."

Wally grinned, "Exactly. Now Aunt Iris, what do you need help with?"

Iris just shrugged and started giving them orders as Bruce and John walked into the kitchen. Iris handed Bruce a wooden spoon and pointed to the stove, "You know what you have to make. Now that I have you in my house again I am not letting you leave without making Alfred's potatoes."

Bruce gave her a smile and took the spoon out of her hands, "It would be an honor, Iris."

Wally rolled his eyes and pointed his knife at Bruce, "Would you please stop flirting with my Aunt? It's weird!"

Bruce chuckled as Iris smacked Wally across the knuckles, "Don't be rude. It's just harmless fun."

Wally glared at her before turning back to Bruce who was now cutting up potatoes next to him. "She's a grandmother you know."

Iris just sighed and shook her head, helping Shayera with the salad. Bruce raised his eyebrow and turned to look at Wally, setting his knife down. "Bart's from the future, plus I obviously don't care about age if I'm dating you."

Wally glared at him before rolling his eyes and turning back to his cutting board. John just started washing dishes behind him, "I think that he just burned you Hot Shot."

"Shut up John."

Bruce sighed as he got out a pan. "Oh calm down Wally." He leaned over and gave Wally a quick kiss on the cheek.

Shayera stared at them for a few moments before shaking her head and placing a knife in the sink, "Wally, flirting is harmless. Besides, you are the biggest flirt in this room. Isn't that how you got Ba-Bruce to begin with?" She furrowed her brow as the three of them stared at John, who was frozen. He just stared at Wally and Bruce, making the ginger blush. Shayera frowned and snapped her fingers in front of his face, trying to get his attention. John shook his head and looked down at the ground for a couple of seconds before walking out of the kitchen, muttering.

Wally bit his lip, "Should I go talk to him?"

Shayera and Bruce shook their heads, "No. I will. Wally, make sure that this doesn't burn. Don't add anything!" He followed John out of the room as Iris, Wally, and Shayera just stared at each other.

Wally sighed and stirred the potatoes in the pan. "I hope he doesn't scare him."

##

Bruce stepped around Tim, Bart, and Kon as they played on the gamestation, frowning when he saw that they were playing Injustice: Gods Among Us. He walked outside to the porch where John was leaning against the railing. "John?"

John turned to look at him, "Hello Bruce." He turned back to face the road, his eyes squinting against the sunlight.

"Are you okay?" Bruce leaned against the railing with him.

John sighed, "Yeah. Just a bit shell shocked."

"About what?"

John let out a quiet chuckle, "Well let's see, first off two days ago my best friend told me that he was dating Batman, who I almost got into a fight with that very day." Bruce smirked as John continued, "Then I go over to his Aunt's house, thinking that I am just going to see some rich guy with him, or maybe a guy in the Batsuit, I don't really know! But then he introduces me to Bruce fucking Wayne. Who mind you, I always thought was straight, but anyways, so I meet Bruce Wayne and it's all fine and dandy, even though he is Batman."

Bruce sighed, "I fail to see the problem here."

John frowned, "It's just weird! You're laughing and showing emotion! And I see the billionaire playboy kissing a GUY! My best friend! I have no issues with it, it is just a lot to handle."

Bruce frowned and put his hand on John's shoulder, "Listen, I know that it is a lot to deal with, but do you think you could try to contain your panic for Wally?"

John nodded with a sigh as Wally came out knocking on the door hesitantly. "Hey. Iris says dinner is ready. You guys okay?" He looked at John hopefully who just smiled and walked past him into the house. Wally gave him a grin and walked over to Bruce. "So what happened?"

Bruce put his arm around Wally, "It was just a lot to deal with in such short time. He is fine. I blame myself."

"Why?"

"How would you react if Dick was dating Bruce Wayne?"

Wally wrinkled his nose, "Sickened? That's nasty Bruce."

Bruce sighed, "Okay, maybe that was a bad example. But what if John was dating Bruce Wayne?"

Wally shrugged, "I would probably be jealous. I have had a crush on you for a long time Bruce."

Bruce shook his head and opened the door, "Let's just go inside and eat."

Wally laughed and walked into the house, following Bart into the kitchen. He sat down next to Iris and grinned at Shayera, who was staring at the three boys arguing with her eyes wide in slight shock. Tim stopped and glared when Bruce walked into the room. Bruce just stuck his tongue out at Tim and sat down next to Wally, grabbing his hand as everyone sat down. Shayera's jaw dropped when she saw Bruce do something so childish, her feathers literally ruffled.

Wally chuckled, "You okay Shay? Your feathers are a little ruffled there."

Shayera shook her head, "Yeah… Just a little surprised. This looks great Iris."

Iris smiled, "Thanks Shayera. Well don't just sit around! Dig in everyone! Oh and don't worry you two," she pointed to Wally and Bart, "I made enough so that you two can eat to your hearts content."

Wally beamed at her as he filled his plate, "That is why you're the best, Irey!"

She just gave the speedsters a small smile as they ate, almost disgusting everyone in the room. Bruce just wrinkled his nose before turning to Tim and trying to start a conversation with him. John shook his head, "Jeez Hot Shot, you act as though you were starving!"

Wally grinned and quickly swallowed his food. "I was starving John!"

John just shook his head and turned to Bruce, "This is what you have to live with every time he eats, which is all the time."

Bruce shrugged and took a sip of his water, "I have been dealing with this ever since he was Kid Flash."

Iris sighed and set her fork down with a wistful smile. "Those were good times. Barry left too fast…"

Wally frowned and placed his hand over Iris's, "I know. The Speedforce will take us at anytime though, even Bart."

Iris just gave him a sad smile, "Yes but you have found out that you can fight it multiple times, he just wasn't strong enough."

Wally shook his head, "No, Uncle Barry was. He just didn't know how to fight it."

Iris squeezed his hand before picking her fork back up and eating. "Well, now that the old widow has successfully put a damper on the mood, why don't we talk about something else?" The table nodded, everyone now just picking at their food, she sighed and looked over to Tim. "Tim! How is your father's company staying afloat?"

Tim coughed into his napkin, eyes wide. "Excuse me, Ms. West?"

Bruce pursed his lips, "Manners Tim."

Iris let out a small chuckle as Tim rolled his eyes and Wally hastily put down the carrots he had been throwing at Shayera and Bart. Tim turned his attention back to Iris, "I merged my company with Wayne Enterprises for the time being until I turn eighteen and I can take control of it."

She nodded and lightly laid her hand on Wally's shoulder, shaking her head no as he tried to throw something else at Shayera. "Well that's a good thing though. I mean Bruce did adopt you, so won't that make things easier for you?"

Tim nodded, "Yeah, then all I have to do is sign some papers and have B initial them then I am on my own."

Wally furrowed his brow quizzically, "Wouldn't it just be easier to keep the company merged with Bruce's but keep them separate? You would still have your own thing, but Bruce would be able to bail you out if anything tanked."

Tim pursed his lips, "Yeah, well… I will think about it."

Bruce just sighed, "I agree with Wally, Tim. I mean you did change your name to Drake-Wayne. It makes sense."

Tim just frowned at his plate and began to grumble as Kon and Bart rolled their eyes. Wally leaned back in his chair with a grimace, "Well I can see that I opened up a whole new can of worms. Sorry about that…Bart, how is school?"

Bart sighed and rolled his eyes, "Like that will cheer everyone up! It's way too easy because I learned everything in the future! Your technology sucks!"

Bruce frowned, "Careful, my company makes most of that."

Bart blushed as Wally snickered at him, "Way to go Bart, you are already speaking too fast for your brain to catch up with what you actually said!"

John chuckled, "If I had a nickel for every time you did that Wally."

"Hey!"

Iris pushed away her plate with a small smile, "Well, I am stuffed! Thanks for making those potatoes again, Bruce. They were delicious."

Bruce gave her a grin, "Anytime Iris."

Wally sighed, "Bruce you're doing it again!"

Iris chuckled, "Shall we adjourn to the living room?" She went to go pick up the plates but stopped when everything had already been picked up by Wally, who was already walking towards the kitchen.

"You guys go ahead. Bruce and I will do the dishes."

Bart ran by him and swept his hand in front of him, "Smooth Wally, smooth."

Wally just narrowed his eyes at the boy, "Why don't you go play your stupid little board game with Kon and Tim."

He stuck his hands on his hips and poked his tongue out, "It isn't stupid!"

Wally just stuck his tongue back out at the boy and continued walking to the kitchen where Bruce was already washing dishes. Wally set down the plates and snickered when he saw that Bruce was wearing Iris's frilly apron. "Let me guess, you are wearing a thousand dollar shirt?"

Bruce sighed and put the plate down, giving Wally an annoyed look, "This is real silk. I am not going to ruin it by washing some dishes!"

Wally shrugged and picked up a towel to dry the dishes. "Whatever! Senor Fancypants." Bruce narrowed his eyes at the dishes and started scrubbing harder. "Dude! Be careful, you don't want to scratch her stuff… she gets really angry."

"I would just blame you."

Wally gasped in mock hurt, "You would throw your own boyfriend under the bus? Some Knight you are!"

Bruce smirked, "I'm Gotham's knight, not yours."

Wally grinned and leaned against Bruce's arm, his hand over his forehead, feigning a southern accent. "But Mr. Wayne I do declare, whatever shall I do?" Bruce just moved forward and allowed Wally to fall to the ground. He landed with a thump as Bruce chuckled to himself. Wally groaned and glared at his boyfriend's back, "Nice." Bruce just shook his head and continued scrubbing a pan, oblivious to Wally's plans. Wally smirked and slid his legs around Bruce's, pushing on one to spin him so that he was facing Wally. Bruce raised an eyebrow, which quickly changed to both of them shooting into his hairline as Wally kicked his knees out from under him, making Bruce fall on top of him. Wally gasped when Bruce fell on him, "Oof! I did NOT think this through!"

Bruce laughed and propped himself up on his elbows, "What? Am I too much for you?" Wally's eyes grew wide as he blushed from his neck to his hair, his skin and hair almost blending. Bruce just chuckled at him before leaning down and kissing him on the lips. Wally quickly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck, pressing his lips to Bruce's with a small smile. Wally ran his fingers through Bruce's hair in slight wonder, marveling at how soft it was. Bruce let out a small sigh as Wally knotted his fingers in his hair. Bruce lightly ran his tongue over Wally's lower lip, asking for entrance. Wally happily obliged, he opened his mouth slightly and was rewarded by Bruce slipping his tongue in and exploring every crevice. Bruce grinned when he realized that Wally, no matter what, tasted like something sweet, almost as though he was a piece of candy. Wally pressed his lips to Bruce's harder and ran his hands down Bruce's back, pleased when the man over him shivered in delight. Wally lightly slid his hands to Bruce's chest and shivered at the feel of pure muscle. He then played with the buttons on Bruce's shirt, unbuttoning the first couple, running his fingers over the exposed chest, making the man groan and lower himself closer to Wally. Bruce detached himself from Wally's mouth and began kissing his jaw line; he ran one hand down Wally's side and lightly placed his fingertips in the waistline of Wally's pants. Wally grinned and loosened Bruce's tie, trying to expose as much of his chest as possible, that is until the kitchen door burst open. The two men sprang apart (as much as they could), so that Bruce was just straddling the speedster's hips. They whipped their heads up to the door in shock and came face to face with Tim. His jaw had dropped, and his eyes were wide. Wally blushed and gasped before vibrating through the floor into the basement. Bruce just stared at Tim, his shirt pulled out from his pants halfway, his shirt unbuttoned, tie loose around his neck, and with his hair mussed up.

Tim drew in a long breath before letting it out in a scream, "WHAT THE FUCK!?" He stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the door on his way out, making Bruce wince. Bruce bit his lip and stared down at the floor where Wally had been, hoping that he was okay.

#

Wally groaned as he sat up from his fall into the basement. He looked up at the ceiling and bit his lip. It was actually probably a good thing that someone had come in when they did, that could have been a lot worse. He started climbing the stairs when a shadow blocked him.

"Wally?"

Wally looked up quickly and breathed a sigh in relief when he saw that it was only Bart. "Hey Bart."

"What happened to you? Why are you in the basement?"

Wally frowned and looked down at himself, blushing when he realized what he must have looked like to Bart. His hair was obviously a mess; his shirt was untucked and unbuttoned. Plus it looked like his belt had started being undone. He shook his head, trying to remember when Bruce was even in that area. "Um, nothing. Don't worry about it." He walked past Bart on the stairs and ruffled his hair, his cheeks red as he stepped into the kitchen and saw that Bruce was finishing the last of the dishes, already put back together, well minus his hair. His hair stuck out at all angles, his cheeks red. Wally walked up behind him and began fixing his hair, "So… That was Tim, wasn't it?"

Bruce just nodded, a blush on his cheeks, he continued to scrub the last pan until the water ran clean. He then put the pan in the dish rack next to the sink. He carefully turned off the water and set the scrubber down. Bruce slowly turned to face Wally, who looked at him with a cautious expression.

"Bruce? Are you okay?" Bruce just slowly started to chuckle, shaking his head. Wally frowned, "Bruce?"

Bruce's chuckles slowed enough so that he was able to talk, "I'm sorry. It's just I have had three kids, and not one of them, until right now, have walked in on me doing anything! I think we may have traumatized Tim for life."

Wally chuckled and began buttoning his shirt, "What about it do you think traumatizes him?"

"He probably replaces you with Dick in his head, because of how close you two are, in age and as friends."

Wally shuddered, "Yeah I probably would freak out too." He reached up and ran his hand over his hair to smooth it out. "Come on, let's go be adults and have coffee with the others in the living room." He grinned and grabbed Bruce by the hand, who was still chuckling about Tim. They walked into the living room and sat down, easily dodging the questions of why the dishes took so long and if they heard the thud in the basement. Wally or Bruce would just smoothly change the subject every time someone hinted at something happening.


	6. Chapter 6

Flash dodged another giant card thrown by the Joker, gulping as the card sliced through the concrete ground.

"Flash behind you!"

Flash turned around and leapt backward when Harley Quinn slammed her mallet down where his head used to be. "Gah! Thanks Bats!"

Batman just nodded as Harley glared at him, "You make things no fun B-Man!"

Batman ignored her and leapt onto Bane's back and tried to rip out his Venom tubes. Bane growled and charged towards Wally, he gasped and ran out of the way, running towards Diana with Poison Ivy and her new minions J'onn and John. Harley squealed and jumped out of the way, getting knocked over by Shayera who was trying to reach Solomon Grundy, who was fighting Superman. Flash shook his head and ran to Joker; the only way to make this fight fair was to take out his card catapult. He started to dismantle it, oblivious to his surroundings. A gunshot sounded, echoing off the buildings on the street. It was followed by Wally's scream of pain. Batman whipped his head around, widening his eyes under his cowl when he saw Wally stagger, holding his shoulder and glare at the Joker who blew on the barrel of his gun.

Joker started laughing, "Yahtzee!" Joker threw his fist in the air and set down his gun.

Flash growled at Joker and began to vibrate with anger as he watched him. He got into a running position and took off, just a blur. He called on the Speedforce as he ran around the world to gain momentum. When Metropolis came back into view he lifted his fist and ran straight to Joker. Joker was still laughing as Flash blurred through the throng of fighting, with his teeth bared his fist collided with Joker's jaw, breaking it and making him go flying into the air. A loud crack resonated through the air, making everyone turn to face Flash and Joker. Flash was still vibrating as he punched Joker in the jaw over and over. Harley ran over to him but Flash just stood up and grabbed her by the throat before throwing her to Batman.

Batman caught her in shock; she looked up at him with wide eyes. "You got to stop him B-Man! He'll kill 'im!"

Batman handed her to Superman and walked over to Flash, Joker's laughter was still strong, which was good. Flash stood over him, glaring down at Joker's mangled body, his shoulder was bleeding profusely, the blood mixing with the scarlet of his suit and staining his gloves and shoes. Batman quietly got down next to Joker and handcuffed him.

Joker gave him a mangled smile, "Who knew?" He laughed quietly before falling into unconsciousness.

"Superman, take him to a hospital."

Clark nodded and gingerly picked up Joker, "Sure thing." He flew off towards the nearest hospital as the League continued staring at Flash in shock. Batman turned back to Flash and laid his hand on his uninjured shoulder frowning deeper when he saw tears running down the man's face.

"Flash?"

Flash let out a sob and turned to Batman, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry! I just got so angry!"

Batman cautiously wrapped his arms around Wally's waist, "It's perfectly fine Flash." Flash sobbed into his shoulder as his blood ran down both of their costumes. Diana raised an eyebrow at the spectacle as John and Shayera stared at each other wide eyed. Flash pulled away from Batman's shoulder, his tears and blood leaving a large stain over the bat on his chest. Flash leaned forward and planted a kiss on Batman's lips. Diana gasped and looked at them in shock, tears slowly coming to her eyes. Batman raised an eyebrow under the cowl, but kissed him back anyways. The kiss was wet from Wally's tears and some of Joker's blood that had sprayed on him as he punched him. After a few moments Wally pulled away and gave Bruce a small smile before his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed into Batman's arms. Batman caught him and frowned, finally seeing just how pale Wally was from blood loss. Batman typed a code into his glove picked Wally up, bridal style. He turned to John, "Make sure that everyone gets back to Arkham without delay! I have to take Flash to the Batcave." John nodded and began to round up Grundy, Harley, Bane, and Poison Ivy.

Shayera walked up to Batman, a determined scowl on her face, "I'm coming with you."

Batman just sighed as the Batmobile came to a screeching halt in front of him, "I don't care just get into the car, he needs medical help now!" Shayera nodded and jumped into the car, giving John a small wave as Batman placed Wally in her lap, ignoring her protests as his blood got on her wings. Batman jumped into the driver's seat and slid the cover over the cab, taking off the moment it laced with a squeal of the tires. Batman pounded the gas pedal and shifted the car into sixth gear. Shayera gasped as the car raced over the pavement, pressing her into the seat of the car as he went a hundred miles over the speed limit. Within an hour they had reached the outskirts of Gotham where the people stopped their cars for him to pass and didn't even raise an eyebrow to see him breaking the law. He headed straight for the woods outside of Wayne Manor, not even pausing when Shayera started freaking out as he sped towards the rocky façade of a cliff. The Batmobile screeched to a halt on the driveway inside the cave, Batman wrenched the top open and picked Wally up, frowning when he was cold to the touch.

He raced past Robin who had been on the computer and headed towards the medical center, "ALFRED?" He began shouting, startling Shayera. "ALFRED!?" He laid Wally down on the medical table and opened the fridge, pulling out three bags of blood. "Shayera, rip open his shirt."

Shayera nodded and pushed Tim to the side, she shivered as one of her fingers went into the bullet hole, making Wally gasp in pain and writhe on the bed. She pulled away with a gasp, "I'm so sorry Wally!" She reached back again under Batman's glare and ripped the shirt open, revealing the gaping wound. She stepped back as Batman walked up behind her, ripping Wally's sleeve down and sticking an IV in Wally's arm, giving him blood.

Alfred walked up to the medical area, his eyebrow raised. "What seems to be the mat-" He stopped when he saw Wally on the bed, pale from blood-loss. Alfred's eyes grew wide when he saw the bullet wound in his shoulder. "Master Wally?"

Batman got out the surgical tools for Alfred, "He was shot by Joker. He has substantial blood-loss, please Alfred."

Alfred nodded and took off his jacket, throwing it onto the chair. "Of course Master Bruce. Miss, please get young Master Tim away."

Shayera nodded and grabbed Tim by the arm, leading him away with a sick expression as Alfred washed his hands and Bruce just sat down next to Wally, grabbing his hand. Shayera winced as Wally's scream of pain echoed off the walls of the cave, startling most of its animalistic tenants.

Tim just stared her, his eyes wide under the mask. "What happened to him?"

"Joker. He broke some people out of Arkham and took them to Metropolis to mess with Superman. Superman called us in and when Wally had his back turned, he shot him." She shuddered as Wally screamed again, shaking her head when it sounded like there was a small scuffle down below. "He probably just tried to run away; don't you guys have any pain medication?"

Tim moved over to the computer and shook his head, "We do but it would go right through Wally's system."

Shayera sighed and sat down on the railing, "You're right. Who are you calling?"

Tim looked at her over his shoulder as the screen loaded a video, "My family."

They turned back to the screen where Nightwing was glaring at them, "What do you want?"

Shayera raised her eyebrow at his attitude as Tim shook his head, "Dick… Wally was shot by Joker." Dick's eyes grew wide as he stared at them. He didn't say anything, he just looked away and signed off. Tim sighed, "Now to call Jason." The screen loaded again, this time with Jason sitting on his couch.

"What, Baby bird?"

Tim narrowed his eyes, "Wally was shot by Joker. Tell Roy."

Jason sighed and leaned his head back over the edge of his couch, "Hey Roy?"

"What?"

"Wally was shot by Joker." A crash was heard off camera, making Jason sigh again. "He's on his way." He shook his head as Roy ran behind him, opening the window and leaping out into the night, he was followed by a dark haired man.

"Roy! Wait for me!" The man leapt out after him and grabbed Roy around the waist as he grappled away. Jason rolled his eyes and signed off.

Tim groaned, "That takes care of Garth and Roy. One more person to call." He loaded the screen again, both of them tried to not pay attention to Wally's shouts of pain.

Shayera pursed her lips as the next person answered. A young woman who looked just like Diana. She was still trying to piece together who was who in her head.

The woman on the screen shook her hair over her shoulder, "Robin? What's the matter?"

Tim bit his lip, "Wally was shot by Joker. Can you come to Gotham?" Donna's eyes grew wide as she nodded, signing off quickly. A loud screech sounded, making Shayera and Tim lean over the railing to see who it was. Nightwing looked around the cave, his eyes wide.

"Where is he!?"

Tim waved his arms, "Up here Dick!"

Dick looked up at them and quickly ran to them, gasping when he heard Wally's cries. "Is he okay? Where was he shot? What happened?"

Shayera sighed, "Perhaps it would be better if we explained what happened when everyone else arrives?"

Dick glared at her for a moment before sitting down and bouncing his leg up and down nervously. He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed as Roy and Garth came bursting in.

"Where is he!?" Roy ran down to Tim and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him.

Tim shrugged his hands off of him with a frown, "He is in surgery, don't worry, when Donna arrives Shayera will explain everything."

Shayera coughed as the three men turned to look at her with equally menacing glares. She whipped her head up to look at the house entrance as Donna came flying in, flying right down to Dick and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"What happened?" They all looked at Shayera as she sighed, her wings drooping.

"He was shot by Joker. He had broken out of Arkham earlier along with a bunch of other people and took them to Metropolis, trying to mess with Superman. Well, Superman called us in and while we were all busy fighting our own battles, Wally went to fight Joker. He tried to dismantle a catapult thing that Joker had, but when his back was turned Joker calculated his shot just right and hit his shoulder. I have never seen Wally so angry before…" She let out a shuddering sigh and dropped her gaze to the floor. "I don't even know what happened. Next thing I know is I hear a gunshot, look over towards Wally and he is clutching his shoulder, blood spurting from the wound. I turned back to my fight with Grundy, thinking that he would run to a hospital, but I was wrong. He must have tapped into the Speedforce cause one minute he was standing there, clutching his shoulder then next he was gone. After a second he reappeared and punched Joker in the jaw. With the loud noise that it made, I think he shattered it…" She trailed off again as the four members of the Fab Five stared at her, eyes wide. She took a deep breath before continuing. "When Joker fell to the ground, Flash didn't stop. He just kept punching him and punching him, until we realized that if he kept going he probably would have killed him. Batman ran over and stopped him as Joker was taken to the hospital. He seemed fine then, but almost as soon as Batman grabbed him Wally passed out."

The room fell silent as they stared at her. Dick shook his head, "there had to have been something more than just him shooting Wally to make him blow up like that."

Donna nodded, "Indeed. We need to ask him when he wakes."

Roy and Garth nodded as they clutched each other's hands, "Wally fights crime, but he is more of a pacifist than anything."

They fell silent again, each trying to figure out what made Wally freak out on Joker. Shayera just shook her head and started to clean the blood from her wings with a grimace. No one noticed when Alfred walked up to them, blood all over his shirt. He coughed to get their attention and was immediately accosted by the four friends.

He held up a hand to stop their ramblings, they quickly hushed. "Master Wallace is fine. I was able to pull the bullet out without any complications. With his speed he should be perfectly healed in a little over a week."

Dick let out a sigh of relief, "That's amazing Alfred! Can we see him?"

Alfred nodded and started walking out of the cave, shaking his head when the four rushed down to the medical bed. Dick was the first one at his bedside, other than Bruce.

"Oh my god." He looked down at Wally, who was almost as pale as the sheets on the bed. He grabbed Wally's hand and sat down opposite of Bruce, their poses mirrored exactly.

Donna sighed and ran her hand over his hair, "Wally, you promised us that you wouldn't get into trouble when you took over Barry's mantle."

Roy just sat down in a chair to the side, his head pointed at the floor, "Jesus Flasheroo." Garth sat next to him and shook his head. The room fell silent as Wally laid there, his heartbeat slower than usual as the monitor beeped at just a quicker pace than a normal humans. Bruce just stared at Wally, his blue eyes burning a hole into Wally's cheek as he waited for any sign of movement.

Wally's hand twitched as he tried to squeeze Bruce's. "If I stayed out of trouble, what fun would I have?" His voice cracked as his four oldest friends laughed and rushed closer to him. He gave them a weak smile, his greenish-blue eyes staring at each of them in turn. "Hey guys, glad you could make it."

Dick just shook his head, "Wally! You can't scare us like that!"

Wally just sighed, "Can someone get me some water? And Dick, it was just a shot to the shoulder. I'm not going to die." Garth nodded and quickly got him a cup of water, giving it to Wally. Wally thanked him and took a small sip, grimacing. "Okay, cave water is gross."

The group chuckled; Roy shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "Wally it doesn't matter. You were shot by the Joker! What do you think you were doing? Taking him on all by yourself!"

Wally sighed, "I don't know. He shot me and I got angry. When I felt the pain all of a sudden all I could think of was what he had done to Dick's family in the past and my rage just grew, before I knew it I had tapped into the force and was punching him on the ground!"

Donna nodded, "yes that is what the one woman with wings told us. I believe her name is Shayera?"

Wally grinned, "Shay came with you Bruce?" Bruce didn't answer, just kept clutching Wally's hand. Wally frowned, "Shay? Come over here! I'm dying!"

Shayera sighed and shook her head, "You are not dying, Wallace!"

He just grinned, "But I could be."

She walked up to his bedside, "But you're not. Bruce and I got you back here in time." Everyone turned their gazes to Bruce who didn't move, just kept staring at Wally. Wally raised his brow and bit his lip.

Dick sighed, "Um… We should probably go…" He wrapped an arm around Shayera and Donna's shoulders, leading them out of the room. He was quickly followed by Roy and Garth.

Donna shook her head, "I don't understand what's going on… Is Wally in trouble?"

Roy chuckled, "Probably Princess, but you don't want to know his punishment." Garth laughed as Dick wrinkled his nose.

"Ew, Roy! That's my dad!"

Wally blushed as their conversation carried through the cave, Roy let out a long sigh, "I'm just saying Dickie! Wally is probably in for a nice spanking."

Wally shook his head, "Roy, get out of the damn cave!" His laughter echoed off the walls, making Wally blush harder. He closed his eyes and shook his head, "Note to self, if I turn evil, kill Roy first." He chuckled to himself and turned back to Bruce who was still staring at him. "Bruce? You okay?" Bruce didn't say anything, just squeezed Wally's hand harder and stared at him. Wally pursed his lips and leaned forward, "Okay. You are beginning to freak me out. Are you mad at me?"

Bruce shook his head, "No, I'm angry at myself."

Wally breathed a sigh of relief, "Why? You couldn't control what happened. Besides, I'm not hurt. This will heal up within a couple of days." He gestured to his shoulder with a small smile.

Bruce frowned, "I should have been there to stop him."

"You had to deal with Bane."

"That isn't a good enough excuse. It makes it worse that when Alfred had to perform surgery on you I had to literally sit on you and hold you down because you were in so much pain that you wouldn't let Alfred get near you. All because I didn't think that Joker would have gotten a gun." Bruce looked away from him, biting his lip.

Wally sighed, "Bruce, it isn't your fault. He just outsmarted you, again. I'm fine."

Bruce looked down at the stone floor of the cave, "But what if he had actually killed you? I can't…" He trailed off and let go of Wally's hand, he stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

Wally sat up with a groan, "You can't what?"

Bruce sighed and turned to face him, "Wally I can't afford to lose you…" He trailed off again as Wally stood up and walked over to him.

Wally grabbed his hands, "Bruce, you won't lose me. I got shot in the shoulder. The wound was not fatal, I'm still here… with you." Wally gave the man a grin before pulling him closer. "Besides, I don't think that my blood will wash off of your costume anytime soon.

Bruce shook his head and let out a small chuckle, "No I don't think it will. I have another that I can wear. What about you?"

Wally beamed when Bruce chuckled, "I have more, but I would like to change my pants… and maybe take a shower?" He gave Bruce a pleading look.

Bruce sighed, "Fine. Just don't get your stitches wet."

Wally grinned, "Don't worry. I'll be back in a Flash!" He winked at him before running towards the entrance.

Bruce groaned and shook his head, "Wally?"

Wally stopped on the top step, "Yeah?"

"When you're done bring Shayera down here, we have to call the League and let them know that you are okay."

Wally nodded and ran through the clock door, disappearing from Bruce's sights. Bruce sighed and sat down at the computer, starting to type up the report about Wally's shoulder and the battle with Joker. A loud beeping sounded through the cave, signaling an incoming call; Bruce sighed and slid the cowl on before answering. "Yes?"

Clark sighed and leaned against the wall in the hospital, "Joker is out of surgery. They had to reconstruct his jaw Batman. Is Flash okay?"

Bruce nodded, "Flash is fine. We were able to take out the bullet in time but I am going to tell him to take a couple days off to get more healing in. I found out why he got so angry too, so he has to take a couple more days off for Psych evaluation."

Superman sighed, "Great. A whole week without the Flash."

Bruce shrugged his shoulders, "We did it when Barry died, we can do it again."

Superman just rubbed his eyes, "Fine. What do you want me to do with Joker?"

"Take him to Arkham when he can be moved. Don't let him out of your sight."

Superman nodded and signed off the comm. as Wally came back down the stairs, looking as though he raided Dick's closet. Shayera shook her head at a joke he had just told her. Wally raced over to Bruce and gave him a hug around the neck, "Thanks for not punching me when I kissed you on the field. Shayera just told me that I did that."

Bruce sighed and called the Watchtower, "That would be abuse Wallace."

Shayera laughed as Diana answered the call, her eyes were red. "Wat- oh. Hello Batman."

Wally gasped and backed away from Bruce. "I will be upstairs." He sped upstairs into the arms of his friends, who had been peeking through the doorway.

Shayera grimaced, "I'm going to go with Wally." She flew up the stairs and closed the door, leaving Batman with a tear stained Amazon.

Bruce sighed, "Diana."

"How could you do this to me?"

Bruce raised his eyebrows, "Do what to you? My relationship with Flash has nothing to do with you. How did you even find out? Him kissing me on the battle field was pure delirium."

Diana sighed, "My sister is in your house, Batman. She knew I liked you and called me."

Batman pursed his lips, "Then you can understand why we didn't tell you."

"No I can't. If you guys had come clean to me I would have understood. You kept it secret from me and told everyone else."

Bruce closed his eyes with a sigh. "I'm sorry Diana. We thought it would be for the best."

Diana shook her head, "You thought wrong. Was there a specific reason that you called, other than to rub your relationship in my face?"

Batman narrowed his eyes at her, "Flash is taking a week off. Batman out." He clicked off the video and started walking up the stairs, shaking his head at what a mess this turned into. The moment the door opened Wally was at his side.

"Bruce is she okay?" He was biting his lip in worry and wringing his hands together.

Bruce shook his head, "No. But she will manage. You have the week off of hero duties."

Wally's jaw dropped, "What!? No way! I have a city to protect Bruce!"

Dick grinned, "Oh calm down Wally. Us four can take care of Central for a week, I'm sure Donna will love getting her hands dirty again." They looked over to Donna who nodded a gleeful look on her face.

Bruce nodded, "There you go then. You also have to stay here so that you don't rip your stitches by trying to do something you shouldn't be."

Wally glared at him for a moment before sitting down on the couch next to Dick, "Fine but who is going to get my stuff from my apartment?"

Tim shrugged, "I can call Bart."

Wally huffed and crossed his arms, "I'm not leaving this house until my wound heals am I?"

Dick, Roy, Garth, and Donna all shook their heads. "Nope! You scared us too much Twinkletoes."

He glared at them before sighing, "I hate you guys."

Dick cuddled up against him, a smirk on his face, "You love us and you know it!"


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note: I changed the rating due to this chapter, it goes on a slight mature note. They are adults here. The act of sex is not actually wrote. _**

* * *

Wally sighed as he used his superspeed to flip through the channels, pausing when reached the cartoon channels. He clicked on the Teen Titans show, grinning when he in fact saw that it was his episode. Tim rolled his eyes as Kid Flash fought the H.I.V.E Five. "Hey Tim! Have you ever seen this episode? I actually recorded the lines for Kid Flash."

Tim looked up from his homework, his eyebrow twitching. "Yes."

Wally frowned at him and turned back to the T.V., frowning when he saw Jinx come up and whack him with the wet floor sign. "Well, did you know this actually happened?"

Tim sighed, "Yes. What happened to Jinx?"

Wally pursed his lips and switched the channel, "Nothing."

Tim shook his head and went back to his homework, rolling his eyes as Wally started flipping again. "Wally! Do you mind finding a channel and maybe sticking to it?"

Wally just looked at him with a frown, "I feel like you are mad at me for something, Tim."

Tim narrowed his eyes at him, "No. I'm going to finish my work in my room." He gathered his papers up and stalked out of the room, leaving a wounded Wally in his wake.

Wally sighed and shook his head, turning his attention back to the television.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. He really is just mad at Bruce."

Wally jumped and slid to the other side of the couch, his hand on his heart. "Jesus! Dick! You scared the life out of me!"

Dick chuckled and spooned more cereal into his mouth, "Sorry. I was using the gym here. Thought you could use someone to talk to."

Wally sighed, "Yeah… Tim hates me; Bruce is never here because of being Batman and Wayne Enterprises. You and Jason don't live here anymore and Alfred is always doing something, which I don't want to interrupt and be rude."

Dick chuckled, "Yeah, I know how you feel. The problem is when I was in your boat I was able to exercise still, your shoulder prevents that."

Wally sighed, "I know. And you guys are like allergic to treadmills here. I haven't run in days Dick!"

Dick rolled his eyes, "It's only been a day and a half Wally."

Wally sighed, "That's like forever Dick."

"Okay, okay. Listen I will go out and buy you a state of the art treadmill and put it in here for you, okay?"

Wally grinned, "This is why you are my best friend Dick."

Dick stood up with a groan, "Because I buy you things?"

"No! Because you understand my needs!"

Dick rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I'll be back."

Wally nodded and went back to flipping channels as Dick left. He frowned and turned off the television, standing up and walking out the door, fiddling with his phone in his pocket. As he walked through the halls he pulled it out and sent a text to Bruce. **'Hey, what are you doing?'**

It didn't take long for Bruce to answer surprisingly, **'I'm sitting in a meeting. What do you need?**'

Wally grinned, **'Wow. I didn't think you would answer.**'

'**My boyfriend is sitting in my house with a bullet hole in his shoulder and e just texted me, of course I answered.'**

'**Always scared for the worse aren't you?'**

Bruce sighed in his meeting, **'Of course I am.'**

Wally opened the door to Bruce's room and laid on the bed, **'Oh, you really do need to lighten up Bats.**'

Bruce pursed his lips,** 'So you keep saying.'**

Wally grinned, and turned the camera on his phone. _'This should put a smile on his face.'_ He ran a hand through his hair to mess it up; with a wince he took off his shirt. He aimed the camera at his face and pouted, taking a couple of photos before biting his lip, his eyes half lidded and taking a few more. He scanned through them with a grin and sent them all to Bruce, with a message, **'Here, maybe this will help you lighten up.'**

Bruce sighed internally when he felt his phone vibrate again; he pulled it out with a quick glance to the accountants. His eyebrow rose when he saw that the message from Wally was a picture message. He opened it, his brow rising when he saw the photos. They were all very provocative images of Wally in what it looked like to be Bruce's bed. **'Well, I can see how you thought that that may help me lighten up. It failed.'**

Wally grinned when he got the text from Bruce, half expecting an equally provocative text, frowning when he saw what he got instead. **'Oh come on Bruce! Don't I get anything in return?'**

Bruce smirked, **'No, if you recall I'm in the middle of a meeting.'**

Wally sighed, **'Fine. When do you get home?'**

Bruce sighed and looked at the time on his watch, **'An hour.'**

Wally grinned, **'Great! See you then!'**

Bruce shook his head and went back to the meeting, sliding his phone in his pocket.

Wally smirked and sped over to Bruce's drawers, rifling through them, "Oh come on! Bruce has got to have something!" With a triumphant grin he pulled out lacy black underwear, females of course. Wally shook his head, "Well, I will talk to him about the underwear later, I need them for the moment." He laid them on the bed and, ran out the door, slipping his shirt back on and looking for Alfred. Unsurprisingly he found the man in the kitchen. "Hey Jeeves, remember when I went on that date with Bruce and I wore red heels?"

Alfred nodded and set down a cleaning chemical, turning to face Wally with an unamused look. "Why yes Master Wallace. Why do you ask?"

"Call me Wally Jeeves. I took them off in the main foyer; do you happen to know where they went?"

Alfred sighed and picked the spray bottle back up, "I believe I put them in Master Bruce's closet, along with other things that previous… guests of his have left here."

Wally grinned, "Thanks Jeeves, I owe ya! Oh, could you please tell Bruce when he gets home to go up to his room?"

Alfred nodded, "He usually goes up there the moment he gets home anyways. What do you want me to tell Master Richard?"

Wally frowned, "Just tell him to leave the treadmill in the Batcave or something. I will install it later." Alfred nodded and went back to cleaning, allowing Wally to leave. He sped up the stairs back towards Bruce's room, vibrating with excitement. He looked around the room, frowning when he only saw two doors; he knew that one of them went to the bathroom, meaning that the one on the left went to a closet. He walked over to it and opened the door, shaking his head when a full walk-in closet came into view. "Really Bruce? You don't even wear half of this!" He scanned over the expensive clothing, frowning when he still saw price tags on half of the clothes. He walked down to the end where there was a literal section of women's clothing. Wally spotted his heels with a grin and grabbed them, pausing when a pair of fishnet thigh-highs caught his eyes. He reached out a hand to touch them, a small smirk growing on his face when he realized that due to the size they were most likely Talia's. He grabbed them and ran to the bathroom to take a shower before giving Bruce the shock of his life.

#

Bruce walked through the doors to the Manor, raising an eyebrow when Wally didn't accost him as soon as his foot hit the marble flooring. He just shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on the coat rack before heading to the stairs to walk up to his room.

Alfred walked out of the kitchen with a small smile, "Welcome home Master Bruce, Master Wallace is waiting for you in your room."

Bruce nodded, "So that's why I wasn't attacked when I walked in the door. Thanks Alfred." Alfred nodded and headed back to the kitchen as Bruce began climbing the stairs to his room, curious as to what Wally was doing in the bedroom. He reached his door and opened it, not even noticing the fact that it was brightly lit, instead of the darkened way he usually kept it.

"Heya Bats." Wally wrapped his arms around the wide shoulders from behind, a grin on his face.

"Wally." He felt himself being turned around by Wally, his eyebrows shooting into his hairline when he saw how the redhead was attired. Wally was wearing a black thong, fishnet tights and the heels from their first date.

Wally gave him a smile and stepped closer to Bruce, "Those pictures didn't help you lighten up, so maybe this will." He ran his fingers through Bruce's hair, a seductive smile on his face.

Bruce shivered, "What are you talking about Wally?"

Wally leaned forward so that his lips were brushing against Bruce's. "Remember what happened at my Aunt's house that one day?" Bruce nodded, a curious look in his eyes. Wally grinned and leaned closer to his ear, whispering. "I thought that we could continue that." He ran his hands down to Bruce's tie and began loosening it, throwing it to the ground when it came undone. Wally moved back to face Bruce again, pressing his lips to Bruce's, unsurprised when the billionaire quickly responded by kissing back. Bruce let go of his briefcase, which landed on the floor with a thump, and reached up to place his hands on the back of Wally's neck and head, deepening the kiss. Wally grinned and began unbuttoning Bruce's shirt, licking Bruce's bottom lip. Bruce gasped and let him in, much to Wally's delight. Wally darted his tongue in and lapped at every crevice of his mouth, exploring the famous mouth of the billionaire. Bruce groaned and ran his hands down to Wally's hips, pressing his fingers into them and effectively making the redhead press against him. Wally shivered and threw Bruce's shirt off of his back, pulling away from his mouth and looking Bruce in his lust filled eyes. Bruce just stared into his teal eyes before darting in to his neck and kissing it. Wally closed his eyes with a grin and tilted his head back, fumbling with Bruce's belt buckle. Bruce suckled at Wally's neck and wrapped his large hand around Wally's thigh, lifting it around his waist. Wally finally got the belt undone and ripped it off of Bruce, throwing it to the ground. He wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck and allowed Bruce to take control of the situation. Bruce grinned against Wally's neck and grabbed his other leg, wrapping it around his waist too. He held Wally up and carried him to the bed, gasping when the redhead's fingers grazed the top of his pelvis. He threw Wally down and grinned when he laughed. Wally looked at him with lust clouded eyes, and beckoned him forward with his finger as Bruce crawled over him. Wally ran his fingers over the man's chest and gasped when Bruce kissed down his chest, leaving a trail of hickeys. Bruce skipped over Wally's pelvis much to his disappointment and instead kissed his inner thigh, grabbing the elastic band of the tights in his teeth and began pulling them down, taking them off along with Wally's heels which feel to the ground with a loud thump. Bruce slid his body back up to meet Wally's blushing face as he rubbed his hardened member. Wally leaned up and kissed him before pulling away.

Bruce reached into his nightstand, "Are you ready for this Wally?"

Wally blushed profusely and nodded, "Yes Bruce."

Bruce nodded and leaned down to kiss Wally again, happier than he felt in a long time.

##

Wally sighed contentedly in Bruce's arms; his head was resting on the man's chest as he laced his fingers through Bruce's. He began to chuckle, making the Dark Knight raise his brow quizzically.

"What?"

Wally shook his head, "Nothing."

Bruce pursed his lips, "Would you just tell me?"

Wally blushed, the heat radiating off of him, heating Bruce's chest. "It really is nothing."

Bruce sighed, "Wallace."

Wall groaned and sat up, turning to face Bruce with a scowl. "I was just thinking about how funny it was that you basically just took away my virginity! I have only been with women Bruce…"

Bruce chuckled and wrapped his arms around Wally, dragging him closer to his chest. "That doesn't matter to me Wally, you know that." He paused and ran his fingers through the silky red hair. "Though it is kind of funny."

Wally sighed and shook his head, "Thanks a lot Bruce."

Bruce sighed and clutched the younger man tighter to him. "Oh, Wally. It's fine. I am not surprised that I was the first man you had ever been with before."

Wally didn't say anything and just cuddled against Bruce's side, jumping when a knock sounded on the door.

"Master Bruce? Dinner is ready to be served; will you be dining in your room?"

Bruce looked over to Wally who shrugged, "Yes Alfred."

"Very good, shall I also bring Master Wallace's dinner?"

Wally blushed and covered his face with the black duvet, hiding from Bruce's smirk. "That would be great Alfred."

"I shall be back soon then."

Wally sighed and sat up, stretching with a groan before getting out of bed and looking for some pants to pull on. He went to the dresser at the end of the bed and pulled out a pair of small boxers, holding them up for Bruce to see, "Are these yours?" Bruce watched him with a predatory glare; he bit his lip and didn't answer Wally, making the speedster blush under his gaze. "Come on Bruce. I need to find pants!"

Bruce grinned and stood up, striding over to Wally and wrapping his arms around the man. "Why? You look fine the way you're dressed now."

Wally sighed and leaned into Bruce's arms, "Bruce, I'm naked."

"I know."

Wally shook his head and sprang out of his arms when a knock sounded on the door, within seconds he had pants and a shirt on, though they were both Bruce's, and was on the other side of the room. Bruce laughed and pulled on some pants, walking over to the door and opening it. Alfred was on the other side, holding a tray laden with food.

"Master Bruce."

Bruce took it from him with a nod, "Thanks Alfred." Alfred just nodded and walked away as Bruce closed the door. He set the tray down on his desk and turned to Wally who was sitting on the bed, a large blush on his face. "Wally, stop looking like a guilty teenager and come over here."

Wally shook his head, "Sorry Bruce. It's just well… Alfred raised you, so it kinda makes him your father and it's awkward."

Bruce sighed, "Alfred is a father figure however, he has always been more of a friend than anything else to me."

Wally just sighed and walked over to Bruce, grabbing a plate and sitting on the floor, eating the food quickly. Bruce rolled his eyes and sat down in his chair, beginning to eat.

"Um, Bruce?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we ripped my stitches…"

Bruce turned to look at him, his eyes wide as blood ran down Wally's arm, staining his shirt. "Great. Are you okay?"

Wally bit his lip, "I am so sorry! I ruined your shirt!"

Bruce sighed, "I have ten more just like it, are you okay?"

Wally nodded and set his plate down on the floor, holding his shoulder. "I'll be back."

Bruce shook his head, "Don't you dare." He reached into his desk and pulled out a suture kit. He got down and kneeled before Wally, "You will have to lie down. I can't stitch it if your shoulder isn't flat." Wally nodded and lay down, letting go of his shoulder. Bruce sighed and set down the kit, grabbing the fabric of the shirt and ripping it away from the wound. "Really Wally?"

Wally blushed, "Right. Sorry." He looked up at Bruce's blue eyes with admiration as Bruce put on gloves and got out a cotton ball, pouring a brown liquid over it. Wally raised his eyebrow, "What's that?"

Bruce sighed and rubbed it over the wound, ignoring Wally's hiss of pain. "Iodine. It will sterilize the wound."

"Oh." Wally turned his head to the side and watched as Bruce rubbed the wound before putting the cotton ball down and unwrapping a needle and thread. "Will this hurt?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes as he threaded the needle. "A little."

Wally groaned, "Shit, you're using your Batman voice." Bruce just gave him a glare and stabbed the needle through Wally's skin. "Ow! Fuck!"

Bruce chuckled, "Sorry." He pulled the needle out and started to actually stitch Wally's wound.

Wally glared at him, "You bastard." He pursed his lips and turned to look at his wound, frowning when he felt the pulling of the thread, mixing with the pain. "This just feels like the time I got a tattoo."

Bruce looked at him in amusement, "Funny, I didn't see one on you."

Wally frowned, "Yeah. Raven removed it as soon as I stepped out of the parlor. Which sucked cause it was awesome!"

"What was it?"

Wally blushed, "Um… it was the Batman emblem…"

Bruce raised his brow, "Why wouldn't you get the Flash symbol?"

Wally gave him a 'really' look as Bruce cut the thread. "You mean you haven't figured that out yet?"

Bruce put a bandage over the stitches, "Figured out what?"

Wally sat up and stared into Bruce's eyes, "Bruce, I have had a crush on Batman ever since I first became a hero. The crush never lessened, it only grew stronger. I got used to the fact that I would never even get a chance to be with you, but then I became the Flash and everything changed."

Bruce looked at him incredulously, "You were ten when you became a hero."

"That's the point Bruce!" Wally shook his head. "I thought you were a detective."

"I tried not to pay attention to the advances of a young boy, Wally."

Wally rolled his eyes, "Would you stop with the Batman voice?"

Bruce turned away, a small smirk on his face. "Not until you get naked again. I have seen some of your emails with Shayera; I know how this voice makes you feel."

Wally blushed, "Those were private!"

Bruce leaned forward and whispered into Wally's ear, "I'm Batman."

Wally shivered and leapt on top on Bruce, "Why do you do this to me?" He kissed him on the lips, cutting off Bruce's answer.

##

Wally shivered against Bruce's side as they lay on the cold floor. Bruce was lazily rubbing his back, making him shiver more. "Bruce?"

"Hm?"

Wally bit his lip nervously as Bruce waited for an answer. "Um… I think I'm in l-love with you." Silence came from the other man, Wally blushed and got up slowly, looking at him to make sure he wasn't freaked out. Bruce instead was just staring at him, his dark eyes half lidded. "Bruce?" He didn't say anything, just kept watching Wally. Wally looked down at the ground and let out a large breath before speaking again, "Listen,IknowthatyouwillprobablyneversaythatyoulovemebutIhavelovedyouforalongtimeanditdoesn'tmatterifyousayitornot, ."

Bruce continued watching him, "Slow down."

Wally blushed and gave him a sheepish grin, "Sorry Bats. What I said was, I know that you will probably never say that you love me but I have loved you for a long time and it doesn't matter if you say it or not, I know that you will love me in your own time. I just had to say it." Wally glanced down at the ground and waited for Bruce to do something, frowning when silence came from the man. He looked back up at Bruce, his frown deepening when he saw Bruce's small smirk. "Bruce?"

Bruce just grabbed Wally and brought him closer to him, hugging him around the waist. "Thank you Wally."

Wally laid his head on Bruce's chest, "For what?"

"Understanding."

They fell into silence as the sky darkened, turning the windows into dark mirrors as they held each other. A loud noise startled them out of their reverie, making Wally jump up and run to his phone, which was blaring music. He turned it on and turned to Bruce, "Dick's giving me the report on Central and he wanted to know if he also should patrol Gotham… with a winking face." Wally blushed and waited for Bruce to answer.

Bruce stood up with a groan, "No, I will be out there with Tim soon. Why is your ringtone for him Talk Dirty to Me?"

Wally laughed and texted a reply to Dick before laying on the bed, "I have special ringtones for everyone. For you I have the old Batman cartoon theme by Danny Elfman, for Donna I have 'I Don't Want to be in Love', Roy and Jason both have a Linkin Park song because it's angsty, Garth's is just him shouting about fish, the old Titans have the Teen Titans theme song, and the League have the theme from the cartoon." He paused as Dick texted him again, "Well minus Shay, she has a bird call."

Bruce put on a pair of pants, "Does she know that you use a bird call for her?"

Wally nodded and texted Dick, "She thought that is was funny. So… when will you be back?"

Batman walked to the door, "Early morning."

Wally frowned, answering a call from Dick, "Okay. Hey Dick." Bruce could just barely hear Dick on the other line, smirking when Wally gave a scandalous gasp as he closed the door. "Richard! Asking that about your father!? What is the matter with you?"

"**Haha, come on Wally! Did you guys… you know… Do it?"**

Wally sighed, just knowing the look on Dick's face right now; it was probably a shit-eating grin as he sat on the edge of a rooftop. Wally blushed, "If you really need to know, yes we did. It was very beautiful, I'm practically euphoric." His sarcasm laced voice made Dick laugh again.

Dicks' voice seemed farther away as he shouted, **"Hey guys!"** He paused as Wally listened to the phone intently. **"They did it!"** Wally gasped and looked at the phone in horror when he heard the cheers of his oldest friends. Dick went back to the phone with a chuckle, **"Hey. Did Bruce leave?"**

Wally nodded with his hand on his forehead in exasperation. "Yeah. He went to patrol with Tim, why?"

Dick laughed over the phone, making Wally narrow his eyes, **"Be right there."** Dick hung up as Wally pulled the phone away from his ear.

"What a dick." Wally stood up and searched the floor for a pair of pants, finding none he sighed and slid on one of Bruce's button up shirts, frowning when it covered him enough so that he could run to Dick's room and steal his clothes. He searched through the drawers and pulled out a pair of pants, putting them on and leaving Bruce's shirt on, grinning when it smelled like his Dark Knight.

He ran downstairs to the kitchen, opening the freezer, finding ice cream with a cry of delight, "Who knew that Bats was an ice cream fan?" He grabbed it and a spoon, eating it as he ran to the study, scanning over the books, seeing if he had anything of interest. Seeing no recognizable titles, he just piled a bunch of books in his arms and sat down, beginning to read them, his hand blurring with his eyes as he flipped the pages, spoon in his mouth. He was on the fifth book when Dick came in and flipped over the couch, landing next to him, a large grin on his face.

"Hey Wally."

Wally paused and looked up at him, spoon still in his mouth; he reached up and smacked Dick upside the head.

Dick jumped and rubbed the back of his head, giving Wally a glare. "Hey! Just cause you are dating Bruce doesn't make you my mother! And gross, are those _my _pants?"

Wally took the spoon out of his mouth, "Yes they are. And you told Donna that I slept with Bruce! Did you forget that she ran straight to Diana the other day?"

Dick's eyes grew wide, "Ah…Right…"

Wally shook his head and went back to his books, frowning when Roy walked in, a cocky smile on his face. "Wallace got deflowered by the big bad Bat!" Dick laughed as Roy leaned over the edge of the couch, ruffling Wally's hair.

Wally groaned, "Guys! Come on, I wasn't a virgin before!"

Roy grinned, "Have you ever slept with a man before? Cause I know you didn't sleep with me."

Wally just sighed, "I hate you all."

The two just laughed and waited for Donna and Garth to catch up with them. Wally went back to reading, throwing the tenth book onto the pile. Dick frowned, "Are you planning on putting those books back Wally?"

Wally gave him a 'really?' look, "Dick. It will take me like three seconds to put these back."

Dick rolled his eyes as Donna walked into the room, giving Wally a strange look. "Donna? You okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Richard."

Wally put down his book and turned to Donna, a pleading look on his face. "Did you tell Diana?"

Donna just blinked, "Yes. She deserved to know."

Wally stood up and pointed his finger at her angrily. "No, she doesn't! It's our private lives!"

Donna raised her eyebrow, "You seemed keen on telling everyone else."

Wally glared at Dick who just pursed his lips and avoided his gaze. "BRUCE and I told our close friends and family! I am NOT going to keep something secret from MY best friend! It isn't my fault he blabs his big mouth everywhere!"

Dick glared at him, "Hey!"

Roy put his hands to his mouth, wide eyed. "Well it is kinda true Dickie."

Garth walked in, confusion on his face. "Did I miss something?"

Wally sneered at Donna, "Yeah! Princess over here is being a bitch!"

The three men stared at the two fighting, scared looks on their faces. Dick pulled out his phone slowly and sent a text to Bruce.

Donna glared at him and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I can see that I am not wanted here."

Wally threw his arms in the air and began shouting, "Yeah! You can come back when you're no longer acting like a two-faced bitch!"

Donna set her jaw in anger, staring at him before storming out of the room. The three on the couch watched her, cringing when the door slammed, shaking the whole manor. They turned back to Wally who was vibrating with anger, his figure blurring. Garth stood up cautiously and went to lay a hand on Wally's shoulder. Wally's eyes darted to his hand as he zipped to the other side of the room. "Don't touch me!" Garth's eyes grew wide and slowly sat back down, not even caring when he sat in Roy's lap. Roy grunted when the weight settled on his lap. The three continued staring at Wally, not even turning when the clock slid back, revealing Batman. He slid the cowl off when he saw Wally, turning to look at the three on the couch.

"What did you three do?" He glanced over towards Wally before turning back to them.

The three shook their heads violently, Dick gulped. "Bruce. It was not us. You have to talk to him. Donna fucked up."

Bruce's eyebrows rose as he turned back Wally. "Wally?"

Wally just turned to him, he didn't say anything, but Bruce could see tears coming out of his eyes. Wally opened his mouth, staring at Bruce before disappearing in a flash. Bruce watched the trail that he left in shock.

Dick stood up slowly, "I will go and take over patrolling… you have to go talk to him." Bruce nodded and walked out the door, ignoring the stares form Garth and Roy.

He walked up the stairs, frowning when he saw Alfred watching the three men shaking his head, "You three should go after Donna. She needs a friend."

Dick crossed his arms, "Okay, how do we tell her that Wally was right?"

Alfred shook his head at Dick as Bruce climbed the stairs to his room, where he was pretty sure he would find Wally. He opened the door with a sigh as the sobs racked through Wally's body on the bed, echoing off the walls.

"Get out! I don't want to hear your lecture Dick!"

Bruce frowned and walked closer to the bed, "Wally. It's me."

Wally cried harder when he heard Bruce's voice. He picked up a pillow and threw it at Bruce. Bruce raised his eyebrow and easily dodged the feather filled projectile. "I don't want to talk to you Bruce! You will just give me an even worse lecture! I don't regret what I said!"

Bruce sighed and sat down on the bed, putting his hand on Wally's leg. 'Wally, I don't even know what you said!" Wally turned and glared at him before running to the other side of the room. Bruce frowned when his hand hit the bed, 'Wally will you please just explain to me what happened?"

Wally shook his head, "No! Donna was being a bitch." Bruce coughed and gave Wally a pointed look before standing up and walking over to Wally. Wally glared at him, trying to ignore how he looked in the Batsuit. "Don't touch me!"

Bruce watched the tears flow down Wally's cheeks, "Wally…" He grabbed Wally's wrist and just tightened his grip when Wally began to vibrate. "That won't stop me." He pulled on his arm and drew Wally into a hug, holding him tightly against his chest as Wally sobbed into his shoulder. They stood there for a long time, only stopping when Wally's sobs ceased to just sniffles. "Now will you tell me what happened?"

Wally nodded and pulled away, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. "Yeah… Donna is being a bitch."

"More than that Wallace."

Wally sighed, "When you left Dick called me, and he jokingly asked me if we had… well, you know." He blushed and turned away from Bruce. "So he was with Roy, Donna, and Garth and he told them. Cause they have known about the whole 'I have crush on Batman' thing since we were kids, so it was one big joke. Well they had a good laugh and he told me that he was going to come over with everyone. I said okay and hung up, heading down to the study to wait for them." Bruce nodded and moved away from Wally, sitting in his desk chair, not caring when Wally sat in his lap and cuddled up to him. "And so when Dick arrived I smacked him upside the head and we got into a small tiff, its all good. I got a pair of pants out of it." He chuckled as Bruce raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Anyways, Roy came in, joking about me being deflowered by the Bat, so that went on for a little bit and then Donna walked in."

Bruce closed his eyes and leaned his head back, "She told Diana…"

Wally nodded, letting loose a fresh stream of tears, "She told Diana! That we had sex! She even had the audacity to say that Diana deserved to know! So I got angry and started shouting, telling her that Diana didn't deserve to know that it was our private lives! So she replies saying that we were keen on telling everyone else about it! I told her that no! We only told our close friends and family, it isn't my fault that my best friend and your son blabbed away!" Wally stood up and began to pace in front of Bruce angrily. "And then Garth walked in, asking if he missed anything, so I told him that yeah he did! He missed the fucking princess acting like a bitch! So Donna just flipped her hair and was all 'I don't think I'm welcome here…'." Wally ran his hands through his hair angrily as Bruce watched him. "So I told her that she wasn't and to come back when she wasn't acting like a two-faced bitch… and then she glared at me and left." He sat down on the floor in a huff, covering his face with his hands.

Bruce just sighed and crossed his arms; his watchtower duty tonight was going to be horrendous with Diana. "I'm sorry Wally."

"It's not your fault, Bruce…" Wally laid on the floor with a groan, staring at the ceiling. "How did you know about that fight?"

"Dick texted me… this time it's a good thing he couldn't shut his mouth."

Wally let out a small chuckle which quickly changed to a frown when a knock on the door sounded. He glanced up at Bruce with a pleading look for him to answer the door.

Bruce frowned at him before getting up and walking over to the door, leaving Wally on the floor. Unsurprisingly Alfred was on the other side holding a tray of steaming mugs, filled with dark cocoa. Alfred handed Bruce the tray, "I thought Master Wallace would benefit from these."

"Thanks Alfred." Alfred just nodded and walked away, leaving Bruce and the energetic speedster alone. Bruce turned around and was accosted by said speedster, who already picked up a mug and began downing it. Bruce just shook his head as Wally jumped around, fanning his mouth proclaiming that the drinks, were indeed hot. He walked around the erratic man and set the tray down on the table. "So… Is there anything else that you wanted to talk about?"

Wally frowned and looked down at his second mug; the burns in his mouth had already been healed. "No… Why do you ask?" Batman just stared at Wally, who shifted under his intense stare. "I am not going to talk about what happened with Joker." Bruce continued staring at him until the redhead averted his gaze. "I said no."

"You're going to have to talk about it soon."

Wally shook his head violently, "No! I don't want to talk about the thing with Donna or Joker. Can we just drop the subject?"

Bruce sighed, "No. You need to be evaluated for your psych section in your folder after what happened with Joker. You can't just go off on people like that, and after what happened with Donna, it's clear that something is bothering you."

Wally stood up and glared at him, "Nothing is bothering me! Maybe being holed up in this house is affecting me, I don't know!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden ring, slipping it onto his finger.

Bruce stood up cautiously, "Wally, you don't want to do that."

Wally gave him a glare worthy of himself as he hit the ring, releasing his Flash costume and spinning into it. Once the costume was fully on he gave Bruce one last look before leaving out the door, gold electricity crackling through the air. Bruce groaned and ran his hand through his hair before running out the door to the Batcave. He sat down in the computer chair and called up Superman. Superman quickly answered, yawning on the screen and rubbing his eyes.

"Bruce?"

"Wally ran away. I need your help to find him."

Clark frowned, "Where do you think he would have gone?"

Bruce sighed and gave him an annoyed look. "How the hell am I supposed to know? He is probably already in China!"

Superman sighed and looked down, suppressing another yawn. "Okay, okay. I will go find him. But you better try to track him through the League communicator!"

Bruce nodded and signed off, pulling up the League comm. tracking system. He typed in Wally's name and waited for it to load. Dick came bursting into the Batcave, running up to Bruce with a glare.

"What the hell did you do!?"

Bruce turned around and came face to face with Nightiwng's batons, both of which were aimed at his throat. "Nightwing."

Dick sneered, "I swear to god Bruce! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Bruce didn't answer just stared at him until Dick sighed and brought his batons down. "You better find him, or I will make your life hell. We both know that if I don't hold back Bruce, you will get hurt, in more ways than one." Dick glared at him until the computer made a pinging noise, making both turn to face it quickly. The tracker was blinking red, showing that it had found Flash. Bruce pulled up where he was with baited breath. Dick leaned over to look at the screen, "But… He's heading straight for my apartment."

Bruce nodded, "Call Kori, we may be able to get this over with soon."

Dick nodded and pulled out his phone, pressing a number on speed dial before beginning to talk quickly to Starfire. Bruce just turned back to the screen and narrowed his eyes at it. "Why did you do this to me Wallace?"


	8. Chapter 8

Wally ran to Dick's apartment in Blüdhaven. He was sick of the cowl on his costume but needed a mask to hide his identity. He crawled through the fire escape, pausing when he heard Kori's voice.

"The tracker said he was headed this way? Why?"

Wally bit his lip, _'what tracker?'_ His league comm in his ear beeped again, alerting him to another missed call. Wally narrowed his eyes and reached up, taking the offending thing out of his ear and setting it on the edge of the window.

"Yes Dick, I will try to keep him occupied until Bruce gets here. No I won't hurt him." Kori sighed as Dick continued talking.

Wally knew that this was the perfect time; he grabbed the window and slid it open silently. As soon as it opened all the way he stepped in and ran to the bedroom. He looked around quickly and sure enough, an extra Nightwing mask was on the dresser.

Wally picked it up and took off his cowl, ripping it off of his costume and laying it down where the mask was. With a sigh he put on the mask.

"Wally?"

He jumped and turned around to see Kori's big green eyes staring at him, full of concern. They stared at each other for a long time until she cautiously reached a hand out to touch him. He looked down at her hand and ran out the door in the blink of an eye. She gasped as her hand fell back to her side. She looked over to the dresser and picked up the cowl, running her fingers over the red material. Kori pulled out her old Titan communicator and called two old friends.

"Raven's communicator, Changeling speaking. Oh my gosh Kori!"

She grinned, "Gar! I need you and Raven's help. Can you guys come here?"

Changeling nodded enthusiastically as a gravelly monotone sounded from the edge of the screen. "Be there in a second."

The call ended and Kori sat down on her bed, still clutching the cowl in her hands. "Wally, what happened?"

#

Wally ran to the shoreline of the Pacific, reveling as the wind dragged through his hair. He grinned and pushed himself to go faster. The gold energy crackled around him as he hit the sand, running straight towards the waters edge without pause as his feet ran gracefully over the water, spraying it up into the air.

#

Raven sighed as she sat on the bed in the room. "Do you think you two could not stare at me? I get enough of that with the three idiots!"

Kori and Gar blushed and crept into the living area, Raven's mantra reminding them of past times. "So, why did you need my help Kori? I understand why you needed Raven's help, but not mine."

Kori sat down on the couch, "Well, I may need you to call Cyborg to see if he can track the dimensional rift that Wally is most likely leaving behind him… and I also need you to distract Dick."

Gar raised his eyebrow, "Okay, "What was that last part? Cause I know that you can call Cyborg."

Kori gave him a bashful smile, "You have to distract Dick. He is in a rage about Wally and the fact that I let him get away, may trigger more anger."

Gar sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Okay, fine. I will go patrol with him or something."

They fell silent as they waited for Raven, who was taking longer than usual to track Wally's emotions. The door to the bedroom opened, revealing Raven with her finger on her League comm., talking to Superman. "Superman, he is on the Pacific ocean. You should be able to catch him." Kori grinned at Gar who grinned back as Raven sat down, her hood off. "That was draining. He had so much sadness, anger, and guilt so it was easy to track him, but the emotions were so potent."

Gar frowned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Well, at least you found him for them." Raven nodded as they sat there for a while, waiting for Dick to come home with his wrath.

#

Wally ran circles on the ocean, laughing as he created vortex after vortex. He sped off as they fell back into the water, revealing a speeding Superman, chasing after him. Wally glared at him through his mask.

"Flash!"

Wally shook his head and didn't slow down, "What do you want Superman?"

Superman caught up to him, "Slow down! Batman just wanted to talk!"

"And I just want to run!" He picked up his pace, groaning as Superman kept pace with him.

"Wally would you please just slow down? Can we just talk about this?"

Wally shook his head and kept running, "No!"

Superman growled in frustration, "I know that the Flash can only go so fast, Wally! I have raced Barry before and won."

Wally glanced at him from the corner of his eye, glaring at him. "That was Barry. You guys never even tested my powers."

Superman paused, "What do you mean?"

Wally grinned and with a loud boom that shook the air he was gone, leaving a scarlet and gold trail that crackled with electricity. Superman skidded to a halt above the water with wide eyes. He just stared at the area where Wally had been, ignoring the beeping in his ear alerting him to a call. Clark shook his head and answered it quickly, "Superman."

"Did you find him?"

"Hello Batman, yes I found him. But I couldn't catch him; you never told me how fast he was. I just think we should leave him be for the moment, Bruce."

"Was he bleeding?"

Clark sighed, "I didn't see any on him. Listen I think you and Dick should leave him be for the moment, he just needs to calm down. He will be fine."

"Batman out"

Clark rolled his eyes before heading back to Metropolis, "Of course."

#

Wally ran over the plains of Africa with a large grin, laughing in delight. He could feel his hunger coming on, but he kept running. The wind going through his hair, the pounding of his feet on the ground, this was the life. All of his worries left his body with each step, Donna, gone, Joker, gone… everything that plagued his mind left in an instant. He let out another whoop of joy as he hit the sandy area of Egypt, the different terrain, the better the run.

#

Dick, Kori, Roy, Garth, Raven, and Gar all sat in Dick's apartment, trying to make small conversation as they tried to keep their mind off their wayward friend.

Gar sighed, "So… Aqu- I mean Garth. What's new in Atlantis?"

Garth looked at him, eyebrow raised, "Did you seriously just ask me about a place that I haven't been to in years Garfield?"

Gar blushed as the group laughed, "Oh come on! I'm just trying to make conversation as we wait for Wally to come back! Dick are you sure that he will come here?"

Dick nodded vehemently, "He's mad at the League so he wouldn't go to their places. The Titans are a segment of the League, so that's a no, his aunt would yell at him for running away, and he ran away from Bruce, so why would he go back to him?"

Gar nodded as Roy sighed and shook his head, "But what if he goes to my place? Or Garth's? I mean we know for sure that he won't go to Paradise Island, because he is avoiding Diana and Donna."

Dick sighed before standing up and pacing, "I just have a feeling, okay?"

The group fell silent as Roy nodded, watching Dick pace. They sat there for what seemed like hours until Dick stopped and looked at the door, his blue eyes wide with relief. He ran over to the door and wrenched it open, nearly taking it off the hinges. Wally was on the other side, his red hair was mussed and the mask was wrinkled on his face. Wally gave Dick a small smile before collapsing in his arms. Dick gasped and clutched onto him, falling to his knees. "Wally!"

Raven rushed over to him and placed her hands on Wally's chest, "Dick… He's fine. He is just dehydrated and malnourished… and he has a bullet wound to the shoulder, partially healed. I can heal it after we get food in him." Dick nodded and stood up, carrying Wally into the bedroom with Roy and Garth following close behind. He laid Wally down on the bed, pulling IVs out of the closet and putting one in his elbow. Dick stared at him for a moment before getting up and heading to the kitchen, pulling out pots and pans.

Kori sat on the counter, "Dick what are you doing?"

"When Wally wakes up he will need food, a lot of it." Dick started making three dishes at once, ushering Starfire out of the kitchen with a small smile.

Kori shook her head as Gar pulled a guitar out of the closet and started playing it as Raven meditated. "Just like old times, eh Dick?" Roy leaned over the counter with a sad smile.

Dick shook his head, "I can't believe he still runs his head off when things get too emotional for him. Remember how long he ran when Barry died?"

Garth nodded, staring at the frozen fish in disgust. "Yeah, are you really making him fish, Dick?"

Dick glared at him, "Yes Gillhead. He will need the protein and omega vitamins."

Garth turned his nose up in the air and strode away, sitting next to Gar. Roy just shook his head, "Are you going to tell Bruce?"

"No."

Roy lowered his voice and moved closer to him, "Why not? Bruce is worried out of his mind! First Joker shoots him and then Wally runs away after it gets a tad bit serious? Do you like it when your father broods?"

Dick threw a towel over his shoulder and sighed, "Of course I don't but it's the only option I have at the moment. Wally ran away for a reason and he will talk to Bruce when he wants to. "

Roy shook his head and grabbed a spatula, flipping the fish. "Fine, but make sure Wally does tell him." Garth glared at Roy as he took over making the fish, making the archer poke his tongue out at him.

Dick grinned as he watched the exchange, "So… what's going on between you and Davey Jones, Robin Hood?" He bumped Roy with his hip and waggled his eyebrows at him suggestively.

Roy blushed, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Boy Blunder."

Dick laughed, "Oh come on Roy! Spill the beans!" Roy shook his head as he stared at Garth, blushing when Dick pressed his cheek against his own. "What're you looking at Speedy-o?"

Roy sighed, "Look… this stays between us cause I know you will not let up until I tell you. We have been together for a little while now…"

Dick grinned, "Jeez Roy, I knew you liked fish, but I didn't realize that you liked the taste that much."

Roy rolled his eyes at the acrobat, "Thank you, you're hilarious."

Dick chuckled as he put the completed food in the oven. "I do try. So why didn't you guys tell us?"

"I'm not really sure. I just think we never got around to it. Cause you know, not everyone has a big bad guy in Japan to fight where you conveniently rescue the love of your life and kiss her afterwards, making everything perfect."

Dick sighed, "We were teenagers Roy."

Roy shook his head and washed his hands in the sink. "That is not an explanation. I mean come on, you kissed her in front of your whole team!"

"Well you know how Dick is, Roy. He always has to have a captive audience and a great show."

Everyone turned to the sound of the voice, large grins stretching across their faces when they saw Wally standing in the doorway. He grinned at them all before racing over to the food that Dick set out and beginning to eat at superspeed. "Dick! Give me something to drink. I will take anything." Dick nodded and set a large glass of water down as the rest of the group stared at Wally, making him pause as he ate. "What? What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

Roy shook his head and smacked Wally upside the head, "How could you do that? You did the same thing when Barry died! You got into a fight with Batman and ran away!"

Wally glared at him and ate slower, "It helps me relax. I just felt like everything was crashing down around me, okay?"

Raven sat down next to him, placing her hands on his wounded shoulder, blue light emanating from them as she slowly healed the hole. "What was troubling you so much Wally?"

"Just personal issues, Rae. Really nothing big, it was just a lot to handle at one time. What are you doing? It feels weird."

"Healing your shoulder, do you want to talk about it?"

He paused his annihilation of the food, staring at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Nope I'm all good now. I just have to apologize to a few people… well a lot of people and that will be the end of it!"

Dick coughed, "Call Bruce first… then go to Diana."

Raven pulled away from his shoulder with a nod. "Your shoulder is healed, not even a scar."

Wally grinned and rotated it, turning to her with a grin, "Thanks Rae!"

"Don't call me Rae." She gave him a small smile and opened a portal to Titan's Tower, walking through it with Gar following, muttering about the little brats he had to train.

Dick watched them and waved to them before turning back to Wally. "You have to talk to Diana, with Bruce."

Wally glared, "Why? I think if she saw both of us then you would have to go to two funerals."

Dick sighed, "She wouldn't kill you… I think."

"Ugh, whatever. I also have to apologize to Donna, though we all know I was right… I just said it the wrong way."

Garth laughed, "I have never seen or heard you go off on someone like that Wally. It was crazy!"

Roy chuckled, "I know! I didn't even know that you knew how to talk like that."

Wally rolled his eyes, "Guys I was raised in an abusive household, those were my first words."

Dick frowned, "Don't make us sad, little Wally was too cute for bad things to happen to him."

Wally chuckled, "Well sorry Dick, you can't hide the truth. Also, I hate to eat and run, but I have to go grovel." He stood up from his chair and washed the dishes quickly, leaving the kitchen sparkling clean. He then ran around his three friends and grabbed them into a large group hug. "What would I do without you guys?"

Roy coughed as Wally squeezed him between Garth and Dick. "Perish?"

"Probably." He then ran out the door, leaving it banging in his wake. The three just shook their heads at his erratic behavior.

"How bad is Bruce going to yell at him, Dick?"

Dick looked over to Kori with a sad smirk. "I think he might have to sleep in his own apartment tonight."

#

Wally bit his lip as he stood at the entrance to the Manor. _'Do I knock? Or can I just go right in?' _He raised his hand to knock, holding it inches in front of the door. He stayed like that for several seconds before shaking his head violently and knocking on the door. He flitted back and forth on the steps until the door opened, an annoyed looking butler behind it.

"Master Wallace?"

Wally smiled at him and rubbed the back of his neck, taking Nightwing's mask off. "Um… Hey Jeeves. Is Bruce here?"

Alfred raised his eyebrow, "No, he was called into a meeting with the Joker in Arkham Asylum. I believe you do recall that Joker wishes to buy shares in the company?"

Wally grimaced, "Yeah I remember. Do you have any idea of when he will be back?"

"No I do not, though you are welcome to stay here until he comes home." Alfred stood back from the door and held it open for Wally.

Wally walked in, wringing his hands together nervously. "Thanks… Where should I wait?"

Alfred closed the door and walked behind Wally, "I do believe that for your problem it would be best if you waited in the main hall. If I may be so bold Master Wallace…"

Wally smirked, "Of course you can be with me Jeeves!"

Alfred sighed and clasped his hands behind his back, "You frightened Master Bruce earlier, and I frankly did not like it one bit. He needs you, you are a shining beacon in his life and to see you crumble like you did affected him greatly. See that it does not happen again."

Wally sighed and looked down at the floor. "I know, I know… I have to stop acting like a child and face my problems head on… I just grew up really fast Alfred."

Alfred shook his head slowly, "So did Master Bruce. I watched an eight year old boy become a man in an alley. I thought it would never happen to another one but time told me I was wrong and I watched a young circus boy fall to his knees as his famous parents to their deaths." Alfred paused and looked at the paintings on the walls; they went in a timeline, showing the development of the Wayne household. It started with the first ones to live in the house, continuing until it showed Bruce surrounded by Jason, Tim, Dick, Alfred, and Cassandra. Alfred turned back to Wally, "I have seen so many people grow up too fast in this house, Master Wallace. Age is just a number, you already have grown into a man, and you are just more jovial than others."

Wally gave him a small smile as the man walked away, "Thanks for the wisdom Alfred."

"Anytime, Master Wallace."

"Call me Wally!"

"No."

Wally shook his head chuckling when Alfred disappeared from his sight. He sat down on the floor and stared at the door, running a hand through his wayward hair. The doorknob began to turn; Wally's heart began to race as he stared at it intently. He took a deep breath, "This is it..." The door creaked open as a figure pushed it to the side, Wally bit his lip and smoothed out his hair. The light from outside began to stream onto the floor as Wally sat there with bated breath. It opened fully and the person behind stepped into the light. "Tim?"

Tim looked at him with wide eyes, "Wally? You actually came back?"

Wally hung his head, "Of course I did. I have to apologize… Why are you here?"

Tim rolled his eyes, "I live here? And it's my turn to host Warlock's and Warriors? So could you guys keep the making up down to a minimum tonight?"

Wally blushed, "I don't think anything like that will happen tonight, Timmy…"

Tim just hung his coat up, "Whatever."

Wally furrowed his brow as he stared at Tim. "Tim… Are you wearing Connor's shirt?"

Tim stared at him for a moment in confusion before looking down at his chest, which had the red Superman emblem on it. "I guess our laundry got mixed up in the Tower… I don't even look at the clothes I wear anymore, I'm too tired…"

Wally grinned, "I was there once, back when I lead the Central Branch of the Titans."

Tim coughed and looked at him shocked, "You ran a Tower?"

Wally nodded a small smirk on his face, "Yeah… I ran it with an old friend…" He trailed off as his eyes grew distant, making Tim give him a strange look before slowly walking up the stairs. Wally sighed and shook his head, pushing all thoughts of his long forgotten pink haired villainess out of his mind. He let out a sad sigh as he sat on the floor, resuming his staring at the door, knowing that without fault Bruce would walk through that door at any moment. He shifted his weight on the ground when he felt someone staring at him. "Tim, I swear to god if you are filming me or planning something I will find you, and I will KILL you!"

"It isn't Tim…"

Wally whipped his head around, his heart vibrating in his chest as the dark blue eyes stared into his. He gulped, his mouth suddenly dry, finding it hard to speak. He could only manage one word, "Bruce…" Bruce just stared at him, not saying anything. Wally took a deep breath as his eyes pierced his soul. Bruce lifted his arm hesitantly before letting it drop to his side; he closed his eyes tightly and let out a sigh before striding over to Wally and grasping the man in his arms. Wally sighed in relief and buried his face in the man's shoulder. "I am so sorry, Bruce! I acted like a child!"

Bruce just shook his head, "No Wally, it was wrong of me to push you after your fight with Donna. And I shouldn't have kept you in the house, it was wrong of me…"

Wally's eyes began to let loose a stream of tears, soaking the expensive suit. "I'm so sorry! I should have talked to you, and not run away. I need to face my problems head on." He pulled away from Bruce and wiped his eyes with his gloved hand. "So… Do I get a kiss or no?"

Bruce rolled his eyes but wrapped his hands around the redhead's cheeks and pressed his lips to the other man's chapped ones. Wally grinned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders before pulling away and resting his forehead against Bruce's.

"So is all forgiven?" Bruce just nodded, a small smile on his mouth. Wally grinned and pulled away from him, standing up and reaching a hand down to help him up. "Good, cause I have to go apologize to two other people and I need your help…"

Bruce sighed and looked up at him, "Diana and Donna? Are you sure you want me there?"

"Yes. We both have to tell Diana that we meant her no harm."

Bruce sighed and shrugged his shoulder in a way that made Wally just know that if he had his cape it would be wrapped tight around him right now. "This is going to be awful."

Wally pouted, "Oh come on Bats! We have to go and get this all straightened out or we just caused a rift in the team and I lost one of my oldest friends…"

"Civilian clothing or uniforms?"

"That is up to you, if you say costumes I have to go and get a new one from Central City 'cause I ripped the cowl off of this one."

Bruce frowned and pondered for a moment, "We should go as Bruce and Wally… Diana at least deserves that."

Wally nodded and ran upstairs, coming back a few seconds later in Dick's clothes. "I am really going to get my own clothes to keep here or I'm going to run Dick out of his closet."

Bruce chuckled, "He won't know." He ushered Wally to the Batcave, "Diana is on Monitor Duty right now, so we should be able to get a hold of her easy."

Wally crossed his arms and dug his feet in the ground, "No. We are going to do this in person, not over a video call."

"Don't be ridiculous Wally." Wally just shook his head stubbornly and glared at Bruce until the older man sighed, "Fine! We will go to the Watchtower!"

Wally grinned and kissed him on the cheek, "That's a good billionaire. Oh! That reminds me! How was your meeting with Joker? And Raven healed my bullet wound!"

Bruce groaned, "The meeting was awful, he just kept staring at me and asking me if he had seen me before, and I told him over and over that it was probably from a press conference. He just kept shaking his head at me until he started laughing, saying that I was the little boy whose parents were gleefully murdered in a back alley. I would have punched him on the spot, if you hadn't… well you know." Bruce trailed off as he typed out a message to Diana on the tower.

Wally cocked his head to the side, "What are you talking about?"

"Well I can't look like a big bad tough guy as rich boy Bruce Wayne and it would look really bad if I punched someone in a full body cast…" Bruce glanced over towards Wally with baited breath, half expecting the speedster to run away.

Wally's jaw just dropped as the Bat computer pinged, "I put him in a full body cast?"

"You almost killed him Wally. Prepare for transport." Wally nodded and looked down at the ground, giving Bruce's hand a small squeeze before the stone floor of the cave was replaced by the metal of the Tower. He cast his gaze upwards to find the Amazon princess glaring daggers at him.

"Flash."

Wally grimaced, "Call me Wally, Diana… Is Donna here too?" Diana didn't say anything, just kept staring at Wally until he got down on his knees in front of her. "Look Princess, I am really sorry about not telling you about the relationship. I was just scared and acting irrationally. I thought it would be better for the team if no one knew but word got out and I became delirious… Do you think you could ever forgive me?" He looked up at her, teal eyes wide and glinting with hope before she sighed and nodded.

"Of course I can Wally. I was just hurt that you didn't tell me… Where is Bruce?" Wally shrugged and looked around.

"Right here." Wally rolled his eyes as Batman stepped out of the shadows, costume on and everything.

"You sent me up here first so you could put on the suit, didn't you?"

Batman nodded and turned to Diana. "Diana…"

"Batman…"

They stared at each other for a moment before looking away, a silent apology went between the two as Wally grinned and grabbed them into a group hug, having changed into his costume sometime during the exchange. "Yay! Now we can be best buddies again! But I still have to apologize to Donna, where is she?"

Diana raised a perfectly arched brow at the red clad runner, "She is in Themyscira. Shall I transport her up or do you just wish to call her?"

Wally grinned and shook his head, "No I have to perfect idea. He ran away from them, only to appear a second later holding a yellow communicator in his hand with the red Kid Flash emblem on the back. "I really hope this works!" He crossed his fingers and blew dust off of it as he turned it on. It made a horrid noise, making the three cringe.

"What is that thing Flash?" Diana covered her ears with her hands as the noise continued.

Wally grinned, "It is the old Fab Five theme! We recorded it in Barry's basement one slumber party we had. Those were great times…" He trailed off as the communicator came to life, its screen brightly lit with the team's old symbol. Wally frowned, "Now how do I make a call again?" He looked all over it, grinning with he found the red button; he cleared his throat and pressed it, "Twinkletoes calling Wonder Gal. I repeat Twinkletoes calling Wonder Gal." He paused as Wonder Woman and Batman looked at each other, both with confused faces.

The thing crackled in his hands before a voice came out, "This is Wonder Gal… What is it Flasheroo?"

Wally grinned and cleared his throat again before he began to sing, "Donna? Is it too late to say I'm sorry? And Donna could we get it together again? I just can't go on pretending that it came to a natural end! Donna, oh I never thought I would say that I missed you, I thought we would always be friends!" Wally began to chuckle as Donna's laughter was heard over the speaker of the communicator, Bruce and Diana just kept watching just how weird the friendship between the five friends was when they all of a sudden heard Dick, Roy, and Garth come onto the communicator, singing along with Wally as though they had done this many times before. The song ended with all five of them finishing it, laughing with each other as Wally clutched his stomach, "Donna I love you! I'm sorry that we fought, can you ever forgive me?"

Donna giggled, "Of course I can! When you call me using these old things and sing to me, how could I not? Love you Twinkletoes."

Wally grinned and signed off, placing the communicator in his pocket. "I have friends again!"

Bruce and Diana rolled their eyes at the man, "That's great Flash, but that and your healed wound doesn't mean that you can come back to League duties just yet. You still need to be evaluated."

Wally sighed and sat down in the chair, spinning it slowly. "Well that sucks, but who is going to give me the evaluation?"

Diana paused for a moment, looking towards Batman with a gleam in her eye before turning back to Wally. "J'onn. It's the most logical choice." Batman nodded in agreement as Wally tilted his head back.

"Bleck! I have no choice right?"

"Right."

"Okay… When do I begin?"

J'onn walked by, his orange eyes glowing in the dim lighting that Diana kept the Tower in. "Tomorrow." Wally groaned and stuck his tongue out at the ceiling, still spinning in his chair.


	9. Chapter 9

Wally ran around the Watchtower, frowning as he thought of the upcoming therapy session with J'onn. He passed the cafeteria and grabbed ten iced mochas, filling his arms before heading to the gym where Batman and Superman were working out. The clanging of metal reached his ears as he sped in the door, not even startling the two men.

Superman lifted the equivalent of a building, "Hey Flash."

Flash nodded and sat down on a bench, downing his third coffee. "Do I have to go?"

Batman grunted and punched the dummy again, "Yes. Flash it will only take an hour or two."

Flash groaned, "Dude! That's forever!"

Batman smirked, "That's not what you said the other night."

Wally blushed as Superman tilted his head up to look at them a sneer on his face, "Bleh." Batman chuckled as Flash finished his last coffee. Superman tilted his head back to look at the ceiling, "Shouldn't you be with J'onn by now?"

Flash looked up at the clock, "My meeting starts in like a minute, I got time."

"Flash."

Flash shivered and glared at Batman, "Fine, but I'm going to tell you all about it and talk your ear off tonight when you brood over Joker." Batman rolled his eyes as Flash zipped out of the room, leaving an aroma of sugary coffee.

Superman set down the weights with a thud that shook the floor. "So how are you guys? I mean like relationship wise…"

Batman never paused his punches, "Fine."

Superman raised an eyebrow, "Bruce if you need to talk…"

"Talk about what? After the fight we had and his little joy run we are perfectly fine."

Supes sighed and shook his head, "Oh come on, and this is a different relationship than you have ever had in the past. I would understand if you had to talk about it."

Batman punched the dummy again before turning to Clark, "I told you it was nothing. We just took our relationship to the next level and he said that he loved me before we had the fight. However, our relationship is fine."

Superman wrinkled his nose, "You mean…?"

Batman rolled his eyes under the cowl, "Yes Clark, we had sex."

"So… How was it?" Superman's voice went up in pitch as he reached the end of his question.

"Clark, I am not answering that question. This conversation is over." He went back to punching the dummy as Superman backed away.

"Good…. I didn't really want to know."

"I know." They went back to working out, silence falling between the two as Superman blushed. Batman shook his head and paused, looking towards Superman. "Why are you asking these questions?" Superman blushed deeper and muttered something about Lois. "Kal?"

"Lois told me that I had to be more active in my friendships…"

Batman let out a sharp bark of laughter, "The Man of Steel, scared of a little reporter."

"I am NOT scared!" Batman just laughed as Superman stormed out of the gym.

#

Wally raced into the meeting room and spun in his chair as he sat down, "Hey J'onn! Ready to probe my brain?"

J'onn nodded, "Yes. It will give us insight to why you behaved so rashly. What was your first thought as the bullet hit your shoulder?"

"Pain."

"Is that all?"

Wally sighed, "Well obviously not. My second thought was the second Robin lying bleeding and broken on the floor, my third thought was the third Robin being injected with Joker toxins, my fourth thought was Nightwing being hit with a crowbar, and my fifth thought was Barbara Gordon having a bullet go through her spine. Do you need me to continue?"

J'onn shook his head, "I see, so for once you decided to retaliate."

"Yeah I did. I was angry and with all of those thoughts running through my head I decided to fight back. I got angry."

"And?"

Flash sighed and leaned back in his chair, "I tapped into the Speedforce to gain momentum, so I could do some real damage to him. I ran around the world to gain inertia for my punch so that when I punched him, he would really feel it." J'onn was silent, motioning for Wally to continue. Flash rolled his eyes beneath the cowl, "I am not ashamed of what I did, the bastard deserved it. You want to know what went through my head as I hit him?" J'onn nodded and wrote down some notes. "I saw them beating him up, fighting back and it gave me strength. I was going to paralyze him… or kill him, whenever I felt like stopping would be good." Flash trailed off as the Martian's eyes widened in shock.

"What made you break down afterwards?"

Wally sighed and leaned back in his chair, his hands covering his eyes. "Realization of what I did? The emotional trauma? I think it was just a mix of it all J'onn, same with why I ran away from Batman, I just needed to deal with everything and running helps me with that. I don't need this therapy session."

J'onn raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure you think that, but we must make sure that this will not happen again. May I read your mind?"

Wally snapped his head up to look at him, "Wait, what?"

"May I read your mind and go back to what happened with Joker? It will speed the process of me determining if you are fit for duty."

Wally sighed, "Yeah… stay out of personal stuff though."

J'onn placed his hands on either side of his head and pressed his fingers lightly into Wally's temples. He closed his eyes and was immediately transported into Wally's mind. Flashes of his memory went by, beginning with the most recent. He skipped past their conversation and turned a blind eye to when he wasn't wearing his suit. J'onn went past the memories of the days after he was shot by Joker with slight shock when he heard the sounds of love-making and the quick surgery in the Batcave. He filed past the pain back to the scene of the fight, watching it through Wally's eyes, hearing his thoughts and feeling what he felt. He watched the scene unfold, his face stoic as everything Wally had described he felt and saw in his thoughts. He pulled back out as Batman placed Wally in Shayera's lap. He slid past all the memories and slowly went back into his own body, separating himself from Wally's mind slowly so nothing of him remained. "Flash."

Wally's shook his head and leaned back in the chair, "Woah… We are never doing that again. I feel fuzzy… did you see anything other than the fight with Joker?"

J'onn shook his head, "I heard things, but we shall not utter what I heard."

Wally blushed, "Sorry… So am I clear?"

J'onn stood up with a nod and began writing things down on the clipboard. "Yes, I do believe so. You now know what happened and you knew after Batman pulled you away. You didn't kill him, in fact you did no worse than what Wonder Woman has done before, or Shayera." J'onn handed him a piece of paper, "Take this to Batman so he can type up a report and clear you."

He grabbed it with a grin, "My golden ticket! Thanks J'onn!" He ran out of the door, stirring the Martian's cape. He ran down to the gym, pouting when Bruce and Clark were no longer there. He ran all over the tower, his pout growing deeper when he didn't see them. He ran into GL's room, startling the older man. "GL!"

"Agh! WALLACE!" He glared at the redhead, "what do you want!?"

"Do you know where Batman and Supes went?"

John sighed and ran his hand over his face. "They went with Diana to Smallville for a trinity lunch." He rolled his eyes as he said it.

Wally frowned, "Oh. Dammit. I got cleared for duty and I wanted him to enter it in the computer."

"He has monitor duty with me, just leave it here."

Wally bit his lip, "um okay… Do you have a pen? I want to write him a note… on second thought do you have a piece of paper too?"

John rolled his eyes again and pointed to a desk in the corner of the room. Wally gave him a grin and sped over to it, speed writing a note to Bruce. It read, 'Hey Bruce, I got cleared for duty, see? Anyways, just wanted to let you know that I went home, and by home I mean Central City. If you want to visit me GL, Shay, and Dick all have keys to my apartment, so you can ask one of them to borrow it and make a copy, it doesn't matter to me. Well, let me know my League schedule when people situate it. Um… that's all I have to say. Okay, I will talk to you later. Love- Wally.' He handed it to John who looked down at the note with a raised eyebrow.

"What language is this?"

Wally grinned, "Romanian."

"You know Romanian?"

"One of my best friends grew up in a traveling circus." Wally headed towards the door with John following.

"Who is that?"

Wally laughed, "Dick Grayson, I met him because I was always hanging out in the Batcave as a kid."

John shook his head, "You are just full of surprises Hot Shot."

"You better not forget that, John!" Wally laughed with the man and headed to the monitor bay, "Okay. I have to go back to Central, make sure Batman gets the note."

"Will do."

##

Wally slid the key into the doorknob and unlocked his apartment, hurrying in with his groceries. He closed the door with his foot, freezing when he saw Dick sitting on his couch. Dick slowly pulled a spoon out of his mouth and set it back in his cereal bowl.

Dick stared at him with wide eyes, "Hey…"

Wally sighed and set the armload of bags on the counter, "Dick. Why are you here?"

"I'm proposing to Kori."

Wally gasped and rushed over to him, "What!? Does Bruce know? Do you have a ring? Let me see!"

Dick sighed and fished around in his pocket, pulling out a small blue box. He tossed it to Wally, "No. I was hoping he was with you. Where is he?"

Wally shrugged and opened the box, gasping when he saw the ring. It was a white gold ring with a large green stone in the center that was surrounded by black and purple stones. "Dick this is beautiful. It matches her perfectly! I don't know where Bruce is, have you told the Outlaws?"

Dick sighed, "No… I just wanted to tell you first. I'm going to propose to her then we can have an engagement party, cause you know for a fact that she will read about it and want one."

Wally chuckled, "True. So when are you going to do it?" He handed Dick the box back, who slipped into his pocket.

"Tonight…I have a special dinner planned in the area where we first met as Titans."

Wally grinned and hugged Dick, "Aw! Dickie is growing up!"

"Get off of me." Wally laughed and let go of him, leaning back on the couch.

"Shouldn't you get going then? I mean your loft is in Blüdhaven. And you are in Central City right now."

Dick nodded, "Yeah I just wanted to tell you before hand… If she says yes…"

Wally grinned and interrupted him, "What do you mean if?"

Dick rolled his eyes, "Hush, IF she says yes, will you be my best man?"

"DUDE! OF COURSE I WILL!" Wally laughed and wrapped his arms around his friend again. Dick just shook his head and wrapped his arms around the eccentric redhead.

"Wally, I gotta go. I promise I will let you know what happens after." Wally just nodded and let go of his best friend, watching him walk to the door with a grin. Dick gave him one last wave before shutting the door. Wally sighed and leaned his head back, observing his apartment upside down.

"Ew. I haven't cleaned in like weeks…" He sighed and stood up, heading over to his stereo and playing loud music as he cleaned. Wally grinned and sang off-key to the songs, putting away his groceries before going through the whole apartment in a whirlwind, leaving a sparkling trail behind him. He looked around with a smirk, "Well… now it's time to party until Dick texts me!" He cranked up the volume of his stereo and took his League comm. out of his ear. He set his phone on the coffee table and began to dance and sing, off-key.

#

Bruce looked down at the apartment number in his hands and frowned when he heard the pulsing music coming from what laid beyond. The numbers matched and the key fit into the lock. He grasped the knob and turned it in his hands, opening the door silently, thought it wasn't like you could hear anything past the music anyways. The door swung open and he stepped through, putting the keys back into his pocket, a look of amusement on his face when he heard Wally singing.

"This was never the way I planned, not my invention!" Wally was dancing with his back to Bruce, and frankly according to Bruce it was a great show. Bruce closed the door silently and leaned against the door frame, curious to see how long it would take him to even notice.

"I got so brave, thug in my hand, lost in my discretion!" Bruce raised a curious brow when he heard Wally change the lyrics. Now he had to stay and see what this was.

"It's not what, I'm used to! Just want to try you on! I'm curious for you, caught my attention!" Wally began dancing more violently as the chorus came on, making Bruce chuckle from his place at the door. "I kissed a Bat and I liked it! The taste of his sweat and Kevlar." Bruce's eyes widened in shock as Wally seamlessly rewrote the lyrics to I Kissed a Girl. He grinned as Wally continued to sing. "I kissed a Bat just to try it, hope my best friend don't mind it! It felt so wrong, it felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a Bat and I liked it. I liked it!"

Bruce chuckled as Wally continued to dance, the redhead had to have known that he was there by now or else why would he have rewritten the song? Bruce sat down on the couch and continued to watch him.

"No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter. You're my experimental game, just human nature. It's not what, good heroes do, not how they should behave. My head gets so confused, hard to obey." He sang the chorus again and never switched back to the original song, when the bridge came on he turned to Bruce, not even shocked to see him on his couch.

Wally walked over to him and leaned over the raven haired man. "You bats are so magical, soft skin, black masks, so kissable. Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it! Ain't no big deal, its innocent!" He ran his hands over Bruce's body and leaned forward, capturing the man's lips with his own. He pulled away to finish the song, though Bruce would have preferred if he had stay on his lap. "I kissed a Bat and I liked it! The taste of his sweat and leather. I kissed a Bat just to try it, hope my best friend don't mind it. It felt so wrong, it felt so right. May mean I'm in love tonight! I kissed a Bat and I liked it!" He turned off the stereo as the song ended before straddling his boyfriends lap with a grin.

"When did you rewrite that?"

Wally laughed, "After our first date." He cuddled up to Bruce, still on his lap. "So I take it you got my note?"

Bruce wrapped his arms around the man, "yes. Where did you learn Romanian?"

"Dick taught me, obviously." Bruce nodded as Wally nuzzled his neck, "so am I back on duties?"

"Starting tomorrow."

Wally took in a deep breath and kissed the billionaire's neck. "Mmmm. Good, I missed being a hero. You smell really good Bats..."

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "Wallace are you okay?"

Wally kissed him again, biting the skin slightly. "Bruce..." Wally kissed up his neck and captured the dark haired man's lips with his own, darting a tongue in and lightly writhing his body against Bruce's, making him shiver in delight. Bruce mashed his lips against the effervescent man and ran his fingers through his hair before knotting them in. They kissed liked that, each not wanting it to end until they had to come back up for air. They pulled away breathlessly, staring into each other's eyes. Wally grinned at Bruce, a slight wild look in his eye as he played with Bruce's collar. "I need you."

Bruce chuckled lightly and laid a hand across Wally's crotch, pressing down slightly making him moan and shudder. "I can tell. Do you want to continue this someplace else?" Wally nodded, his head already buried in the crook of Bruce's neck. He stood up slowly, dragging Bruce with him. Once Bruce stood up Wally attacked him, kissing him on the mouth again and taking off his shirt. Bruce grinned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Wally's waist as they clumsily walked to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing in their wake.

#

Wally stared at the ceiling in wonder as Bruce cooked them something to eat. "How did you get so good?"

Bruce chuckled as he came in with an apron tied around his waist, and just his underwear. "Good at what?"

"You know! Like you rocked my world, every time! What the hell?"

Bruce laughed again, "practice? I am at physical perfection so that probably helps. Food's done." Wally grinned before racing to the kitchen and picking up a plate, sitting down on the couch naked. He began to eat with Bruce staring at him, a slight disgusted look on his face, "you're still naked."

"It's my apartment." Bruce sighed and sat next to him. "What if Dick comes in? Or Shayera?"

Wally shrugged, "Dick seeing me naked isn't a big deal. We have walked in on each other so many times we don't even notice. And Shay can deal." Bruce shook his head as Wally stood up and took his plate to the sink, washing it quickly. Wally's phone buzzed on the table, Bruce went to reach for it but it was grabbed away from him by a skin colored blur. He looked up to see Wally furiously texting, a large grin on his face. "Richard?"

"Yeah he told me amazing news."

Bruce nodded, "and?"

Wally shook his head vehemently, "nope, I will not tell you. Dick wants to tell you himself."

Bruce groaned and tilted his head back, "oh god. Kori's pregnant!"

Wally cringed, "god I hope not! Look its nothing bad." He gave Bruce a sultry smile before walking over to him and caressing his chest, "say it."

"Say what?"

Wally pouted and leaned forward, "say the magic words..."

Bruce rolled his eyes with a small smile but leaned closer to Wally's ear, dropping his pitch lower. "I'm Batman."

Wally shivered and melted in Bruce's arms, "let's take this back into the bedroom!" He grinned and stood up, dragging the dark knight along, pausing outside the door and kissing him. They walked into the bedroom blindly with Wally kicking the door closed.

#

Wally pouted as he got into the shower to get ready for his shift at the Tower. He really didn't want to leave Bruce after the amazing day and night they had. He stepped into the shower and his pout lessened as the warm water ran over his body, washing away his muscle tension, but also the dark spicey scent that the brooding man had, to Wally's disappointment. He began to shampoo his hair, frowning when he heard the door open. He poked his head out from the curtain, blinking water out of his eyes. "Um... Bruce? You okay?"

He just stared at him, his eyes narrowed in the infamous Bat glare. "Richard proposed to Koriand'r?"

Wally furrowed his brow, "yeah... and she said yes. Why? Do you not approve? I thought you liked Kori." Wally moved back under the water and finished washing up, turning the shower off. He grabbed a towel and stepped out, where Bruce was now glaring at the floor. "What are you so upset about Bats?"

Bruce sighed and shook his head, "I'm only upset that he didn't tell me he was going to and how much money I'm going to lay down for this."

Wally chuckled, "you're a billionaire, I think you can handle it. And just have everything at Wayne Manor."

Bruce shook his head, "I'm going to convince them to, but a hero wedding is so complicated!"

Wally began to dry himself off, distracting the dark haired man. "We can handle it. Dick is happy, you should be happy too."

"I'm never happy."

Wally scoffed and walked to his bedroom, "you were happy last night."

Bruce rolled his eyes, "oh well. You have duty alone today. I was supposed to do a double shift but now I have to go to Blüdhaven and help Kori plan."

Wally chuckled and spun into his costume, sliding the comm in his ear. "Have fun. Flash to Watchtower, beam me up."

"Understood."

He gave one last wave to Bruce before closing his eyes and ignoring the tickling of the transport. As he faded from view Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his hair before getting up and getting dressed to leave.


	10. Chapter 10

Flash shuffled the deck again and sighed as he looked around the empty Watchtower. "God, I wish Bats was here, but Kori just had to have him right away." He sneered as he lost another solitaire game, "This is BORING!" Wally groaned and called Dick on the computer, drumming his fingers on the desk in front of him, the fingers made one steady beat as Dick answered the call.

"Flash?"

"Hey Nightwing, what's up?"

Dick rolled his eyes and moved out of the view of the camera, pointing out where Bruce was sitting next to Kori with his head in his hands. "Kori is driving him nuts, she doesn't want a new dress, she wants to fly to Tameran and get the royal wedding dress for it."

Wally frowned, "Is that all?"

Dick laughed, "No! I'm also driving him nuts because I keep poking him."

Wally shook his head and turned his attention to Bruce who was shaking his head, "Kori, we cannot have the wedding on Tameran!"

"But Bruce, I am the princess of Tameran."

Dick shook his head and turned to Wally, blocking them from his view, "This planning will take a while."

Wally chuckled, "So when are you guys planning the wedding?"

Dick rolled his blue eyes and brushed his hair back form his face, "She wants to have it on the first day of spring."

"On your birthday?"

"And because I was the first Robin."

Wally shrugged, "Well that does make sense, I mean you guys met as Starfire and Robin."

"Richard, get your ass over here!"

Dick cringed and looked behind him at the two on the couch, "Gotta go Wally. Hey do you know how to ballroom dance?"

Wally scoffed, "Oh yeah, totally. You see right after my dad hit me he drove me to my dance class. OF COURSE I DON'T KNOW ASSHOLE!"

Dick sneered at him, "Well, sorry for asking! Come to the Manor next Tuesday so I can teach you."

Wally rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Bye Dick."

"Bye." Wally shuffled the cards and clicked off the video as Dick began yelling at Bruce. Wally frowned and jumped when Shayera sat down next to him.

"What's up Flash?"

"Boredom, what are you doing up here Shay?"

She shrugged and wrapped her wings around her, "I just got done with a mission with J'onn and GL. Heard you were back on duty."

Flash grinned, "Yeah, J'onn deemed me fit for duty a couple days ago. Though I don't know why I even needed to be analyzed."

Shayera shrugged, "I don't know. I really don't think you did anything wrong, you just got mad. Shit happens." Flash just nodded as Superman came onto the screen.

"Requesting backup! Suicide Squad in Metropolis, Wonder Woman and Batman are on their way."

Flash nodded, "We hear you Supes, be there soon." He clicked off the feed and ran to the Javelin Bay, Shayera close behind him. They got into the ship quickly and took off, heading straight towards the Earth.

#

Batman grunted and threw Copperhead into The Electrocutioner, dodging bullets from both Deathstroke and Deadshot. Redness blocked his view as Superman stood in front of him.

"I called the tower, they should be here any minute."

Batman nodded, "Good." He pulled out a batarang and leaned over Superman, throwing it into Deadshot's gun. The gun exploded, making Lawton scream.

"Dammit Batman!" He aimed his other gun at the two, firing shots that were blocked by silver bracelets.

"Don't even try it Lawton!" She ran forward and punched him as Superman fought off both Captain Boomerang and Killer Frost. Batman walked over to where Copperhead and The Electrocutioner were lying, handcuffs in his hand. The Javelin landed on the edge of the battle, distracting some of the fight as Superman and Wonder Woman led their villains away.

"Ready for round two, Batman?"

Batman's eyes narrowed as he turned around, "Deathstroke. I should have known that you would have gotten bored with Nightwing. What's the price on my head this time?"

Deathstroke's eye glinted from behind his mask. He reached behind his back and pulled out his staff, spinning it in front of him before going into a fighting stance. "The price isn't for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Let us just say that the Justice Lords may not be far behind tonight."

Batman's eyes narrowed, "I'm not playing games tonight Wilson."

"Neither am I, Wayne." He leapt at Batman and viciously attacked him, his eye narrowing as Batman raised his arms to block the blows. Deathstroke pushed Batman away from the battle with his constant attacks. Flash looked over and gasped, the familiar orange and black mask glinting in the light, he went to go over but was stopped when a boomerang clipped his shoulder.

"Come on mate! Let's make this challenging!" The Australian sneered at the speedster who ran up to him and kicked him in the gut repeatedly with speed before punching him in the face. Captain Boomerang's eyes rolled back into his head as he crumpled to the ground. Flash rolled his eyes and left him there, he ran through the throng of people, looking for Batman and beginning to panic when he saw that he was no longer in sight. He stopped in his tracks when the familiar tingle of electricity brushed by him. He turned to the source and smirked when he saw Lester Buchinsky punching his hand, making sparks fly.

"I'm going to stop your heart, Flash!" He ran at Flash, who easily dodged him and punched him in the back of the head. Lester grunted and turned around to face him again, Flash just grinned when Buchinsky pressed the electric gloves against Flash's stomach and powered them, a maniacal grin on his face.

Flash laughed, "I got these powers due to electricity, that just tickles." Flash raised his fist and brought it down on his nose, cringing when the blood spurted from it. "That's disgusting." He dragged the unconscious bounty hunter over to where Boomerang was and dropped him on top. He ran over to Deathstroke's battle with Batman, his fist raised in the air. He went to punch Slade in the head, but was stopped when Deathstroke turned around, his staff glancing Batman's temple, making him fall to the ground. Deathstroke brought his fist up to meet Flash's and grabbed the oncoming punch. Flash's eyes grew wide as he stared in the cold steel gray of Slade's.

"Slade."

Slade chuckled as Batman groaned on the ground, "Once a Titan, always a Titan. Am I right? Though you don't say it with as much malice as poor old Robin did."

The lenses in the cowl narrowed, "What do you want?"

"I want to see the world with you dead." He let go of Wally's fist and backed away from him.

"Why? If you're trying to kill me then that means you know everyone here will just be lobotomized… Starting with you."

Slade chuckled, "Oh no, you see. In my guns I have special green bullets with Kal-El's name in them, would you like to see them?"

Wally growled, "Batman and Wonder Woman wouldn't let you get close."

Wilson chuckled again sending shivers down Flash's spine as the man stomped his boot on the Dark Knight's chest. "I may not be able to get close, but my, you and Batman have gotten really close… Wallace."

Flash gulped as Batman struggled to lift Slade's leg. "Big deal, you know my name, you used your name to fight a team of heroes, Slade."

Slade pulled out his katana, the metal glinting in the low light of the alley. "How will Wayne react when his lover's head is chopped off in front of him and the street runs red with the blood?"

Flash gasped and took a hesitant step back as Batman fought the bile in his throat. Batman reached up and grasped his calf in his gloved hands and grunted as he twisted his leg. Slade's eye grew wide as he began to fall; the ground came up to meet his masked face. He fell with a thud he body draping over Batman's, making the masked hero grunt. Wally ran up to them as the mercenary struggled to rise, Flash lifted his foot and kicked Slade in the temple rapidly until he ceased. The mask cracked under the force, making Wally pause. He groaned and leaned down to Batman, rolling Slade's body off of him "Bats! You okay?"

"I'm fine!" He pushed Flash's frantic hands away and stood up, his hand covering his mouth as he fought vomiting. "Actually… I think I might have a concussion…" he stumbled as he tried to walk.

"Woah!" Flash captured him around the waist and threw Batman's arm over his shoulders, "Are you sure? I thought the cowl was protection."

"Slade hit me in my weakest point with his full strength, so yes I'm sure." They stumbled out of the alley to where Superman and the rest of the League were talking to the police. Superman saw them and relaxed, breathing a sigh in relief. Batman grabbed an officer by the shoulder, "Slade Wilson, a.k.a. Deathstroke is back in that alley. Make sure he gets to Blackgate in Gotham." The officer nodded and hurried away, taking three others with him. Batman leaned down closer to the ground and moaned quietly.

Wally leaned down next to him, "Bats! You okay? Are you going to…" He trailed off as Batman vomited behind Superman, making the other heroes cringe in disgust. Wally wrinkled his nose as he rubbed Batman's back, "vomit… I was just going to ask if you were going to vomit."

Batman turned with a glare and wiped his mouth, "Fuck off Flash. Get me to a hospital." Wally nodded and lifted Batman in his arms, running towards Gotham. "Superman, get Nightwing and have him drive the Batmobile back to the cave."

Wally raised an eyebrow, "Do you think he heard that?"

"I know he did." Batman closed his eyes and leaned against Flash's chest, frowning when he was jostled about.

"Don't fall asleep on me, Bruce. What hospital?"

Bruce groaned, "Gotham Mercy. Talk to Dr. Sheppard, he knows my identity."

Wally nodded and ran straight towards the glowing sign of the hospital; Bruce groaned again and held his head. "I'm serious Bats, don't fall asleep on me." Batman glared at him through the cowl as Wally skidded to a halt in the emergency room, leaving marks in the floor. "I need Dr. Sheppard!" He shouted as the nurses stared at him, looking wide eyed at the Dark Knight in his arms. Flash laid him down on a bed and stalked up to one of the nurses, "Did you hear what I said? Get me Dr. Sheppard!" The nurse jumped when he shouted in her face. She nodded, a scared look in her eyes as she ran to the phone and paged the doctor.

"He will be here soon." Wally glared at her before walking over to Batman and standing before the bed, glaring at anyone who walked by. A dark haired man ran into the room and headed straight for him.

"I'm Dr. Sheppard, what happened?" he offered Flash his hand, cringing when he squeezed his hand tightly.

"Concussion. He was hit in the temple." The doctor nodded and pulled the bed out of its place, wheeling him down the hall towards the CAT scan.

"Who hit him?"

"Deathstroke." Wally frowned and kept pace with the man easily, pursing his lips when the doctor shook Bruce's leg.

"Batman? You have to stay awake for me. We are almost at the room." He pushed the bed into a darkened room, he shut the door behind them and locked it. "Mr. Wayne, could you sit up for me?"

Batman groaned, "Dammit Sheppard, my head is pounding! Just make sure I don't have internal bleeding!" He sat up and cringed when Wally appeared at his side, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Flash."

"Heya Bats, let's walk to the machine together." He lifted Batman off the bed, and offered a supportive arm to keep him from toppling over. They made their way to the machine slowly as it warmed up. Wally laid Bruce on the mat and slid the cowl off, "There you go."

Bruce frowned and reached down, unbuckling the belt and thrusting it into Wally's hands. "Be careful with this." Wally's eyes grew wide and he nodded before walking to the computer screen with the doctor.

"Okay, I'm going to start now, Mr. Wayne." He pressed a button, making the machine come to life. They sat in silence as Bruce glared at the ceiling, swallowing more vomit that rose in his throat. The image of his brain slowly came onto the screen as the doctor and Flash stared at it intently, looking for any anomalies. The scan finished slowly as the doctor scanned it over. "Looks like you are clean. No bleeds or any significant trauma. You can go home."

Bruce sighed, "Thank you, Dr. Sheppard. How much?" He grabbed the cowl and belt from Flash and put them on quickly.

"I will send you the bill. Have someone check on you every two hours." He nodded and walked out of the room, shooing the doctors and interns that had gathered around the door. Batman and Flash shook their heads and headed out the door, glaring at the scared hospital staff. They walked out of the Emergency room where they found the Batmobile, Nightwing on the inside.

"Batman."

"Nightwing."

"Get in, don't bother telling me that you can drive. Superman told me that you have a concussion."

Batman glared at him and got in the passenger seat. Wally smirked as the car roared to life, taking off with a squeal of the tires. Flash took off at the same time and ran next to them, keeping pace with the infamous car, even though Nightwing started pushing it faster and faster. It quickly became a race between the two through the crowded streets of Gotham with Flash running over and around cars and buildings alike. They grinned when they went towards the woods, Nightwing cursed as the cliff came into view meaning he would have to slow down. He slowed the car down and growled as Flash ran backward into the cave, saluting him.

The car parked itself as he leapt out, "That race was unfair! I had to slow down!"

Wally laughed, "Deal with it Boy Blunder, I beat you!"

"Rematch!"

Wally's eyes narrowed, "Anytime, anywhere."

Batman got out of his seat with a groan, "But you have to make sure I don't die tonight."

"Right. So anytime after tonight."

Dick rolled his eyes and mounted his motorcycle, "Whatever. Thanks for taking care of Slade. Remember Wally, dance lessons next Tuesday."

Wally groaned, "yeah, I'll be there." Dick nodded and saluted him before making the bike roar to life and peeling out of the cave. "You need to get sleep."

Bruce stopped typing on the computer and glared at him, "I'm fine."

Wally stalked over to him, "Bruce, you are going to bed!"

"No."

Wally rolled his eyes, "Do I need to get Alfred down here?"

"No, you should get some sleep."

"Bruce! Go to bed!"

Batman stopped typing with a sigh and turned to face him, "Wallace. I am not going to sleep; I have to type out the report on today's fight."

Wally placed a hand on his shoulder, "Please, for me. Your skin is green. The best cure for a concussion is sleeping."

Batman frowned and closed down the report, "Fine."

Wally grinned, "Do you need help walking?"

"I'm fine."

Wally shrugged and walked a few paces behind Bruce as they walked up the stairs. The clock slid back revealing Alfred with a worried expression.

"Master Bruce?"

"I'm fine Alfred, just a concussion. You can retire for the night; Wally will make sure I'm okay." Wally gave him a small smile as Alfred breathed in relief.

"Very well Master Bruce. I am glad you are alright. Why were they attacking?"

Bruce sighed and began walking out the door, "Remember the Justice Lords?"

Alfred frowned, "The parallel universe?"

"Yes. Well, someone wants that to happen in this universe, so they hired the Suicide Squad to kill Flash." Alfred nodded as they climbed the stairs, Wally trailing behind them. "The only problem is, they hired Deathstroke as the leader and as you know he knows who I am."

"Quite well Master Bruce, but what does that have to do with the Justice Lords?"

Batman sighed, his hand on the knob of his door, "Slade wants to use me as the trigger. He knows that Batman and Flash are together, and proved today that he is willing to kill anyone to kill Wally. He made kryptonite bullets for security."

Alfred's eyes grew wide, "I do hope that you both will be safe. First Joker and now Slade Wilson? This may end badly."

Wally grinned and wrapped his arm around the elderly butler's shoulders, "Don't worry about me Jeeves, I promise I won't die on this bat." He gestured to Batman who glared at him in return.

Alfred shrugged his arm off, "For everyone's sakes Master Wallace, I hope you are right." He walked away with a parting nod, leaving the couple at the door.

Wally frowned as Bruce staggered through the door. "You okay?"

"Just tired." He took off the costume, letting it fall to the floor before crashing on the bed. "Wake me up in two hours and ask me a question."

Wally sat down in the desk chair, "What type of question?"

"Something I can answer without having to think, I have to know it right away.'

Wally frowned, "so like, what your full name is?"

Bruce nodded, his face buried in a pillow, "Bruce Anthony Wayne."

Wally smirked, "Anthony?"

"Rudolph?"

Wally sneered at the man in the bed, "Go to sleep."

"I'm trying but you keep talking."

"Fuck off."

Bruce chuckled and closed his eyes, letting his sleep take over.

#

"Bruce?" Bruce gasped as he was shook awake; he threw a punch that was stopped quickly, "Woah! It's me, Wally!"

Bruce sighed and laid a hand on his forehead, he glared into Wally's teal eyes, "What?"

"What is your name?"

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Bruce Anthony Wayne."

"Good and mine?"

"Wallace Rudolph West. Can I go back to sleep now?"

Wally grinned, "Yeah, goodnight Bruce." He kissed the man on the forehead before curling up next to him, an arm draped over his torso. Bruce just sighed and closed his eyes, once again letting sleep take him over.


	11. Chapter 11

Dick cringed as Wally stepped on his foot again, "Wally!"

"Oops! Sorry!" Wally bit his lip and stared down at his feet.

"Stop staring at your feet!"

"Ugh! Why am I learning the girl moves?" He looked back up at Dick with a glare.

Jason waltzed by him with Donna, "Cause you are the bottom of you and Bruce's relationship." Wally rolled his eyes as the wedding party laughed, each one of them being directed by Tim as they learned how to waltz for Dick and Kori's wedding. Kori was in charge of the music and was busy talking to Barbara.

Wally let go of Dick, "This stinks! I also have to learn how to lead so I can dance with Raven!"

Raven sighed from behind him, "If you step on my feet, I will hand you over to Trigon." Gar laughed as he whisked her away, Wally glaring after them before turning his attention to the rest of the dancing couples, who were all dancing proficiently.

Dick shook his head, "Oh come on Wally, let's take a break from the female and you can lead this time." Wally nodded and placed his hand on Dick's small waist and began to lead him, ignoring the snickers of Dick's family and his friends.

"See? I can lead perfectly! I just can't get the following!"

Dick stopped them and turned to the group, "Okay, I think you all have this down. Dress fittings are in three weeks and tux fittings are in two weeks. They will be in Gotham, just meet at the manor." Everyone nodded as Kori shut off the music, the ballroom filling with the sounds of laughter and conversation. Dick turned back to Wally who was glaring at the ground his arms crossed, "Listen, maybe you are having such a hard time because we are the same size. Do you want to try dancing with Jason or Kori?"

Wally frowned, "Maybe… how tall is Kori?"

Dick chuckled, "About six four. But Jason is the same size as Bruce exactly; maybe it would be better if you danced with him." Dick leaned in closer, whispering, "Just try not to step on him, lord knows what would happen then."

Wally chuckled, "Thanks, but maybe I will just ask for Bruce's help."

Dick laughed, "Nah. Let's just get this over with. Jason! Come here." Wally frowned as Jason strode over to them, a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah Dickie?"

Dick sighed, "Teach Wally how to follow. We think he might be having issues because we are the same size, so you have to take over."

Jason nodded and stepped closer to Wally, placing his hand on his waist. "Okay, following isn't hard." Wally rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Jason's shoulder, grasping his other hand. Dick played the music and began walking out of the ballroom. "Dick, where are you going?"

Dick wrinkled his nose, "We have to go and pick out a cake… Raven! You're the Maid of honor, you have to come along."

Kori giggled and Raven groaned, "Do I have to?"

"Yes, now march." Raven grumbled and grabbed Changeling's hand, dragging him with them. Dick saluted Wally and Jason before leaving, His arm wrapped around Kori's shoulders.

Wally sighed and looked up at Jason who was glaring at Roy from over Wally's shoulder, "Put that camera away Roy or I will take it away, AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!"

Roy giggled and gave the camera to Garth as Cass, Stephanie, and Barbara led Karen and Kole out of the room, talking about ideas for Kori's bachelorette party. "Sorry Jay."

Jason rolled his eyes as Garth, Roy, and Donna sat down on the ground with Tim, talking about Wally's duties as Best Man.

"So Wally! Where is the Bachelor party going to be at?"

Wally shrugged as Jason twirled him, "Probably here. Dick will be a stiff and not want to go to like a strip club or anything. Unless… Jason!"

Jason dipped Wally, "Yeah?"

"Do you still own some of the clubs here?"

The guys and Donna nodded and looked towards Jason for an answer expectantly. He sighed, "I still own a lot of the lower east end of Amusement Mile."

Wally grinned, "Great! Can Tim go in, even though he is underage?"

Jason shrugged, "My club, my rules. What club?"

Roy shrugged, "Take us to your best one."

Jason nodded and spun Wally again before dipping him, "So why were you having so many issues dancing with Dick?"

Wally shrugged, "Maybe because he is actually a really bad teacher? And being the same size isn't good, our legs kept getting tangled."

Jason grinned, "Yeah I remember when he tried to teach me, he can train you to fight and perform acrobatics, but dancing is a nightmare." As the song ended Jason let go of Wally and bowed to him sarcastically. "Now if you fine gentlemen will excuse me, I suddenly have some business to attend to."

Wally grinned and curtsied to him, he pitched his voice higher, "Farewell Mr. Todd. It was certainly a pleasure to dance with you."

Jason laughed and shoved him so that Wally landed on his ass, "Oh shut up Wally." Wally just laughed and sat crossed legged on the floor as Jason strode out of the room, Roy two steps behind him, his bow already out. Garth, Tim, Donna, and Wally just stared at each other for a few moments before Tim stood up and walked out the door, leaving the three adults.

"Tim?"

He turned around and poked his head back in, "I have to go to Titan's Tower. Tell B I said hey."

Wally nodded and waved him out the door before turning to Garth and Donna, "Wanna watch a movie?" They nodded and stood up, him leading the way to the living room. They sat down as he pressed play, not even caring about what movie was in the DVD player. As the screen loaded his phone vibrated, startling him. Wally pulled out his phone dodging a flying fist as Donna and Garth got into a strength competition. It was a text from Bruce.

'**Going to be late. Have to cover Wonder Woman's shift on the Watchtower.'**

Wally frowned and sighed, **'Isn't that a triple shift?'**

'**Yes. Can we go out to dinner tomorrow night?'**

'**Of course. Gotta go, watching a movie with Donna and Garth. Love you Bruce.'**

'**Have fun.'**

Wally pursed his lips and rolled his eyes before turning to the movie, groaning when he saw that it was Wicked Scary 13. Garth and Donna already had terrified looks on their faces as the opening scene began. Wally just leaned back with a sigh and laughed silently to himself watching Garth and Donna.

#

Wally groaned and batted at his leg, "Go away Dick! I am not going to cuddle!" He buried his face in the pillow and pulled the blanket over his head, growling when he heard a chuckle.

"Is Dick trying to cuddle you in the middle of the night normal?"

Wally turned around and peeked his head out from the blanket, one eye glaring at Bruce. "You would be surprised. I woke up so many times with Dick in my bed."

Bruce moved Wally's legs and sat down, laying them across his lap. "Probably from living in a caravan or a train for the first years of his life."

Wally shrugged and yawned, stretching out. "Aren't you tired?"

"Not really. I'm used to late nights."

Wally looked at the time on his phone before rolling his eyes and pulling the blanket back over his head, "Well it is no longer late night, it's early morning. Shut up and let me sleep, unlike you I have to work in the morning."

Bruce rolled his eyes, "I have to work too."

Wally scoffed, "Please! You sit at a desk all day and listen to people pitch you ideas before saying no to them. And then you complete paperwork and go home."

"You have a very skewed view of what I do."

"Whatever." Wally sighed and closed his eyes, groaning when he felt Bruce move his legs from his lap and stand up. "Bruce, where are you going?" Bruce shook his head and leaned down, wrapping his arms around Wally's shoulders and knees, picking him up along with the blanket. "What are you doing?"

"Just shut up Wally." Wally frowned before cuddling into Bruce's chest, his heart beat calming Wally's own. Bruce smiled slightly as he felt Wally's hummingbird heart beat slow down, "Thanks by the way."

Wally blinked blearily, "For what?"

"For making sure I don't die, for not dying on me…" he paused as Wally opened the bedroom door.

"Bruce?"

"And for staying with me." He set Wally on the bed, sitting next to him with a small smile.

Wally grinned, "Well, when you capture your crush, you tend not to leave him." Bruce laughed and kissed Wally on the forehead.

"Goodnight Wally."

"Night Bruce."

#

Wally sighed has he put away the blood sample, writing down what he found on the clipboard.

"Hey Wally! Don't you have a super important date soon?"

Wally frowned and looked up at the clock, running a hand through his hair. "Oh shit, yeah! Thanks Lee." Lee just nodded and went back to work analyzing the finger prints on a knife to find a match. "Oh! Either the victim or the culprit was a heroin user; I found trace amounts in the blood spatter." Lee nodded and waved Wally out the door as Wally took off his lab coat, suppressing a yawn. He hung it on a hook and waved to everyone who said bye, giving them small smiles. He paused when he reached the main area, shaking his head when he heard some of the workers whispering.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see Bruce Wayne?"

"What is he doing here?"

"Is he waiting for someone?"

Wally rolled his eyes and walked into the lobby, stopping at the main desk when he saw Bruce's large frame dwarfing the room as he was crowded by people taking his picture and actually asking for his autograph. Wally laughed, making the dark haired man turn towards the sound of his voice. Bruce flashed him his award winning smile as someone else snapped a photo, "Excuse me ladies, there is someone I came here for." The women surrounding him all tried to drag him back to their circle as he politely moved them to the side so he could get to Wally. Wally shook his head with a grin as Bruce escaped the throng of people clamoring for him.

"I do not envy you."

Bruce grimaced and grasped Wally's hand, "it would be unwise to envy me. Ready for dinner?"

Wally grinned and kissed him on the cheek, ignoring the exclamations of his co workers. "Yes!"

Bruce laughed and followed Wally out the door as he chatted animatedly about his day at work.

#

Bruce sipped his coffee as they stared at a Justice League painting in the Flash museum, "Why did you take me here again?"

Wally grinned, "Because! It's amazing! I mean come on Bruce, it's a shrine to me!" Bruce rolled his eyes as Wally chuckled and pointed to the painting, "I wouldn't let them hang this until they placed everyone correctly."

"What do you mean?" Bruce narrowed his eyes at the redhead, taking another sip.

Wally smirked, "Well I wanted the trinity to be in the front, and I wouldn't rest until Flash was next to Batman."

Bruce just sighed and shook his head slowly, "Why? Shouldn't you be in the front of the painting when it's in the Flash Museum?"

"Ummmm, they wanted me to be in front. I told them no because I don't run it, it's a democracy. With Supes as leader."

Bruce rolled his eyes as they moved on the Kid Flash costume that Wally had worn. "Okay, why isn't Bart wearing this?"

Wally glared at him, appalled. "He has his own! I made that costume and it stays here."

"Okay, fine."

"Don't judge the museum; your cave is a private museum."

Bruce pursed his lips and followed Wally down a hall, staring at the replicas of Flash's battles. "It is not."

Wally grinned at him, "Oh please! Can we talk about how you have every one of your old Batsuits in a glass case, along with the Robin suit Jason died in, Dick's old Robin suit and Babs's Batgirl costume? Don't even get me started on your villain side." Bruce rolled his eyes as Wally fiddled with his Flash ring. "Shit… Linda Park."

Bruce turned around and raised an eyebrow when he saw the familiar reporter mooning over a photo of the Flash. "Were you going to make an appearance?"

"Yeah. I usually do about once a week, and I was going to today, but not anymore."

"Oh come on. I deal with reporters all the time, she can't be that bad."

Wally gave him a sidelong glance, "You don't believe me? Just watch." Bruce watched as Wally looked around before walking into the bathroom. He shook his head and turned back to Jay Garrick's helmet, frowning when he heard the bathroom door open and quickly close. Bruce turned around and leaned against the wall, waiting for the appearance. A scarlet blur went by and slid to a stop in front of him gracefully, already being accosted by children and adults alike. Bruce grimaced as the people crowded around him and slid gracefully further into the shadows of the hallway. Wally saw him and grinned as he signed paper after paper.

"Hey guys! You enjoying the museum?" The kids around him cheered in joy as he laughed with them and showed them around the museum, telling them stories of battles and his heroic friends, including the Titans. As he returned the children to their parents he was attacked by Linda.

"Oh my gosh, Flash! Flash!"

He grimaced before quickly replacing it with a smile, "Hey! Linda Park, right?"

She blushed and began to stammer, "Oh wow… You remember my name. Okay, I was wondering if you would be willing to do an interview. A private interview…" She handed him a slip of paper with her name and number on it, not even noticing Wally's sneer. Bruce chuckled as he watched Wally take the paper gingerly.

"Uh, yeah… I will give you a call…"He leaned away from her as she leaned closer to him; he pressed a finger to his ear in an attempt to get away from her. "Oh! Yeah? Superman? Be right there!" He removed his hand and saluted the crowd taking his pictures before running out of the museum. Bruce smirked and meandered out the door, not even jumping when he felt his arm grabbed by a ginger man. "I told you she is crazy about me."

Bruce chuckled, "She has an obsession with runners."

Wally laughed and started walking in the direction of his apartment, clutching Bruce close to his side.


	12. Chapter 12

Nightwing sat on the table, locked in a staring contest with Flash. They didn't move even when the rest of the leaguers walked in, raising their eyebrows when they saw the two young adults. Nightwing gave Flash a cocky grin, "You're going to lose."

"Please, I blink so fast you wouldn't be able to even tell if I did blink."

Nightwing's eyes narrowed as Superman sat down, "Nightwing, you have to start the meeting."

Nightwing frowned, "Pause until further notice KF?"

"Totally." Wally grinned and grabbed a pencil, putting it between his teeth as Nightwing wrinkled his nose at him and pulled up Deathstroke's stats on the screen in the middle of the table.

"Slade Wilson. Goes by Slade, Deathstroke, and Deathstroke the Terminator. Slade was an accomplished member of the special forces. This distinction earned him admittance into a covert program where he was subjected to extensive mental and physical augmentation. The procedures left him with increased mental function, as well as enhanced speed, strength, and stamina. Slade was eventually discharged from the military, though the exact circumstances are not specified. He was since taken up work as a mercenary. His augmentations, coupled with his mastery of hand-to-hand combat make him a formidable opponent."

Batman raised an eyebrow, "Did you take that from the cave?"

Nightwing grinned, "Yeah. I didn't want to type another report so I copied yours. Anyways, he lost his right eye in an accident after trying to rescue his son Joey Wilson, or as we know him, Jericho. His exact age is unknown though he has white hair and he was in the Korean War."

Superman's eyes grew wide, "My father was in that war and he is in his late sixties."

Wonder Woman sighed, "As exciting as this is, I thought we fought the Suicide Squad, why are we only learning about Deathstroke?"

Nightwing glowered at her, "He is the most dangerous one of them and he has his sights set on the Flash to trigger The Justice Lords." The table gasped and stared at Wally, who grinned at them all. "So, you will be learning about the hardest person I have ever fought. I have been fighting Slade since I was sixteen, and he has nearly killed me more than once."

Shayera groaned, "He is just a man, I say we just throw a full on assault at him and beat him down until he can't move anymore."

Batman sighed, "He is smarter than to let the whole league attack him."

Green Lantern pursed his lips, "I agree with Shay."

The table nodded minus Wally and Batman. Nightwing walked over to Shayera, his voice laced with thinly hid anger. "The only way to defeat him is to always be one step ahead. He already knows where you all live, your secret identities and if he decides that he is bored with you, say good-bye."

Shayera's wings twitched, "Please, I doubt he can fly."

"You rely on your wings too much. If he notices that he will cut them clean off your back." Her eyes grew wide as he walked behind her, "Green Lantern, he would not hesitate to cut off your hand." GL frowned and fiddled with his ring as Nightwing continued his rant. "J'onn, you're allergic to fire right?" J'onn nodded as Nightwing smirked, "He already knows that. Diana, well… as long as you don't lose your temper you will be fine." Diana nodded and wrote down notes from the screen; Superman sighed and just watched the clock for the meeting to be over. "So, by now Superman you are wondering why you are still here, correct?" Superman nodded with a small smirk as Nightwing reached into Batman's utility belt and pulled out a small piece of kryptonite, putting it in front of Superman. "This piece of rock hurts doesn't it?" Superman winced and nodded in the green pulsing light. "Imagine a bullet made out of this traveling straight through your heart. Because that's what will happen if Slade sees you attack him, Kal. Don't be an idiot." He picked up the rock and handed it back to Batman who slipped it in his pocket with a small smile.

Shayera frowned, "Okay, you lectured all of us, but what about Flash?"

Wally grinned, "I can't attack him because he can see my moves and it would be a waste of my time to do that and a waste of energy. I instead have to either tap into the speedforce or use things as weapons, a full frontal assault would kill me." Shayera narrowed her eyes and turned away from Flash, turning back to Nightwing who had a giant stack of papers in his hands. He threw down a part of the stack in front of her, going around the table and giving one to everyone, but Flash and Batman. He gave them smaller packets with a wink and a small smirk.

John looked up at him wide eyed, "What the heck is this?"

"A psychological profile and reports on Slade. Read everything in it and I want you to become him, think like him, and fight like him." Nightwing sneered at them as they just stared at him. He shook his head and began playing a video of him fighting Slade, sitting down on the table and occasionally pausing it and talking about the fight. At the end of the video he stood up, "Read the packets and train rigorously, then you may just survive." He nodded to Batman before striding out of the room, leaving the League to stare at each other.

Diana sighed and flipped through the packet, "What is all of this and why does Batflash have smaller packets?"

Batman and Flash stared at her as the other Leaguers chuckled. Batman narrowed his eyes, ignoring Wally's blush. "What did you just call us?"

Diana gave him a grin, "I called you Batflash, think of it as payback for not telling me."

Wally took a deep breath to calm his blush, "But why?"

John shrugged, "It's easier than constantly saying 'Batman and Flash' Hot Shot."

Batman just grumbled as everyone began reading the packets, Superman pulled out his glasses and began to flip through it with a frown, "This is going to take forever! Anyone want to go get a milkshake in Smallville?" J'onn, Diana, Shay, and John all nodded with relieved grins on their faces. Superman grinned and turned to the couple, "You guys coming?"

Batman glared at the papers in front of him, "No. I'm going to learn our assignment."

Flash shook his head and chewed on the end of his highlighter, "Sorry Supes, gotta talk to Nightwing when I'm done reading this." He looked back down as Superman rolled his eyes.

"Suit yourselves." He walked out the door, his cape billowing after him. The other four gave them small waves as they followed him, chatting happily. The door swished shut, leaving the men. Silence fell onto the two as they read the packets; the squeaking on Flash's highlighter was the only sound in the room. Batman sighed, his eyebrow twitching when he heard the squeak. Silence fell again as they both flipped the page. Batman's eyebrow stopped twitching in the silence.

'**SQUEAK!' **

Batman cringed, "Flash!"

"Sorry."

He glared at Flash before turning back to his packet, trying to tune out Flash's muttering and the squeaking. After Batman read the same sentence ten times he slowly turned up to look at him with a glare. "Wallace, I swear to god! Are you ever silent?"

Flash wrinkled his nose, "Oh, I'm sorry, was my muttering bothering you?"

"Yeah, and your obnoxious marker!"

"Sorry I have to actually study! Not all of us are fucking geniuses you know!"

Batman glared at him and shook his head, going back to his reading. Flash gave him one last glare before grabbing his highlighter again and making sure it squeaked louder when he ran it over the paper. Batman sneered at him and leapt over the table, wrenching the offending marker out of Flash's hands. Flash made an attempt to grab it before Batman threw it into the corner of the room.

"Bats!"

"Learn to study without it."

Flash grumbled and shoved Batman on the chest lightly, "Don't be such a jerk."

Batman moved back to his seat with a smirk, "Don't buy annoying markers."

Flash rolled his eyes, jumping slightly when the door opened, letting in Nightwing. "Hey guys, how did you like the lecture?" He gave them each a grin before sitting on the table in the middle, crossing his legs.

Flash chuckled, "I think you made your point."

Batman closed his packet and steepled his fingers in front of him, "You did something that had to be done. We all as the founding members of the League let our egos grow too big and you shot each one back down to being level-headed."

Nightwing pursed his lips, "So… is that a good thing?"

Batman just nodded as Flash quickly flipped through the rest of his reading, "Hey! Dickie! When do you want the bachelor party?"

Dick shrugged, "The night before the wedding? Oh that reminds me! Bats, Star no longer feels the need for the Tameranian High Ruler to conduct the ceremony."

"Oh?"

"She still wants a royal to marry us though; do you think Diana or Orin would do it?"

Batman gave him a pointed look, "Ask Diana. I do not want to deal with Orin."

Dick chuckled, "Alright. I will do that before I leave the tower. And we chose the song for our first dance and for her to walk down the aisle to."

"Good."

Wally grinned, "Oooh! What songs?"

Dick smirked at him and leapt off the table, "It's a secret! I'm going to go train. Hey, Flash?"

Wally turned to him, a quizzical look on his face, "Yeah?"

Nightwing bit his lip, "Be careful. Don't die on me… I don't want to end up like Hal Jordan." Wally frowned and nodded as Dick left the room, leaving behind the haunting memories of the first Green Lantern in the League. Batman shook his head as Wally stared at the door.

"Was he referencing the fact that two of the most murderous men on the planet are out to get me?"

Batman glared at him, "Most likely. You have monitor duty right now."

Flash rolled his eyes under the cowl, "Joy."

#

Flash crashed into the wall, knocking the wind out of him as he laid on the ground, staring up at a grinning Nightwing. "You aren't moving fast enough."

Wally gasped and sat up, "Dick. If I go any faster I will tap into the force!"

Dick spun his staff and held it behind his back, looking much like his counterpart, Slade, and his old self. "Wally, you have to, or you. Will. Die!" He turned to Red Hood who was leaning against the wall, "How good are you at evading bullets?"

Wally frowned, "Oh come on! What if he actually shoots me?"

Jason grinned, "He gave me rubber bullets, and you will just get a bruise."

Wally frowned and crossed his arms, "A giant one."

Dick chuckled and held his right arm in front of him, readying his darts. "Evade and dismantle. Before you get hit. I'm not the threat here, Jason is."

Jason gave Wally an evil grin before slipping his guns out of his holsters. "This may hurt." He cocked the guns and held them in front of his body, quickly firing off shots as Wally screamed and ran to the other side of the room. Jason just followed him, shooting as Dick shot his darts, grinning when they saw the Flash costume tear. "Hey Dick!"

"Yeah?"

"Is he supposed to be dismantling the guns?"

"Yup." They frowned as Wally kept evading the projectiles. "Wally! Dismantle the guns!"

Wally groaned and dodged another bullet, spinning out of the way of a dart. "Guys! This is ridiculous!"

Jason squinted in anger and dropped the clip in his one gun, filling it quickly, "We can do this all day Wally! And so can Deathstroke! Defeat him by taking away his weapons!"

Dick growled as Wally ran away again, "Or use his weapons against him! I have survived by picking up a gun of his and shooting him!"

Jason's eyebrow rose in shock as he looked at Dick from the corner of his eye, "Respect Dickie Bird, I just thought you were a goody two-shoes."

"I do what I must." He gasped as scarlet blocked his vision for a brief moment and his wrist gun fell to the ground with a clunk. The blur moved on to Jason who yanked his guns backward.

"Don't touch my guns."

They looked at Wally's face, holding back laughter when they saw the large black and purple bruise spreading across his cheek. "I. Hate. You." He reached up to his shoulder and yanked out a dart with a glare, "do you want this back, asshole!?" he brandished the blood tipped point in Dick's face before throwing it at his feet.

He leapt backward, "We are just trying to help!"

Wally sneered at them before storming off, "USE BLUNT OBJECTS!"

Jason grinned, "Yeah Dick!"

"Shut up."

Jason ran to catch up with Wally, throwing his arm around the man's shoulders, "Hey… Wally… If it makes you feel a bit better… If you die, I will gladly throw you in the Lazarus Pit. I got some connections!" He elbowed Wally in the side with grin as Wally rolled his eyes.

"Wasn't that like super painful and make you insane?'

Jason frowned and shook his head, "Nah… At least, I don't think so."

Dick laughed and popped up between the two, wrapping his arms around both of them, "So… What do you guys want to do?"

They both shrugged, Wally thought for a moment before gasping with a large grin, "Hey! Want to patrol and rile up Joker's thugs that are milling about?"

Dick laughed, "Hell yeah!"

Jason sneered, "Can I use real bullets?"

Wally ruffled his white bangs, "You can shoot your real bullets off into the sunset… and kneecaps of thugs."

Jason looked at him with a wild grin before fixing his hair, "Let's go!"


	13. Chapter 13

Wally laughed as Bruce came down the stairs in black slacks, black tee shirt and Armani leather jacket. "Dude! What's with the black?"

Bruce sighed and fixed Wally's collar. "I like dark colors."

Wally frowned and pushed his hands away, popping the collar back up of his faded jean jacket. "Well you look sexy." He winked at him and wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck as Dick, Jay, and Tim came sliding down the banister, laughing.

"Hey!" Dick flipped off the banister and ran up to them. "Where are the others?"

Wally grinned, "already in the sweet limo I got!"

Dick chuckled, "so I should thank Bruce?"

Wally pursed his lips and shoved Dick in the shoulder as they began walking out the door. "Hey Dick head! I don't have money!" Dick just laughed and opened the door, sliding in and ducking when he was accosted by Garth, Donna, and Roy. The others piled in after him, ignoring the music pounding in their ears and the reluctant Dark Knight.

Jason leaned over the divider between the cab and the driver. "Take us to the League." The driver nodded and slid the divider back up as Jason leaned against the back of his chair.

Dick smirked and ran his fingers over Wally's jacket. "What patches do you have on this?"

Wally grinned and shook it off. "I have Robin, AFI, Green Day, Flash, Batman, Nightwing. A whole lot of shit." He laughed and slid his arms back in. "So is this a dance club or a strip club?"

Jason grinned, "a little bit of both. You guys will like it. Even Bruce."

Bruce rolled his eyes, "great. Can someone tell me why Tim is here?"

Roy smirked, "we believe that he should learn hands on." Tim blushed as everyone laughed at him.

Bruce pursed his lips, "then he shouldn't have worn blue jeans."

#

Jason sauntered up to the bouncer, sunglasses hiding his eyes. He stood in front of him, the party on his flanks. "Crow."

"Hey man, how do yo-" the bouncer stopped and looked at Jason fully with wide eyes. "Sorry sir!" He unclipped the red velvet rope and looked beyond him towards the others. "Are they with you?"

Jason sneered at him and nodded before striding inside, the others following quickly. As soon as Jason's foot hit the floor of the main room he was attacked by several women. They cooed and awed over him, he curled his lip and snapped his fingers, smirking when they scattered immediately. Dick grinned and winked at a couple of the dancers as they walked by, making them stumble and blush. Jason led them to a corner booth with a pole in the middle of the table. They piled into the booth, large grins on everyone's faces but Bruce. Jason smirked and snapped his fingers again. On cue, two girls appeared, one holding a tray laden with shot glasses and expensive liquor, the other climbed onto the table and began dancing on the pole.

Dick laughed as Tim hid his face in his hands. "Wow Jason, I didn't realize that your club was like this." He gestured to the stripper who was in a black corset with the Nightwing emblem with a smirk.

Jason chuckled and began pouring shots. "Why do you think it's called the League? I have everyone here."

Wally grinned, "Is it cheating if I get a lap dance from Batman?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes and wrapped his arm around Wally's shoulders with a growl. "Yes."

The table laughed as Jason whistled, getting the girls attention. "Hey, see this ass right here?" He pointed to Dick with a smirk as the girl nodded. "This is his Bachelor party. So you are going to give him a lap dance, okay Nightbooty?" She nodded with smirk and continued dancing.

Dick guffawed, "of all the plays on the name Nightwing, you go with Nightbooty?"

Jason chuckled, "it's in honor of your ass."

Dick just laughed as Roy leaned forward, slipping a twenty in the dancer's thigh highs. "Two questions Jay." Jason nodded as Roy smirked, "can Dick get up on the pole and strip for us, cause let's face it. We all want him too. And who are the shots for?" Dick blushed and shook his head as everyone urged him on the pole.

Jason grinned and slid ten shots towards Wally. "For Wally. I really want to see him drunk."

Wally wrinkled his nose, "why? I don't like the taste."

Dick chuckled, "but drunk Wally is hilarious! Will you do it if I drink with you?" Wally grinned and nodded as the song changed and the stripper moved down to give him a lap dance. Wally sighed and nudged Bruce with his elbow, "um. Drunk Wally may try to make a move on you, don't worry. I will sober up quickly." Bruce just sighed and nodded as Wally picked up a shot glass and tilted it back, draining it quickly. He grimaced and slammed it back down on the table. He shuddered as the liquid went through his throat and took five more in succession. Wally looked up as the song Talk Dirty to Me came on. "Oh! Dick! Strip to this!" Dick grinned and leapt onto the table, grabbing the pole and spinning on it. Bruce sighed and averted his gaze towards the other dancers, cringing when he felt a piece of clothing hit him.

Dick laughed and started unbuckling his belt as Roy threw money at him. "Hey do you guys want to see me go full monty?"

The table cheered as Wally tipped back more shots. Bruce grimaced, "Hell no Richard."

Wally beamed, "I call next song!"

Bruce turned to him, "Are you drunk?"

Dick laughed as he spun upside down, "Nope! This is not drunk Wally."

Wally laughed and wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck, "Dick! I command twerking!"

Dick chuckled as Tim shook his head no furiously. Dick got off the pole and bent down, twerking towards Jason who had a wad of cash out and was just sliding money over Dick's body. By the time the song ended Dick had lost everything but his boxers. Garth, Donna, and Roy all laughed and covered their eyes.

"Dick! Keep your anaconda away from us!"

Bruce sighed and closed his eyes as Dick began getting dressed, "Sorry! I just can't control it!"

Donna chuckled, "Well yeah man! It's fucking huge!"

Bruce groaned as Wally climbed onto the table, "I don't want to hear this." Dick laughed as the next song began playing, which was Africa by Toto.

Wally smirked and began rotating his hips, "It's okay. I will push it out of your memory!" He winked at Bruce and began to take off his jacket.

Dick smirked and nudged Bruce, "He is slightly tipsy right now. Don't worry, he acts the same, his reaction time is just a bit slower."

Bruce smirked and caught Wally's jacket with one hand, "So… His reaction time is that of a normal humans?"

Dick grinned and nodded as Wally grabbed the pole and spun. Wally bit his lip and fingered the strap of his tank top, giving Bruce half lidded eyes. Tim shuddered and hid his face as Donna clapped her hands, "Get it Twinkletoes!"

Wally smirked and climbed off the table, straddling Bruce's hips. Tim's eyes grew wide as he tried to slide away, freezing when he felt a rock hard body at his side. Jason looked down with a grin, "You ain't moving Timmy. And neither is Dick."

Dick held up his hands in surrender, "I wasn't planning on it."

Bruce shut his eyes as Wally leaned forward, kissing him on the neck. Bruce shuddered as Wally pressed down into his lap, ignoring the other patrons. Wally slowly wrapped his arms around his neck and threw his head back, pressing down further into Bruce's lap. Bruce just grimaced and brought up his hands to cover his face as Wally let go of him and crawled back up on the table. Roy laughed with the others and began throwing money at the fellow ginger who grinned at him and took off his shirt, throwing it towards Bruce from over his shoulder. Bruce caught it deftly and laid it in his lap along with the jacket, hiding the very noticeable tent in his pants. Wally swung on the pole again, the pulsing lights making the scars on his back look like glitter. As the song ended he got down on all fours in front of Bruce and grabbed him, pressing his lips to his fervently. As Wally pulled away he grinned and stuck his tongue out at the man.

Bruce shook his head, "Is that how drunk Wally acts?"

Wally laughed with the others and grabbed his shirt, raising an eyebrow when he felt how aroused he made the man. "I don't think so. Ask Dick."

Bruce nodded and pulled the redhead onto his lap, "Nah. I will just find out myself." Wally grinned and tipped back more of the shots that Jason handed to him, freezing when the song Shots came on.

"Oh hell no! If this song is on, we all take shots!" Jason grinned and began pouring shots handing them around the table. Wally tilted his head back onto Bruce's shoulder, "You don't have to take any." Bruce just nodded as the young heroes all clinked the glasses together before tipping them back, shivering. They kept taking shots as the song continued, even taking the prompts from the song and taking Jell-o shots. By the end, drunk Wally had arrived and was dancing on the table with Jason and Dick. Bruce just shook his head as the other patrons in the club turned to face them, frowns on their face. Wally laughed uproariously and pointed to Dick, shouting. "This fucker's getting married tomorrow!"

The table cheered along with the club as Tim vomited behind the wall. Bruce sighed as Roy and Garth began making out, leaving Donna who was eyeing the women with a predatory glare. Wally suddenly shook his head and pressed a hand to his forehead. He looked over to Bruce and sat down, "Ugh. This is why I never get drunk anymore. I sober up before anyone else and get a hangover while we are still partying."

Bruce chuckled and shrugged, "I just don't drink. What time is it?"

Wally sighed and checked the time on his phone. "Only midnight." He ducked as Dick and Jason began kicking their legs up in the air, their arms wrapped around each other. Bruce nodded and sighed, willing the song to be over. As if it had heard him the song ended before changing to another upbeat one. Jason and Dick sat back down laughing, slurring slightly. Wally suppressed a laugh when he heard that Dick was talking with a thick Romanian accent.

"No man! I love you! Fuck what Bruce thinks of you, you are perfect the way you are!"

Jason nodded vehemently, "Right!? I'm fucking amazing!"

"Yeah dude!" Bruce rolled his eyes at their conversation as Tim came back from behind the wall, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Dick began to chuckle, "Hey… Timmy… Truth or dare?"

Tim groaned and held his head in his hands. "Truth?"

Jason and Dick giggled, nudging each other with their elbows. "Have you slept with either Kon or Bart?"

Tim grumbled and shook his head before laying it on the table. "Why does everyone think I'm gay?"

Jason grinned, "Maybe because of the mooning eyes you always give each other?"

Tim blushed and just closed his eyes, "Jason, truth or dare?"

Jason took a shot, "Truth."

"Did you sleep with Talia?"

Bruce's head snapped up to look at Jason who smirked and nodded slowly. Bruce wrinkled his nose before turning back to Wally, who had buried his face in the crook of Bruce's chest, complaining about a headache.

"Talk about sloppy seconds, Jason."

Dick laughed as Jason just sneered at Bruce and flipped him the bird. "Like you should be talking Brucey. Remember Barbara?"

The table laughed as the Dark Knight shook his head, allowing the party to resume its crazy endeavors. The party continued until the wee hours of the morning, until everyone but Bruce was drunk off their ass.

Wally nuzzled Bruce's neck as they left the building. "I'm so going to fuck you tonight."

Bruce just shook his head as the limo pulled up, "Wally just get in the car." Wally kissed him on the cheek sloppily before leading the group into the car. Bruce sighed and got in after the group, prompting the driver to take them back to Wayne Manor. He nodded as Bruce lightly pulled away a bottle of rum from Dick's hands. "Dick you have to get married tomorrow."

Dick grinned, "Oh shit! Guys! I'm getting married tomorrow!"

Wally laughed and cheered with the group before checking the time on his phone. "Actually Dickie, it's more like you're getting married today."

Dick raised his hands in the air and cheered as they pumped the music loud and continued to party in the cab of the limo. Bruce just leaned back in his seat and pulled liquor bottles out of their hands and made sure Tim didn't vomit.

#

They walked up the steps to the Manor clumsily as Bruce unlocked the door. The group had become a jumble of tired giggles and corny sex jokes regarding Dick's honeymoon to Europe. They sauntered into the house and headed straight for the living room, proclaiming that they were going to watch a movie together. Bruce went to sneak upstairs but was blocked by his boyfriend who looked at him with pleading eyes. He sighed and followed them into the room, suppressing a laugh as Jason, Dick, and Tim all fought over the best way to build a fort. Wally just rolled his eyes; beginning to sober up and within the blink of an eye had taken all the cushions, blankets, and pillows and had built the best one the Wayne boys had seen. With tired grins everyone climbed in minus Bruce and Wally who laid down on the outskirts of the pile of young adults and held each other. Bruce smirked as Wally fell asleep instantly, he closed his eyes and followed suit with the others, allowing sleep to take him.


	14. Chapter 14

Wally groaned and sat up, his eyes still closed. Two bodies were pressed up against his sides as he rubbed his eyes. He slowly opened them and gazed around the room, frowning when he saw that the two bodies against him were Dick and Roy. "Bruce?" He choked out in a strangled voice, dodging a pillow that Jason threw at him.

"Shut up, Wally!"

Bruce walked into the living room with his finger pressed to his lips before motioning for Wally to follow him. Wally frowned and stood up with a wince as his joints cracked and popped. "What are you doing?"

Bruce grinned and dodged the workers bringing in decorations for the wedding. "Making the groom waffles."

Wally nodded and yawned, waving to Alfred who was shouting at someone who dropped a glass vase. Alfred just nodded to him before shoving several people out of the way. Wally sat on the counter in the kitchen, "Yummy. Make like fifty for me."

Cyborg grinned, "Sure thing Wally."

Bruce chuckled and just handed Cyborg more ingredients, "I'm glad you were able to come over."

Wally closed his eyes and nodded, "I am so tired."

"Don't drink so much then."

Wally stuck his tongue out the man, "Hey, I may not remember a lot about last night, but I do remember the awesome lap dance I gave you!"

Bruce blushed and shook his head as Dick stumbled into the kitchen. "I smell Cyborg's waffles." He yawned and sat down on the stool, his eyes drooping.

"Hey! How is the groom today? Sorry I couldn't make it to the party last night y'all!" Dick's eyes snapped open and he focused on Cyborg before getting up and wrapping his arms around the metal man with a large grin.

"VICTOR!" Cyborg laughed and turned around, hugging Dick before letting go and turning back to the ten waffle irons. "Why are you here?"

He chuckled and set down three laden plates in front of Wally and one in front of Dick. "Bruce here called me and asked me if I could come early and help set up. Since I couldn't make it to the party last night I said yes." Dick just beamed and began shoveling waffles in, not even looking up when the others came in, each one moaning about Cyborg's waffles in happiness.

Wally grinned, "Raven is going to be so pissed that she isn't getting some waffles."

Dick laughed, "We can make her some when they arrive."

Alfred walked into the room, a sneer on his face. "Master Bruce, the suits have arrived along with the dresses."

Bruce nodded, "And?"

"They dropped them in the dirt."

Bruce groaned and rushed out of the room, Alfred following close behind. "Fucking idiots."

Dick rolled his eyes and began washing dishes in the sink. "Dude. What time is it?"

Cyborg looked up at the clock, "You have three hours to get ready. The girls should be arriving at any moment."

Wally choked and grabbed Dick, "Richard! You have to go shower! And like make sure everything is clean! Jason pick up his legs."

Jason nodded and cracked his knuckles, grabbing Dick around the waist and throwing him over his shoulder and climbing the stairs up to the bathroom connected to Dick's room. Dick began kicking his legs out and punching Jason in the back. Jason just shrugged and threw him in the shower before turning on the water. "Wash your penis!"

"Ass!"

"That too!" Jason smirked and shut the door to the bathroom before heading out of the room and running into Kori who squealed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Friend Jason! I am getting married!"

He chuckled and gave her a quick hug. "Congratulations Kori. Are you guys using the master bedroom to get ready?"

She blushed and nodded as her wedding party plus Garfield walked into the room. "Yes. I must go in there; you and Roy will visit me before the wedding, yes?"

Jason grinned and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Of course we will, now go and get gorgeous for Dick." Kori grinned and hurried into the room, helping the girls shove Gar out.

He held up his arms in defeat, "Hey! I'm out. Besides I have to go tune my guitar for the ceremony. Come on Jay, let's go." Jason nodded and followed Gar down the stairs before having to turn around when they saw the groomsmen and Bruce walking up the stairs to get ready. Jason and Gar rolled their eyes and went into the bedroom.

#

Wally straightened his bowtie and walked into the master bedroom. "Kori! It's time. You ready?"

Kori turned to face him, her hair curled and woven into a crown of flowers; her actual crown was set on her face and glinted in the light. "Yes. I am ready." She ran a hand over her armored dress and smiled.

"Okay! Meet downstairs in ten minutes." Kori nodded as Wally walked back out and into Dick's room where he was talking to Bruce.

Bruce laid his hand on Dick's shoulder, "Your parents would be proud Richard…"

Dick gave him a sad smile, "So would your parents, Bruce. You are a great father." He wrapped his arms around Bruce, his smile growing larger when he felt Bruce hug him back.

Wally cleared his throat, "Um, guys? You should go down there."

They nodded and walked out the door towards downstairs. They walked into the ballroom through a side door. It was full of people waiting for the wedding to begin, chatting animatedly. Dick gave Bruce a smile before walking up to the altar and standing next to Diana, who was conducting the ceremony. Bruce sat down in the father of the groom's chair next to Alfred, who already had tears in his eyes. Garfield sat down on a stool next to the altar with his guitar. He began strumming on it slowly.

"**Love of mine, someday you will die, but I'll be close behind. I'll follow you into the dark."** The doors opened revealing Donna in a plain black dress; her arm intertwined with Cassandra's who was in a dark green dress. They slowly walked down the aisle with small smiles as everyone looked at them, tears in their eyes as Changeling sung. **"No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white. Just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for the hint of a spark."** Stephanie and Tim were next, each suppressing laughter as Tim tripped with his first couple of steps. Bruce shook his head at them, his lips drawn in a thin line as they separated when they reached the front. **"If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied. Illuminate the 'No's' on their vacancy signs."** Karen and Roy walked in next, small smirks on their faces as they thought of little Starfire and Robin tying the knot. Roy winked at Dick as they reached the front making him shake his head with a small smile. **"If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark."** Garth and Kole strode in, their heads held high as they gracefully walked down, that is until Kole saw Joey and she smiled and waved at him. Garth rolled his eyes with a smirk. **"You and me have seen everything to see, from Bangkok to Calgary, and the soles of your shoes are all worn down."** Jason stood at the end of the aisle with his hand on Barbara's arm, their head's held high with small smirks as they stared at Dick. They started walking down the aisle, smiling as they thought of Dick when he first had left Gotham. **"The time for sleep is now it's nothing to cry about, 'cause we will hold each other soon in the blackest of rooms."** As they reached the end they gave each other a hug, sad smiles on their faces. Wally began walking down the aisle with his arm intertwined with Raven's a large grin on his face. Raven just had a tiny smile lighting her features. He winked at Bruce as he walked by, trying to hide the tears in his eyes when he heard the song that was playing. As he moved to stand behind Dick he shoved him lightly, tilting his head towards Garfield who was singing with his eyes closed, tears running down his face. Dick just grinned before turning to the doors with a gasp**. "If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the 'no's' on their vacancy signs."** Kori's face lit up when she saw Dick standing at the head of the aisle. Cyborg just grinned and escorted her down the aisle to give her away. She smiled at him and gave him a large hug when they reached the end; he just hugged her back tightly, tears running down his face as he kissed her on the cheek, shooting Dick a playful glare. Dick just nodded and grabbed Kori's hands. **"If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark. I'll follow you into the dark." **Changeling stopped playing with a small grin, his eyes still closed as Kori handed her bouquet to Raven who took it with a small smile.

Diana grinned and stepped forward, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of two souls in the light of the goddess Aphrodite. They have chosen to write their own vows." She gestured to Kori who nodded with a grin before relaying her vows. Bruce smiled and fought the burning in his eyes as Dick began to speak. Wally grinned at Bruce and wiped his eyes to try and stop the flow of tears. Diana beamed, "The rings to bind this union?" Wally jumped slightly and reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a small black box and handing it to Dick. He took it with a small smile and opened the box. Diana grinned and raised her arms into the air as Kori and Dick slipped the rings onto each other's fingers. "As the Queen of Themyscira and the voice of the gods I pronounce this union complete in the name of X'hal and Aphrodite! You may now kiss the bride!" Dick and Kori beamed at each other and quickly closed the gap between each other, pressing their lips together as the crowd cheered. Wally clapped his hands together joyously as Kori and Dick walked down the aisle towards the doors, waving to the guests with the wedding party following close behind.

#

As the plates were whisked away from the dinner that had been served the DJ in the front of the ballroom began playing an instrumental version of A Thousand Years by Cristina Perry. Dick stood up with a small smile and took Kori's hand before leading her to the dance floor. The DJ grinned and spoke into a microphone, "And now, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Grayson!" The guests clapped as they began to waltz on the dance floor, Dick was saying something to Kori that no one could hear. After the first chorus Wally walked over to Raven with a smile.

"They don't have parents to dance, so we have to."

She sighed and nodded with a small smile, taking his hand as he walked to the floor before slowly beginning to waltz. As they spun by the newly married couple they heard that Dick was in fact singing the lyrics to a crying Kori. They grinned at each other and spun away from the couple, spinning past other couples who had begun to dance. Wally was tapped on the shoulder, making him stop and turn around. He came face to face with none other than the green shapeshifter.

Garfield grinned, "May I cut in?"

Wally gave him a smile before stepping away from Raven and giving Changeling her hand. As they danced away with Raven's head on his shoulder Wally sighed and began to walk back to his seat.

"Excuse me, may I have this dance?"

His heart skipped a beat as he slowly turned around to look into the dark blue eyes of his lover. Wally grinned, "Of course you can!" Bruce gave him a smile and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Wally grasped Bruce's hand with a smile, "Aren't you worried about what Lois will say?" He tilted his head to the purple eyed reporter who was staring at them with wide eyes over Clark's broad shoulders.

Bruce chuckled, "No. What will Lois say? That I was dancing with someone at my own son's wedding?"

Wally shrugged and leaned his head on Bruce's shoulder as they twirled around the dance floor. When the song ended Wally sighed and pulled away from Bruce, "I suppose that's going to be the only time you dance with me, isn't it?"

Bruce grinned, "Call me for the next slow dance."

Wally shook his head with a small smile before he was pulled to the middle of the dance floor by Dick and Roy. "Guys! What the heck?" They only grinned at him as the next song began playing which was Levels by Avicii. Wally rolled his eyes but began dancing with them, not noticing that all the older heroes had left the dance floor and it had just become a mosh pit of the younger heroes. They were just a pile of jumping bodies and fist pumping. The older heroes just rolled their eyes and tried to have normal conversation and ignore the pulsing music, minus Bruce who stared at the floor in shock and prayed that it didn't break. The DJ played several fast paced songs before switching to another slow song, As the World Falls down by David Bowie. The group split into pairs quickly as Dick and Kori grabbed each other with large grins. Wally blushed and tried to slide past the couples before his arm was grabbed, he turned around and smiled when Bruce grinned at him.

"I told you to call me for the next slow dance."

Wally laughed and moved closer to Bruce, allowing the billionaire to whisk him away.

#

Bruce shook his head as he took a drink of water, watching his boyfriend with a smirk as the redhead moshed with the other younger heroes. Wally had his shirt unbuttoned and his bowtie off and currently tied around Bruce's wrist, so he could remember him. Bruce rolled his eyes as he fingered the silky texture of the tie, thinking about his relationship with the man. The song switched again making the people on the dance floor pause as they waited for the next song. As the music began to play the heroes cheered and began to dance again. Wally slide out of the pit with a large grin, heading straight towards Bruce.

"Okay! This isn't a slow song but it is a couple song, get over here." Wally pointed towards the ground by his feet.

Bruce shook his head, "No."

Wally walked up to him with a pleading look, "Please? Everyone else is paired up."

Bruce sighed and looked around at everyone, raising his brow when he saw Cass and Kon dancing very close together along with Stephanie and Tim. "Fine."

Wally cheered and grabbed Bruce by the hands, dragging him back to the middle of the dance floor where the entire wedding party was, including some of the older Titans. _"I feel good, I walk alone, but then I trip over myself and I fall. I, I stand up, and then I'm okay."_ Wally smirked and wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck, pressing his body against his. Bruce raised an eyebrow but placed his hands on Wally's hips anyways. _"But then you print some shit that makes me want to scream!"_ Wally gave Bruce a sultry smirk and began rubbing against Bruce, making him blush. _"So do what you want, what you want with my body. Do what you want, don't stop let's party. Do what you want, what you want with my body. Do what you want, what you want with my body!"_ Wally turned around and pressed his back against Bruce's chest, still dancing against him. Bruce kept his hands on Wally's hips, frowning when he felt his body respond to Wally. Wally smirked and turned back around to face Bruce, leaning forward and placing a kiss to his lips. _"Write what you want, say what you want 'bout me. If you're wondering know that I'm not sorry."_ Wally pulled away from the kiss with a smirk, moving his hips to the beat and running his hands down Bruce's back to the waistline of his pants. _"Do what you want, what you want with my body. What you want with my body!"_ Bruce shivered as Wally danced against him, his fingertips just lightly brushing the inside waistline of his pants. Wally just reached up and kissed Bruce again_. "You can't have my heart, and you won't use my mind, but do what you want (with my body). Do what you want with my body. You can't stop my voice 'cause you don't own my life but do what you want (with my body). Do what you want (with my body)." _

Bruce broke the kiss and grasped Wally's wrists in his hands, making the speedster frown. Bruce leaned towards Wally's ear and nipped at his earlobe making the redhead squirm before whispering, "Not here. Follow me." Wally's eyes grew wide as he nodded with a large grin. Bruce held down his head and shouldered his way through the throng of dancing, dragging the excited man after him as they climbed the stairs towards Bruce's room. When they reached the door they attacked each other in passion, opening the door to the room and disappearing into the darkness, clothes already littering the floor as they tumbled onto the bed.

#

Wally snuck back into the reception, blushing and trying to smooth his hair down as the new married couple cut the cake. Dick looked up when he came in before shooting him a disgusted, playful glare. Wally gave him a sheepish smile before standing next to John and Shayera, ignoring their sidelong looks. He turned to face the door as Bruce walked in, immediately attacked by Lois and Clark. Wally gave him a smile before accepting a piece of cake and talking to John. "How long was I gone? I mean you guys obviously noticed."

Shayera grinned, "how could we not notice? First you give everyone that little show on the dance floor then you and he disappear?"

Wally blushed, "sorry."

Dick walked up to them, fork in his mouth. "You should be. My wedding's a fucking party; you can't just disappear for an hour."

Wally choked on his cake, "an hour? Jeez. I'm sorry."

Dick chuckled, "whatever. Just don't let it happen again. You missed a couple line dances. I have never seen Jason do them, but he knew them all."

Wally grinned and glanced at Clark, "did they play that one dance that I taught everyone?"

Dick and John rolled their eyes, "no. They didn't." Wally grinned and ran up to Clark whispering in his ear, making the taller man grin. Bruce raised an eyebrow as they ran away, grabbing Kara and Connor along the way. They spoke to the DJ quietly as he nodded, giving them confused looks. They stood in the middle of the dance floor with large grins as the country styled music began playing. All the other heroes watched the four quizzically as they began dancing in a line. Bruce groaned and rolled his eyes when he saw his erratic boyfriend, trying his hardest to dance to the beat of the song. Clark grinned as Wally did it perfectly.

"Wally! I didn't know you knew this."

Wally laughed, "Cotton Eyed Joe? I grew up in Nebraska! I didn't move to Central until I was like twelve."

The Supers laughed as other heroes shrugged and joined in the dance. Bruce rolled his eyes as Wally winked at him. Dick plopped down next to Bruce as they watched the Titans reluctantly join in the dance. "So, you didn't realize you were dating a country boy did you?"

Bruce sighed, "I knew about it. It just always shocks me slightly when it comes out. I don't see him as Rudolph West's son, I see him as Barry's."

Dick nodded, "He acts so much like Barry."

Bruce just turned his attention back to the dancers, giving a small smile as he watched the teal eyed redhead laugh and trip over his own two feet as Kara shoved him lightly. When the final notes of the song hit everyone's ears Wally ran up to the DJ and grabbed the microphone.

"That was amazing everyone! But can I get you all to clear the dance floor?" the guests all nodded, slightly confused as they all took a seat, looking up at him with furrowed brows. He grinned and gestured to Jason who grinned and carried a chair to the middle of the floor, making Dick groan and squirm, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. Jason then grabbed Kori by the wrist and dragged her out, sitting her in the chair. She blushed as Jason gave Wally a thumbs up. Wally laughed, "It's time for the removal of the garter!" The guys in the room cheered as Dick was picked up by Roy, Garth, and Donna. Dick thrashed in their arms as they threw him towards Kori, he flipped and landed on his feet, shooting his friends a glare before getting on his knees in front of Kori. Dick went to go reach up her skirt but stopped when he heard Jason's voice come over the speakers.

"Don't even think about it. Teeth only."

Dick groaned and rolled his eyes before diving underneath her dress. Jason grinned and cupped his hands around his mouth, "Whoo! GET SOME!" Dick just raised his hand and flipped him the bird. The DJ clicked on the classic strip tease song, making everyone laughed harder as Dick pulled her garter off with his teeth. He slid back out of the skirts, winking at a blushing Kori who was covering her mouth with her hands and wide eyed. The wedding cheered as he threw it to the cluster of guys, laughing as it smacked Tim in the face. Tim jumped back in shock and stared at Dick as everyone laughed. Tim glared and shook his head at everyone, stalking away, the garter draped over his shoulder. Wally smirked, "Alright Kori. Time to throw the bouquet!" Kori grinned and turned around as a group of girls gathered behind her. She tossed the group of flowers into the air at the girls who jumped up for it. She turned around with a smile as she saw Barbara holding it and staring at Tim with wide eyes. Tim blushed before sitting down with his head in his hands. Barbara shook her head and set the bouquet down on the table as the DJ began playing more dance music and the party resumed.

#

Wally and Bruce sat in the ballroom, staring at the aftermath left over by the wedding. Everyone else had either left, or was sleeping upstairs, minus Tim and his friends who had crashed hours before and had fallen asleep in a pile by the dance floor. Wally laid his head on Bruce's shoulder with a contented sigh. "So… Dick got married. How does that make you feel?"

Bruce's deep voice resonated through the room, making Wally's heart race. "Proud. He was able to move on from watching his parents die and find happiness. He has someone else to be a hero for."

Wally bit his lip, "And you?"

Bruce sighed, "People don't realize this, but I no longer fight to avenge my parents, I fight to keep my family safe. I refuse to allow Gotham City to once again become corrupted."

Wally nodded and yawned, "So… when do you think they will make you a grandfather?"

Bruce turned to look at him with a glare, "Hopefully not anytime soon."

Wally chuckled, "Just to let you know, I do not want to get married… It's too much hassle."

Bruce just nodded before standing up and offering Wally his hand. "Well then, Wally West. May I have this dance?"

Wally grinned and placed his hand in Bruce's. "Yes you may. Can I ask why?"

Bruce spun him around on the floor, his lips turned up in a small smile. "Maybe just to try and tell you something that I can't put into words." Wally grinned and rested his head on Bruce's shoulder as they danced; Bruce's faint humming barely registering to his ear.

"What are you humming?"

Bruce gave a soft smile and held Wally close, choosing not to answer him and just continued humming. Wally shrugged and just buried his face in the crook of Bruce's neck and gave a smile as they spun around the floor slowly.


End file.
